The Choices That Hurt
by maestro de la muerte
Summary: Ichigo and Renji are both cops and lovers. What happens when Grimmjow, the sexy fiancee of a recently murdered crime lord, barges into their life and wants Ichigo for himself? Who will Ichigo choose? And why does Grimmjow seem to know more than he should?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So im finally taking the plunge into writing my first fanfic! I'm actually really excited for this cuz its the first time I've ever done anything like this before.**

**Warnings: swearing, boyxboy, blood and gore so please don't read if you're not into that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter 1 –

He stepped over the dark puddle of blood, taking in shallow breaths. Already the blood was coagulating and flies buzzed around the sight, waiting impatiently to claim their territory. But then, they weren't the only unsavoury things lurking in the alley. He could feel eyes watching him with hunger born of desperation and pure starvation. The people that lived in these places were some of the worst humanity had to offer, spending their days pumped full of the latest drug they could barely afford and nights prowling for whatever flesh they could get their hands on. That's probably exactly what had happened to this poor bastard.

Ichigo bent down in a crouch and ran a critical eye over the pale body sprawled on the trash infested ground. The man was face down, his clothes shredded around his mangled body. He wore no shoes or other accessories. _'Probably stolen'_ he thought. In life, his hair had probably been a dark brown and his skin retained signs of a recent sunburn even in death.

Footsteps sounded behind him and Ichigo's hand automatically landed on his sidepiece. In one quick motion, he stood up and turned around to face his possible assailant, only to relax once he saw who it was.

"Whoa their Ichigo, didn't realize ya wanted me gone so bad." The cheeky and playful tone suited the overly brash man in front of him. A wide grin splayed across a narrow, tattooed face, topped with a head of spiky red hair that had often made him the object of ridicule from both friends and enemies alike. The package was complete with a loud yellow shirt, boasting flashy red zigzags across the chest and a pair of faded blue jeans.

Renji Abarai. His partner of 5 years and husband of two.

* * *

They'd met back in high school. It had been Ichigo's first day and already he's garnered some unwanted attention because of – _'sigh'_ – his hair again. For some reason, people took one look at his mass of neon orange hair and labelled him a delinquent. Some part of him had hoped that it would stop as he grew older, but apparently the world was crowded with immature people, ready to pick a fight for the stupidest things. That day had been no different. He'd been buy trying to figure out where his class was, determined to show up on time, when suddenly his path had been blocked. Startled, he'd look up to see a bald man in a leather jacket sneering down at him, flanked by two others. One had jaw-length black hair and weird feathers sprouting on his face but it was the other one that really got his attention. _'Shit, this guy must get bullied more than I do. I mean who goes around wearing a wearing a Chappy shirt at this age. And I thought my hair was bad'._ The guy in question noticed him staring and narrowed his rust-coloured eyes.

"Yo watchu lookin' at shit-face?" he snarled.

Ichigo felt the anger coiling in his stomach and he knew it wouldn't be long before it exploded. He decided it was best to leave quickly.

"Hey guys, I'm really not interested in this shit right now so if you could please just not start anything…," With that he turned around and started to walk away, but stopped when his arm was roughly grabbed.

"Hey hey, what's the hurry cone-head? We just wanna get ta know the new guy right? Ya seem like ya might be in-te-restin'." The bald man leered.

Ichigo tensed and his eyes narrowed, ready to fire back, but stopped when he heard a sigh from feather-face.

"Really Ikkaku, why are we even bothering? This is not at _all _beautiful."

Ikkaku just grinned. "That's okay Yumi. Ya don't hafta play if ya don't wanta. Me an' Renji'll manage just fine, right Ren?"

Ichigo looked over, watching the red-head shift on his feet. "I dunno Ikkaku…I kinda agree with Yumichika. He doesn't really look like he could hold up in a fight." His eyes flicked to Ichigo, glinting in amusement. "I don't wanna beat up on a little _kid_."

At this, Ichigo felt his anger boil over and he yanked his arm out of Ikkaku's grip. Without giving them time to react, he punched Renji as hard as he could in the face, feeling satisfied at the sound of something squelching under the force. He was pretty sure he'd broken his nose and a triumphant grin streaked across his face.

"Who're you calling a little kid, asshole? Come say that again!" He raised his hands up, ready for a fight. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Ikkaku clenching his hands, running full blast at him with his hands raised. In front of him, Renji's face had turned red and he also charged, giving a loud yell full of pain and anger. Flicking a quick glance at the third person in the group, he saw Yumichika casually flicking his hair out of his face and reaching into his pocket for his phone.

_ 'Well at least it's not three-on-one then.'_

That was his last thought before his brain shut went on automatic for the fight. Ikkaku reached him first and swung at his head, tendons standing out angrily in his neck. In one smooth move, Ichigo ducked while ramming his fist into Renji's stomach who had just come in for his own attack. Both teenagers stumbled and Ichigo took that opportunity to sweep their feet from under them, watching in satisfaction as they fell on their backs with a loud _"oof"._

Ichigo stood back up, expecting the fight to be over and so he didn't react quickly enough when he was grabbed by his shoulders and kneed hard in the stomach. Wheezing harshly, he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and trying to keep the painful shudders at bay. Looking up, he focused on his assailant and was surprised to find Yumichika looked passively back at him. Breaking eye contact, the effeminate man sniffed delicately and turned away, prodding his friends gingerly.

"I think we've seen enough. I would rather we just take him into the fold already and be done with this tiresome business."

Ichigo, still dazed from the kick, stumbled to his feet, as did Ikkaku and Renji. The red-head grinned at him. "Looks like ya got some moves on ya pansycake. What's yer name?"

Ichigo scowled at the loud man before him. "It's Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Despite the heavu scowl directed at them, all three teens burst out laughing. Ichigo felt his expression grow darker, his scowl becoming more pronounced by the second.

"Sorry about that _strawberry. _Welcome to the club."

* * *

Despite his initial hesitance at joining the rag-tag group of people, Ichigo quickly found that they were not at all that different. Both Renji and Ikkaku shared his same taste in old rock-and-roll music and both had a penchant for causing trouble. Renji had also been bullied for his hair when he was younger and didn't know how to defend himself. Ikkaku and Yumichika were step-brothers and they both lived with their dad who was insane as Ichigo's own. The one time Ichigo had met Kenpachi Zaraki, he'd spent the entire evening hiding in the basement, for fear that Kenpachi would find him and _"see fer himself who'd made a fuckin' pussy outta his son!"_ Suffice to say, he was definitely staying out of _that_ man's way. But what really had surprised him was the especial closeness he'd developed with Renji.

Renji, from what he'd been able to tell, was a simple guy. His life's mission seemed to be to eat, sleep and fight. The man was fiercely loyal and Ichigo found himself strangely attracted to this loud-mouthed happy-go-lucky guy. Every time they were together, Ichigo had the time of his life and was always strangely ecstatic when it was just the two of them together.

Now, Ichigo had never really paid attention to his sexuality or what gender(s) he might have been attracted to. But with Renji, the issue quickly became forefront in his mind. In the day, he enjoyed whatever time he could have with his crush (yes he'd admitted to himself that that was exactly what it was) and at night, he agonized over what he could do about it. Should he ignore it or should he say something? But what if he got rejected?…but then what if he didn't?... Even his flighty father noticed his brooding and at dinner one night decided to ask his son outright.

"ICHIGO MY BEAUTIFUL SON! WHAT HAS GOTTEN YOU DOWN SO LATELY! TELL YOUR DADDY SO HE CAN KISS YOUR BOO-BOOS OKAY!"

The twins sighed, anticipating another dinner with the two hormonal men going head-to-head until they either screamed themselves raw or one of them lay on the floor in a bloody heap, which these days was usually Isshin.

Ichigo's face turned red and he drew in a harsh breath. "GET THE HELL OFF MY CASE YOU RETARDED FREAK! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" And with that, he pushed his chair back in a huff and stormed upstairs to his room.

Isshin meanwhile flew to the giant poster of Masaki and started bawling his eyes out. "OH MY WONDROUS MASAKI. OUR SON WON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE! WHAT SHOULD I DOOO-" Blood spurted out of his nose as Karin slammed his head against the wall to try to get him to shut up.

"Finally, some peace and quiet around here," she muttered while Yuzu looked on mournfully. The bloody heap on the ground stirred and a weak "Daddy loves his Karin…" could be heard before Isshin passed out altogether. Yuzu sighed, rubbing her hands together. Just another day at the Kurosaki household.

Ichigo lay in his bed fuming. The situation was already stressing him out enough – he didn't need his idiot father to get involved too. Sighing, he let the anger slip as around him the house slipped into quiet, enough so that he could hear the normal night noises filtering inside his room. Lulled by the constant sounds, his mind wandered again to Renji. He knew he was acting like a coward about his feelings, but he didn't want to imagine what he would do if Renji rejected him. Especially if it impacted their friendship too, which he knew it definitely would. He couldn't stand it if the other man barred him from his life completely.

'_God this really _is_ hopeless!' _Ichigo groaned and decided he could make his decision tomorrow. Tonight, he wanted to sleep.

* * *

He felt a warm wetness trailing down his body, stopping occasionally to leave little bites and kisses. Ichigo shifted, still half-asleep, as his body reacted to the pleasant sensations. He could feel a sudden pressure in his groin as the strange sensation travelled down slowly, leaving a trail of molten fire in its wake. Suddenly, Ichigo felt cool air meet his hot core and he hissed, coming fully awake. Abruptly, he sat up on his elbows to see what the hell the thing was and almost dropped back down in shock as brilliant red hair greeted him. Slowly, the head in his lap raised its eyes and rusty brown clashed with warm honey in a fierce exchange.

Ichigo regained his breath in a rush. "Wha-what the fuck are you doing here Ren?!" he screeched beathlessly, trying to scramble back, but Renji's weight stopped his movements effectively.

"Jus' giving ya what ya wanted berry," Renji smirked and lowered his head back down to Ichigo's fully erect penis. Without warning, he placed his warm lips onto the swollen head and Ichigo's head fell back with a groan. God, he'd never felt anything like that in his life and…he wanted _more_. As if reading his thoughts, Renji hummed in response and swiped his tongue over the slit before slowly moving down the length of it. Ichigo couldn't help but buck into the enticing heat, heart thundering in his ears. He wanted – no _needed_ – more friction, more of that moist heat. Renji chuckled at Ichigo's eagerness and bobbed faster, mouth sucking frantically all the while. Ichigo cried out from the overstimulation – this was unlike anything he'd felt before and he could feel himself going insane from the pleasure. He brought a trembling hand up from where it was clenching the damp sheets and pressed it onto Renji's head, urging him to go faster.

"Mo-rrrrreeee Renji! Please, oh God I need it sssso baad!" He could feel the tight heat coiling around in his body, centering in his pulsing member. He thrust up, wanting relief from the pressure so bad he could taste it.

"Ah ah! Faster Renji! AH!" he cried out at a particularly hard suck from Renji's mouth. Yes he was close, oh so clo-!

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The harsh beeping from his alarm clock jolted Ichigo awake, wrenching him to harsh reality. Taking a once-over, he realized he was covered in sweat, not to mention sporting a massive hard-on.

_'Shit it was only a dream!'_

Ichigo could scream from the pure frustration bubbling up inside of him. He couldn't live like this anymore.

Today.

Today was the day he'd tell Renji everything.

* * *

Ichigo finally cornered Renji at the end of lunch. He felt fear and anxiety zing through him, but forcefully tamped it down._ 'This is it Kurosaki. Be a man and own up to your feelings!'_ Taking a deep breath, he plunged forward.

"Look Ren, I know classes are gonna start real soon but I gotta talk to ya about something." He looked up into Renji's face, hoping he wouldn't dismiss him. He wanted this off his chest.

Renji grinned. "No problem there Ichigo, what's life without a few skipped classes eh? So what's up?"

And here Ichigo's heart stuttered but he pushed on. "Look Renji, we've gotten to know each other pretty well over the last year or so and I…well I just…" Knowing he should get it off his chest as soon as possible, he rushed forward. "IlikeyouRenji."

"Wait, wait hold up." Renji laughed, holding his hands up. "Run that last part by me again will ya? And jeez, slow it down a bit."

Ichigo gulped. "I-I like you Renji."

"Well sure I like ya too bud," Renji replied, giving him a quizzical look.

Ichigo screwed his eyes shut. "More than a friend Renji."

"More than a…wait…are you saying…?" There was a pause for several moments.

"Yeah I am." Ichigo could feel his heart thundering in his chest as he waited for Renji's response, too afraid to open his eyes and see his face.

He heard Renji suck in a shaky breath and then say in the softest voice, "Ichi…look at me Ichigo." A warm hand cupped his chin, forcing him to raise his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes, taking in Renji's gentle expression. _'Oh God…what if he…I think he's gonna-'_

His mind staggered to a halt as a soft pair of lips brushed his own, the kiss deepening as Ichigo let out an unconscious moan. Renji's lips molded to Ichigo's, letting the barest hint of tongue come into play, but when Ichigo opened his mouth willingly, he plunged in without a thought and lapped up everything Ichigo had to offer. Their tongues ensued in a brief battle dominance, stopping only when the need to breathe became to much. They sood there gasping, Renji slumping down to rest his forehead against Ichigo's.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that." Ichigo smiled at that, glad that it had been him who had reduced Renji to such a state.

"Well why did I have to be the one who said it first? Why couldn't it be you?" There was no real anger behind the question – he was too happy to just be in Renji's arms to even think about ruining the mood.

Renji tightened his arms around him. "Well I – I didn't know if you were gay or not –"

"I didn't either." Renji winced then smiled.

"Well then I guess you're definitely the man in this relationship!"

Ichigo huffed and grinned. "I goddamn better be!"

* * *

Life seemed to fall into a rhythm after that. His dad had taken the news surprisingly well, which meant that he'd only needed one kick to the head to stop wailing ("DADDY'S BEAUTIFUL SON WILL NEVER SEE THE PRODUCT OF HIS LUSTFUL LOINS! OH MASAKI THIS IS A VERY SAD DAY!") before happily jumping onto his son and loudly proclaiming that he supported his son's sexuality for the whole goddamn neighbourhood to hear. Another punch had made him go down for the count and the rest of the evening had gone peacefully, with Ichigo promising to have Renji for dinner soon.

Ikkaku and Yumichika also had the same attitude. After a heavily blushing Ichigo had spilled his guts to the both of them, all they'd done was given each other a long look. Ikkaku had then tuned to Ichigo and said, "So now that you're officially a pansy, ya think ya can handle a night out on the town with tha rest of us?"

Ichigo's face had gone red, this time with anger and it didn't help that Renji beside him had burst into loud guffaws. It wasn't long before Ikkaku and Yumi joined in, followed finally by Ichigo.

"Still ain't got nothin' on me Ikkaku. I can drink you under the table no matter whose ass I'm getting."

* * *

Time had rolled by and before they knew it they'd been together for 15 years. They'd graduated together, gone through the police academy together, and had become partners in every sense of the word. They had a house in a nice middle-class neighbourhood and a white German shepherd named Shiro. They woke up together, ate together, worked together, went out on the occasional date and slept together. Life was as perfect as either could imagine.

Back in the sun-dappled alley, Renji walked towards him and came to stand in front of the corpse.

"Huh, looks like another one of our mysterious killer's victims." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Did ya call it in yet?"

Ichigo snorted, "Course I did, I ain't a rookie ya know."

Renji laughed but sobered quickly. "Anywhos, that's the 5th victim in as many weeks it seems, and we probably even haven't found them all. God, what a waste of life."

"Yeah, I'm gonna push harder to take over this case from Hanatarou. The guy's okay, but this is obviously way outta his depth. Waddaya say? Wanna help me on this?" he asked, even as he knew the answer would be the same as always.

On cue, Renji gave him his trademark wide-toothed grin. "Ya know me Ichi. Always got yer back. Never gonna be anywhere else."

Ichigo smiled at his lover, warmth rushing through him at those words.

Little did they know that no heaven can last forever.

* * *

**Free alcohol of choice for anyone who reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay update! I just want to thank everybody who reviewed and favourited, it really means a lot ya know *wipes tear*. On a sidenote,**** I don't explain it in the story but "ME" means medical examiner or coroner whichever you prefer. "Vic" is short for victim.**

**Warnings: swearing, mild sexual content, graphic themes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach *sigh***

**Happy readingz!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – **

Ichigo leaned back in his chair, expelling a deep breath. He was waiting for Renji to come back from the bathroom so that they could go to their Captain and request the transfer of the case. They'd already talked to Hanatarō about the switch and the timid man had been highly agreeable, his relief at having the case off his shoulders almost making Ichigo crack a smile. They'd all known that a new transfer like Hanatarō would never have been able to exploit the resources or dig the necessary fresh leads that would lead to the capture of the serial killer. He'd probably have a heart attack from the fright first!

Lost in his head, Ichigo didn't notice the amused looks that were being thrown his way, nor the man who was tiptoeing towards him from behind.

Renji's fingers were raised to his lips in a silent 'be quiet' sign, and a big grin was stretched out underneath the digit. Slowly, he approached Ichigo, who was leaning back even farther in his seat and in one swift movement, grabbed the back of the chair and tipped it dangerously low to the ground.

Ichigo was yanked out of his musings when the sudden action of his chair rushing to the ground. He felt his stomach, and eyes went wide, his arms flailed out in a desperate attempt to grab onto something before he fell.

"Whoa, what the fuck was that?!" he cried and looked up from his horizontal position only to see a massively grinning Renji. Loud snickers erupted around the room as Ichigo's face erupted in a massive blush, making his look even more adorable in Renji's eyes.

"Whatsa matter with yer balance Ichi. Seems yer a bit off kilter there." Renji burst out laughing at the other man's furious expression. Pissing off Ichigo was one of his favourite pastimes, probably because it was just so darn _easy_! The man had a fuse shorter than a lit bomb and Renji always got a good laugh out of it, never mind that the resulting arguments usually turned to mind-blowing sex. Well, at home anyway.

Ichigo, registering the snickers, felt his blood start to boil. Bracing his hands on the chair's armrests, he leaped out of it and launched at the still-laughing Renji. Fisting his hands in the man's shirt he jerked the tattooed face down to his.

"What. The hell. Is _wrong_ with you?!" Ichigo spit in his face, ignoring their audience. "I could've – I could've, I don't know, had a heart attack or something!" In response, Renji placed his hands on Ichigo's' and loosened the tight grip.

"Ahhh don't be so uptight Ichi. It wasn't like I was gonna do anything to ya so stop PMSing already! Ya need to smile more ya know," his gaze dropped to Ichigo's lips and he whispered, "and I think I know exactly how to make ya."

His puckered his lips exaggeratedly and leaned down, ready to plant a wet one. Ichigo's face scrunched up in mock-disgust as their lips made contact, but he couldn't maintain it as Renji proceeded to rub his puckered lips all over his, making a lewd sound to go along with it. Whistles and catcalls erupted around the division and Ichigo finally couldn't hold his own laughter in and pushed Renji away with a smile on his face.

At the pair's left, a loud giggle was heard and they both turned, only to see the division's resident self-proclaimed bombshell and go-to for a good time, Rangiku Matsumoto. She had her cell-phone out and it was obvious that she had been filming the two as a beep was heard and she put the phone back in her pocket. Noticing their twin stares, she grinned and flipped her mane of blond over her shoulder.

"Don't worryyy guys, I can make you two a copy too. Never say I'm not generous!"

Ichigo scowled art her. "Rangiku, if I ever see one shot of that anywhere it doesn't belong, I swear to God I'll –" he stopped abruptly as someone placed a hand on his arm. Turning, he saw Hanatarō looking up at him, eyes drooping with the trademark gloom of his.

"Uh Kurosaki sir, the Captain wants to see u-us" Hanatarō took his hand back and his lips tilted downwards, making his expression even gloomier.

Ichigo ran an irritated hand through his hair and huffed out a breath. "Alright Matsumoto, it seems your off the hook for now. But I still better not see anything anywhere, or else I'll make sure that Toshiro gets a good long look at the hidden stash of booze you keep in your desk." He grinned evilly at Rangiku's responding pout and turned to leave with Renji trailing amicably along with him.

By the time they arrived at the Captain's office, Ichigo had calmed down and had schooled his features into a blank mask; Renji looked much the same, though there was still a merry twinkle in his eye. Poor Hanatarō, however, was shaking visibly and shot panicked eyes at Ichigo when the latter glanced questioningly at him.

"I-I'm sorry sir. It's j-just that I've only met h-him once and-and he kind of scares me..." his voice tapered to a whisper as he finished and he hung his head, clearly ashamed. He jerked, though, when Renji slung an arm around his shoulders and squeezed.

"Eh, he ain't that bad. I actually really like the guy. Just watch out for his guard dog though, Kaname whatever, that guy doesn't just have a stick shoved up his ass, there's a whole fucking tree up there." Renji chuckled at his words, but stopped when he noticed that Hanatarō didn't look the least bit appeased. He paused and looked him over. "Look Hanatarō, just don't worry. Everything else will work out. Now come on, we don't wanna keep the guy waiting do we?"

And with that Renji knocked twice, before he opened the door and entered with the others close behind.

* * *

Sousuke Aizen sat in his comfy leather seat and looked out of the wall-to-wall windows. His office was a comfortable space. The décor was done in warm colours, dominated by deep browns, dark green and burnt oranges. There was a big oak desk in the middle of the room and several comfy looking couches spread against the walls. Despite the overall warm feel of the room, it was distinctly devoid of any personality. Everything was arranged just so and there were no personal mementos in the room, save for a beautifully polished sword with a green hilt displayed on the wall. But despite all that, Aizen considered it his home away from home, where he devised all his best plans and thought through his past, present and future ventures, nitpicking at every single aspect until he was satisfied with the results.

He sat in his chair and looked out at his kingdom – his to protect and preserve. He'd spent decades slowly gaining the people's trust and worming his way to the topmost political circles through sheer determination. He'd spent many a sleepless nights pondering over the next course of actions and how best to achieve his goals. All that had paid off, and now he sat, enjoying the rewards. His hard work had earned him his goal of becoming the most respected police captain in the region. At that, he let a small smile of satisfaction grace his face before a knock sounded at the door and he schooled them back to his regular polite mask. Swiveling around in his chair so he faced the newcomers, he smiled graciously.

"Mr. Yamada, Mr. Abarai, Mr. Kurosaki. I've been expecting you all. Come, take a seat please." Aizen waved a hand gracefully at the twin chairs on the opposite side of his desk, before a slightly apologetic look came on his face. "Oh my, it does seem that I'm a chair short."

Ichigo had already seen the problem and now he politely dismissed Aizen's suggestion. "It's all right Captain. I'll just stand and let the others sit."

Aizen tilted his head slightly and smiled at Ichigo. "Well, that is certainly very gracious of you. Come then Mr. Yamada, Mr. Abarai, take a seat." Once the two were seated with Ichigo standing behind them, Aizen continued. "Now what is it you're here for?"

Ichigo braced himself and carefully schooled his featured. "Sir, as you're aware, there has been a rash of recent murders over the last four weeks. The body Renji and I discovered just yesterday is the fifth that we've found and there may be countless others that we may yet not know about. The victims that have been identified to date are all high-level crime bosses, each with an empire in their own rights, and though we have not yet confirmed the ID on our latest, judging from the pattern that seems to be forming, we are assuming that he is in fact, a crime boss too. Sir, as of right now, Mr. Yamada is in charge of the case as he was the one who discovered the first victim. My partner and I are not discrediting his abilities nor do we mean any disrespect, but we feel that the situation now warrants someone more experienced, with a larger network within the city and its surrounding areas than Mr. Yamada has built in his limited time." Ichigo's gaze turned intense. "Sir, we know the area and its residents. People are extremely tight-lipped when concerning organized crime, but _we_ know who to talk to and what palms to grease. Employing our resources, we can bring the killer to justice much more swiftly than our colleague would be able to. Therefore, we are formally asking that you give my partner and me jurisdiction over the case." Ichigo took a deep breath and waited patiently for the response.

Aizen scrutinized Ichigo's face for a few moments, then ran his gaze over to Renji's equally calm one and finally to Hanatarō's slightly sweaty one. He paused there and pursed his lips slightly.

"And you, Mr. Yamada. How do you feel about Mr. Kurosaki and Mr. Abarai's proposition?"

Hanatarō gulped visibly but answered.

"I'm totally fine with it sir. I know I'm not what this case needs. I've only been in Karakura for a short time and I don't know the city as well as them. It would take me longer to piece together the information and make the connections between them. Mr. Kurosaki and Mr. Abarai are both respected officers and I think the case would be in good hands with them…" He tapered off at the end of his, for him, long speech, leaving the three other occupants of the room astonished.

Aizen recovered first and, smoothing his face out, said, "Well put Mr. Yamada. Now then," he steepled his fingers under his chin, "if nobody has any problem with it then I guess it's settled." Turning to the other two occupants of the room, he continued. "I expect a report on your progress at the end of every week, and I sincerely hope that there are not many of those. Mr. Yamada, you are to give these gentlemen full disclosure on any files or documents that you have come across pertaining to this case, no matter how significant they may seem. I want this business wrapped up as quickly as possible. Make yourself proud and make this division proud. Dismissed."

Aizen turned back to the papers on his desk, while Renji and Hanatarō rose. They all bowed and left the room.

Aizen looked up as the door clicked shut and immediately pressed a button on his intercom.

"Kaname, I need you in my office please." He released the button and sat back, as the door on the side wall opened and the blind African man known as Kaname swiftly entered the room. He bowed as Aizen started to speak.

"Kaname, I want you to obtain all the files that you possibly can, every single detail that you can manage, on the serial killer roaming around murdering the city's crime bosses."

Tosen bowed again and said in his deep voice. "Of course, Captain Aizen. I'll be right back."

Then he turned and made his leave, anxious to complete this task for his captain without delay.

Alone, Aizen swiveled around in his chair and resumed looking out at the peaceful-looking city. He sighed contentedly, letting a small smirk grace his face. _'His to protect and preserve indeed.'_

* * *

Ichigo and Renji were back at the former's cubicle, Ichigo in his chair with Renji leaning back against the small trash-covered desk. They'd already gotten all the information and had skimmed through the different data that Hanatarou had already piled together and precariously worked through. The USB that the files were on was snug in Ichigo's pocket, ready to be thoroughly pored over by the two when they went home. At the moment, they were taking a small breather, trying to plan out their next steps.

After a short pause, Ichigo said, "Why don't we drop by the ME's office and give whoever's working on our body a kick in the butt?"

"Ya sure, we need to be firing on full thrusters going into this anyway and we can't do that without the information that this victim gives us." Renji agreed

With a concrete course of action, they both straightened up. Ichigo stretched and Renji smoothed out his rumpled clothes. "Straight to the building then?"  
"Course."

"Wait, can we get a coffee first?"

* * *

Walking to the ME's building just across the street, minus the coffee, Ichigo tried to work out the puzzle in his head. He didn't have all the information yet and so he couldn't say anything for sure, but it seemed to him that the murders had a personal, slightly vengeful quality. In all instances, the common theme in the death had been lacerations on the body. That wasn't to say each victim hadn't received "special treatment" exclusive to themselves. M of the lacerations had been shallow enough to be non-fatal and so the victims had to have been alive through most of it. Any personal belongings had also been stolen or shredded, which in his experience meant that that the attacker personally knew the victim, as they were attacking their "sense of self". Any cop worth his badge could see the anger in the attacks. Crimes like this, the investigators usually focused on people very close to the victim or anyone they'd recently done wrong. The problem with this particular case was that, being that all the victims were notable crime lords with a long history of blood and violence, they had very few of the former left and many, _many_ of the latter. Additionally, people in this business were very tight-lipped and neither money nor protection meant anything to the most of them. They stronger the boss, the harder it got to carve any fresh leads.

The first victim had been somewhat lesser known, compared to the others at least. Yammy Llargo had dealt in providing "protection" for his clientele and he was the best in the business. His men were huge and bloodthirsty, striking fear into the hearts of whoever who saw them. He was also a major player in the black market flesh trade, importing young pre-pubescent girls to richly paying clients for pleasure. The girls themselves were trained in the arts of seduction, though there were those who preferred them kicking and screaming and Yammy was all too happy to provide. A big man himself, he was rumoured to sample frequently from the stocks and had killed many a young girl "accidentally".

They'd found him in a body bag at the outskirts of the entertainment district. He had been violently castrated and there had been a thick metal pole with mean-looking ridges roughly pushed into his anus, the entrance itself having torn in half. He had also been disembowelled and his head was severed clean off his body. The officer who'd found him had puked and had to be hospitalized briefly for mental trauma.

The second was a man named Aarroneiro Arruriere, a man famous for prizing physical beauty above all else. Rumour was that if he saw anyone he perceived to be more beautiful, the man was immediately killed and his face "adopted" by the plastic surgery junkie. Aarroneiro specialized in all forms of torture and "random" disappearances and he had built his fortune doing just that for others. There were accounts of him harvesting the skin of the prettier people he tortured and making custom faces for those who served him. After all, he loved being surrounded by pretty things, especially women. In fact, he had a whole harem-worth of them serving him 24/7 and taking care of all his needs.

He had been found naked in front of a facial reconstruction centre, big patches of his once flawless skin ripped off of him. His face was an especially brutal sight as _all_ of the skin had been removed, leaving just muscle and places where hints of bone peeked through.

The third and fourth had been brothers. Szayelapporo Granz and Yylfordt Granz were famous for their animosity towards each other. The ironic thing was that their businesses complimented each other's perfectly. It was said that all the drugs swimming through Karakura's system could be traced back to Szayel. He was a master at mixing up chemicals together to give customers utter nirvana. On the flip side, his drugs could also cripple your body with pain. He had a Master's degree in pure chemistry and he put it to good use, earning him boatloads of money. Yylfordt, on the other hand, managed the biggest distribution network this side of Japan. It reached indiscriminately from the highest, most prestigious circles, to the playgrounds of the local schools. Though on paper he appeared a legitimate businessman, a huge part of his income was shuttling his brother's drugs through the network wherever the money was. He didn't care if the customer was a prince of Japan or a misguided seventh-grader. Profit was profit for him and he made a big one allying with his brother.

They'd been found in Szayel's apartment, stripped naked and pumped full of a multitude of Szayel's most potent drugs. They'd died, the most exquisite pleasure and debilitating pain mixing together in their bodies, finally becoming too much for their hearts, which had ruptured from the pressure. As a final touch, great handfuls of money, all tinged with blood, were scattered around their bodies, sticking in the various fluids pooling on and around them. It had been a horrible and disgusting sight to walk into and you couldn't help but feel just an ounce of pity for the two brothers.

Presently, he was jarred out of his thoughts as Renji poked him on his cheek and he looked up to see the entrance of the building before them.

"Wake up sleepyhead. You really don't wanna deal with these assholes without bringing yer full game."

Ichigo blushed at the gentle rebuke and shoved past Renji to push in the revolving doors. Cold air rushed at him, raising an army of goose-bumps on his skin. The sickly smell of stale death and disinfectants registered and he scrunched up in nose in slight disgust. '_God, I hate this place.' _

They walked up to the receptionist, pretty girl with dark bangs and a braid hanging down her back. Her expressionless green eyes looked up at the newcomers as they approached and she spoke before they could.

"Master Kurotsuchi is expecting you. He's in room 12A."

Both Renji and Ichigo stifled their groans when they heard who was in charge of their vic's autopsy. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was undoubtedly a genius when it came to his work, though the sick pleasure he took in cutting up bodies and examining organs often put off people. No cop in their right mind wanted to willingly work with Mayuri and deal with his particular brand of psychosis.

Ichigo wiped a hand down his face. "Come on. Let's just get this over with already."

Renji groaned but followed after him as they took the elevator up to the second floor. They walked down the polished white hallway until they reached the double doors that led to their victim and Mayuri. Ichigo steadied himself and stepped inside the room, immediately seeing the grinning blue-haired man leaning down extremely close to the dead man's opened chest. Ichigo's mouth pulled down at the corners at the sight and he coughed into his hand to get the engrossed man's attention.

"Look Mayuri, we really gotta get going here so if you could just…" his voice died out as twin disks of flat gold flicked up to him. Mayuri straightened slowly and snapped the bloody gloves off his hands before stuffing them in his coat pocket.

"I'd _give_ you your information if you'd just let me finish in _peace_!" he hissed "What, you think what I do is easy? Without me all you glorified dogs would be nothing!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he felt Renji bristle beside him. He put a warning hand to his chest to stop him and retorted in a tightly controlled voice. "If you'll just tell us what we need then we'll happily get out of your hair."

"Well maybe if you just _SHUT UP_ then I could give you what you want." He turned back to his clipboard and looked through the pages on it. "Your body is has been identified as Coyote Starrk. He's actually a very high level crime boss, higher than the others we've seen before him. Some even consider him the leader of everyone else. Age 34, 6'2", brown hair and grey eyes. Other than the recent trauma, he has multiple scars over his body, mostly bullet and knife wounds. There are also remnants of a tattoo on the back of his left hand. By all accounts he was an exceptionally healthy man before someone made mince-meat out of him."

Renji spoke up. "So how did he die then?"

Suddenly a pen whipped towards his head and Renji ducked just in time. The mini-missile left a dent on the wall behind him and Renji stared wide-eyed at Mayuri who glared back him.

"Well jeez! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Renji clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

Mayuri dismissed him with a flick of his hand and turned back to his notes. "Don't interrupt me."

Ichigo rubbed a soothing hand across Renji's back as Mayuri continued. "There were traces of several hard drugs in his body. Some even I've never seen before. Their nature leads me to conclude that our guy wanted Starrk to be fully conscious during the whole event. He would also have been severely over-sensitized to whatever was being done to him and so he would've felt the pain doubly, maybe even more. He died approximately a few hours before you found him, when a large, blunt object crashed with considerable force on his skull – I'd guess a bat or some such. His head caved in and much of his brain had already leaked out when I got him. That's about all I have for now. Come back later then."

Both men blinked at the abrupt dismissal but left without a protest. They were just as eager to be out the other man's presence and they did have a lot of work to do now. New avenues had opened up to them with learning their victim's identity and they needed to follow through as quickly as possible.

As soon as they reached Ichigo's cubicle, they both hunched over the ancient compute as it loaded up. A few impatient moments passed as the computer hummed to life and Ichigo immediately started several searches on Coyote Starrk and his known affiliates. In a few minutes, they had everything the system had to offer on their victim and they both sagged in disappointment. Unlike the previous victims, precious little was known about Starrk. He dealt in weapons manufacturing, though he was best known for his innovations in the gun and firearms industry, making him an extremely rich man in a few short years. His company, Los Lobos Inc., had government contacts with several countries, those that didn't mind the shady rumours about him. The picture beside the information showed a handsome tanned face with a scruffy goatee, which looked at the camera with an extremely bored expression. He was reclining on a deeply padded chair and seemed to be almost asleep.

Ichigo studied the picture, trying to get a feel for what the man was like before his death, but was startled out of his musings when Renji exclaimed loudly and pointed at the screen.

"Oh hey look! He has a fiancée."

Ichigo focused on the name Renji was pointing at. "Grimm-jow Jae-ger-jaques. Wow that's a mouthful."

Renji snorted good-naturedly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Click on his name. I wanna see this guy!"

Ichigo smiled at his lover and complied, clicking on the name. They were greeted with an almost blank page save for a line of text and an image of the man in question.

Ichigo heard Renji grumble behind him. "Wow I can't believe all it says that he's Starrk's fiancé! I already know _that_, I wanted something more!" Renji continued to grumble behind him but Ichigo had stopped paying him any attention. The picture provided was of low quality and part of it was blocked by someone's thumb, but there was no mistaking the baby-blue hair and the equally striking blue eyes. It was an unusual palette, but for some reason Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off the smirking man in front of him. His heart was thudding loudly in his ears and his mouth seemed to have gone dry. He was barely aware that Renji had stopped grumbling and was now staring at him with a worried expression.

"Hey Ichigo," Renji shook Ichigo's shoulder, "Ichi what's wrong? What is it?" Renji gave an especially hard shake and Ichigo seemed to snap out of his stupor. He swallowed convulsively and tried to reassure Renji but his voice seemed to be stuck in his throat. Finally, after several unsuccessful attempts, he managed to squeak out a low "I'm fine Ren" before snapping back fully and taking in a deep, cleansing breath. He clicked out of the page and his heart seemed to beat easier because of it. Turning to Renji he gave him a weak smile.

Renji didn't seem completely reassured but Ichigo was glad that he'd let the issue go for now, because he didn't know what he could possibly say to Renji that would explain the situation without making it even worse.

"Well I guess we know what to do now, huh?" Renji finally asked.

Ichigo looked up questioningly, still a bit dazed. "What do you mean?"

Renji cocked his head. "Well it's obvious the first thing we gotta do is meet this Grimmjow guy. Standard procedure right? Especially for cases like this. So come on then, I wanna leave now."

Ichigo had paled again when he heard what Renji wanted them to do. But what did he expect? It was standard procedure to go for the family first, especially since it was possible that they may not yet know that their relative had died. _'You stupid idiot! You're making it a bigger deal than it is. That reaction – whatever that was – was just a fluke! I admit he's hot, but big freakin' deal! There're plenty of those in the world! Now come on, get a grip!'_ Ichigo mentally straightened himself and stood from the chair to face Renji. His hands came up to softly cup his husband's features and he smiled gently.

"You know I love you right?"

Renji laughed and leaned his forehead down to rest on Ichigo's. "Idiot, of course I do." Lips lightly brushed against each other and the two sighed contentedly. With that simple contact, Ichigo felt his world right itself again and he knew that they had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji couldn't help but gape comically as they drove up to the sprawling palace's massive gates. Neither of them had seen anything like this in their entire lives, at least not at this grand a scale.

Renji whistled. "Oooh Boy! That sure is a sweet pad! Man what I wouldn't give to live in the lap of luxury."

Ichigo mock-scowled. "Hey! You got your own right here." He swept a hand down his legs.

Renji laughed. "No offense Ichi, but yours is a bit bony for me-" He cut off as Ichigo swatted him on his head. "Aww yer so mean Ichi!"

Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms. "Laugh all you want buddy. Just remember this moment when you sleep on the couch for the next month." Ignoring Renji's protests, he continued. "And you better shut up now, we're approaching the gates. Look, the guards are getting up."

Even as he said so, the car stopped at the tall, majestic gates and a guard came to meet them.

"State your business please or vacate the property." The guard said threateningly.

Both Ichigo and Renji held up their police badges. "We're the police. Detectives Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai. We'd like to speak to a Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, if we can."

The guard scrutinized both of their passes before handing them back. He took a few steps from the car and pulled out a walkie-talkie, in which he spoke to for a couple of moments. Nodding his head as he got his orders, he tucked the device back in his belt and walked back to the car.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques agreed to speak with you briefly. Leave your car and the keys here until you return. When you go in, a servant will show you where to wait." The guard stepped back to allow the two to get out of the car. Renji walked around and reluctantly handed over the keys to the vehicle, before they walked in through the now opening gates.

They walked along the paved path, admiring the beautifully pruned hedges and the bursts of artfully arranged flowers. The walk to the front of the house was a short one and before they could knock a servant dressed in pressed blacks and whites answered the door. Ichigo and Renji stepped inside the lavish entry way of the house. The high ceilings boasted a sparkling multi-tiered chandeliers and a beautifully woven Persian carpet was spread on the floor. Along the sides, various glass busts and bouquets of lowers sat arranged under graceful water paintings of gorgeous landscapes. But before they both could admire to their hearts' content, they were ushered into a small sitting room with a massive bay window, spilling in natural light. Intricately carved white, grey and blue furniture was arranged so as to enhance the socializing experience. A warm fireplace cackled merrily against the wall and there was a small baby grand piano at one end of the end. The room had probably cost more to furnish than what they made in an entire year! _'Stupid, cheap cop salary'_ Ichigo groused.

They were told to sit and wait for the "Master's" arrival and then left alone. Renji took the opportunity to turn slowly in a full circle and whistled appreciatively.

"Wow, Ichi. I swear to God. Some people have it so good in life. Where's the fairness in this world?"

"Has anybody told you that life isn't fair?"

Ichigo jumped at the new voice and turned towards the door where the newcomer stood leaning against the doorway.

Blue clashed brown as they locked gazes and Ichigo felt like the ground had given way beneath him.

'_Shit, I'm so screwed…'_

* * *

**A/N: Oohh I like where I left off! So many possibilities, so little time...Anyways REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: All the usual I guess. Nothing much in this chapter except for some swearing and mild sexual stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own! RARRGH!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 –

Ichigo held his breath as the stranger kept their gazes locked together. Time seemed to rush by without notice as he stared into those seemingly depthless pools of the purest ocean blue. He felt his like his brain was firing all of his synapses at once, and his blood boiled until he thought he'd burn from the inside out.

Who was this man, who could induce him into such a state? Ichigo had never thought about anyone else like that except Renji. Sure he'd checked some especially hunky specimens out, but that was usually in a drunken stupor and Renji was there hooting right along with him. This was certainly not one of those times. And Renji – how was Renji reacting to all of this?

With great effort, Ichigo tore his gaze away from those hypnotic pools and glanced at Renji fearfully. Surely the other had noticed Ichigo's dumfounded state –how could he not have? Ichigo knew his feelings must be as loud as a freaking billboard on Broadway – inside he felt like a live pyrotechnics show, making him dizzy. But when his gaze landed on Renji, the other was grinning at the blue-eyed man, totally oblivious to his partner's reaction.

"Well! You must be Mr. Jaegerjaques. I'm Detective Abarai and my partner here is Detective Kurosaki. It's very nice to meet you. If you don't mind we'd like to talk to you for a moment."

Ichigo immediately glanced to the man being addressed, curious to hear his response. He saw him smirk slightly at him before turning his attention to Renji, leaving Ichigo to furiously fight the blush trying to light his face.

"Nobody calls me Jaegerjaques, but when they do it's _Mr_. Jaegerjaques – when they're begging for mercy that is. For now though, Grimmjow's just fine." He grinned wolfishly.

Renji shifted on his feet, his hand moving slightly towards his sidepiece. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the action and tsked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you _Detective. _I can have this place swarming with guards before you even have _time_ to be afraid."

The two men glared at each other, instantly deciding that they didn't particularly care for the other. The tension was thick enough to choke on and Ichigo felt the adrenaline racing through him. This had the potential to turn ugly real fast. '_So why are you just _standing_ there? When did you turn into such a _coward_?!' _Realizing that that was exactly how he looked as he meekly just stood by, Ichigo steadied himself and stepped in between the two men.

"Look here _Grimmjow, _we're just here to ask some questions. That's all. So the faster we do this, the faster we can get out of each other's' hair. Sound good?"

Grimmjow spared him a brief glance and sneered. "Ya whatever. Just get on with it. My patience is already running thin."

Ichigo nodded and turning, led Renji to the sofa, while behind them, Grimmjow took a seat opposite them on a small love-seat.

Ichigo clasped his hands. "So now that we're not trying to kill each other–," he ignored Renji grumbling beside him, "–let's just start with the basics."

Renji finally got himself under control and straightened. "Do you know a Mr. Coyote Starrk?"

Grimmjow snorted derisively. "Course I know him. This _is_ his friggin' house after all."

Renji frowned. "What is your relationship to Mr. Starrk?"

"I'm his _fiancée_ you dumb fuck. Maybe if you actually _used_ you brain and did a little _research_, you'd know that!"

Ichigo could feel the anger filling the room again and quickly he cut in before they were at each other's throat again.

"Grimmjow, while we appreciate you answering our questions, it doesn't help anybody if you antagonize us along with it."

"Well, I wouldn't _have_ to if your partner there didn't ask such stupid questions!"

Ichigo saw Renji clench his fists white in his peripheral vision and sighed. '_God, this man was insufferable'. _But the job came above anything else, even their personal feelings. "They're routine questions. We have to ask them. Now please, can we continue?"

Grimmjow leaned back against the seat and crossed his arms. "Shoot."

"How long have you two been engaged?"

"Couple of months now."

"Would you consider yourselves close?"

Something strange passed over Grimmjow's face, throwing it in shadow and making his stare go blank for a second. It passed rather quickly and so Ichigo wasn't exactly sure what to make of it, but he tucked it away to puzzle over later. He turned his attention back to Grimmjow, who cleared his throat before he answered, his voice a bit gruff.

"I think you missed the part about us being fiancées idiot. You guys really are couple of dumb twits ya know. Where the hell do they find you these days?"

Ichigo could feel his own anger start to rise but he knew that Renji would be much worse, so he placed a warning hand on his thigh.

"When was the last time Mr. Starrk contacted you?"

Grimmjow scrunched up his face in thought. "Huh, it was a couple days back I think. Said he needed to fly out suddenly and wouldn't see me for a couple of day."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No."

"Who he was meeting with?"

"Nope."

Renji shifted and exhaled loudly. "Just tell him already."

Grimmjow pinned his gaze on Ichigo. "Tell me what?" he drawled slowly.

Ichigo raked his gaze over his face, trying to determine how the news would be received. There were all the normal emotions of course: anger, denial, sadness, guilt…but he already had a sense that Grimmjow would not fit into those categories. Steeling himself, he plunged in.

"We regret to inform you that that body was Coyote Starrk was found yesterday night at approximately 2 in the afternoon. He died when he was hit in the back of the head with a rounded blunt object but there were signs of serious trauma present on the body which happened _before_ the time of death. We're sorry for your loss." His formal tone turned slightly puzzled at the end when the man in front of him showed no emotion whatsoever. In fact, in a very clichéd move, Grimmjow started examining his nails and he hmphed.

"Oh. Well that's a shame ain't it? I guess I better prepare for all the funeral arrangement and whatnot." Suddenly he grinned maniacally. "Wait, why pretend? I'm gonna throw a party and now that the old fart's gone I can make it as loud as I want without disturbing his fucking '_sleep'_!"

Ichigo and Renji both sat in similar states of shock, neither of them knowing what to say. They'd never had a family member respond this way before – usually people got angry, broke down in tears, and they'd been prepared for that. But this manic man was on a whole new level it seemed. '_Wow, I knew he wouldn't fit the mold, but even this is just crazy…and helluva suspicious.'_ And it seemed both Ichigo and Renji seemed to reach that conclusion at the same time, as their gazes locked and a silent message was sent between the two. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques had just moved up the list of their suspects.

The man in question had stood up in the meantime and pulled out his cellphone. He seemed to be tapping away on it furiously and constantly snickering under his breath. Ichigo cleared his throat, trying to get the man's attention, but was ignored. He tried again, calling his name, but Grimmjow just turned his back to them. The two detectives looked at each and shrugged. It seemed that they were in for wait.

They didn't have to wait long though, before the blue-haired man turned back to them, grin intact and eyes glittering dangerously.

"It's all set then. The party's tonight at 9. Thanks for the news by the way. I owe you guys."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the man. "Why so happy Grimmjow? You'd think that being the man's fiancée, you'd be devastated."

"Ack! Did you honestly think I could ever like a lazy lump of lard like him? All Starrk ever did was lie around and sleep while his people made the money for him. He never _did_ anything. No sun, no fun. No _SEX_! The only good thing about him was his dough and fuck baby he had loads of it. And now it's all mine." Grimmjow grinned triumphantly.

Ichigo couldn't help but grimace slightly at the cold words. "So you were just in it for the financial benefits?"

Grimmjow barked out a laugh. "Course I was you shit for brains! What else was there?" Abruptly Grimmjow turned and started walking towards the exit. "I think this interview's over for now. I need to go prepare for the party."

Ichigo leapt off the sofa. "But we have to finish!"

Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well how about this – I'll invite you guys to the party too and maybe then I'll answer some of your questions. Good?"

Behind him, Ichigo heard Renji get up and step up beside him. "Look buddy. This isn't something you can do on a whim. This is a police investigation. And if you don't answer our questions, then I make sure you go behind bars for Obstruction of justice."

Grimmjow faced them fully and his lips pulled in a vicious sneer. "Watch it bitch-face. This is _my_ house now. _My_ territory. And _no_ one fucks with me on my territory!" Grimmjow was positively snarling by the end, his body burning with blood-lust.

Once again, Ichigo felt his heart squeeze from the tension. He groaned internally at the behaviour of the two seemingly grown men. He seriously needed to get Renji out of here now, or he doubted they'd come out of this unscathed.

Wrapping his hand around Renji's trembling wrist, Ichigo turned him towards the door. "Thanks for the invite Grimmjow. We'll be back tonight and get our answers then. I think everyone here needs a chance to cool down. We'll see you later then." And with an almost jaunty wave, Ichigo dragged a heavily protesting Renji out the door of the palace, oblivious to Grimmjow's hot gaze behind him. They went back to their car, where he accepted the keys from the guard and drove the fuming Renji home.

Behind them, Grimmjow grinned triumphantly to himself. He'd dress especially good tonight. Anything for that hot detective.

"Hmm Kurosaki…" he rolled the name seductively around his lips and went to get ready for the seduction.

* * *

The ride home was tense and Ichigo felt all the tension and stress from today culminating into a hard, throbbing spot behind his eyes. _'Fuck, this is perfect. What else can go wrong?'_

By the time they reached the house, dusk had fallen and the sky was a riotous canvas of deep oranges and light reds. Under normal circumstances, Ichigo would have stopped for a couple of minutes to admire the sunset and drink it in. This time of the day always calmed Ichigo down, no matter how foul his mood before. He loved it especially when Renji joined him, and they would watch the kaleidoscope of colours lighting the sky together, leading to soft kisses and gentle love under the emerging stars.

But, looking at Renji slamming the door to the car and stomping down the driveway into their house, Ichigo knew that this would not be one of those days. For a tiny moment, he let the sadness envelop him, before he gathered his courage and got out of the car. Standing in his driveway, he looked down the quiet street, with the evenly placed bushes, neatly trimmed by their respective owners, the white picket fences and the quietly slumbering two-story, Victorian houses that were nearly identical to each other. Only the smallest of subtle differences existed between each and theirs was staring him right in the face. Holes in a variety of sizes graced their front lawn and great, big globs of dirt were scattered everywhere. He could see the tiny little daffodils that they're neighbour had planted for them torn and trampled under muddy foot-prints. Or rather he should say muddy _paw-prints_, as he knew exactly who had caused this chaos. 'Shiro you little rascal,' he sighed mentally, 'you're lucky I don't have time to deal with you today.'

As if to accentuate that, a loud crash came from inside the house and the sound of Shiro whimpering followed. Ichigo knew his time was up and so reluctantly, he turned towards the house and entered. The first thing he saw was the antique porcelain vase that one of their friends had given them as a wedding present on the floor. The sharp pieces were scattered all over the hardwood and the little bundle of violets that had been inside were strewn all over. He heard Shiro give a low whine and looked up to see him sitting hunched up in the back corner of the room, but nonetheless watching them intensely. Finally, Ichigo turned towards Renji who was heaving and had his fists clenched bone-white. Renji noticed his gaze and growled low in his throat.

"What the _FUCK_ were you doing back there Kurosaki," Ichigo flinched at that. So, they'd resorted to last names huh? _'I guess this is gonna be one of _those_ fights.' _

Ichigo sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say Renji."

If possible, Renji's face turned even redder. "You don't know what to say? You don't know what to _say_?! Well how about starting with an apology! One for acting like a fucking _pussy_ back there and letting Grimmjow lead you like a fucking _dog_ on a leash and the _second_ for running like a _coward_ when he spit on our authority!"

"Renji, what would you have me do? Your answer obviously was engaging him physically and you know that's not really a solution." Ichigo tried to plead with him, but he knew that Renji had a thick skull and this was one of those times where he wouldn't reach him.

"Goddamit Kurosaki! If he'd laid one hand on me you know I would've slammed him behind bars sooner than he could cry for his mommy!"

"Ya, and been castrated by his guards before you even stepped out the door! _Think_ about this Renji. It'll be better if we do it tonight."

Renji snorted derisively. "Oh ya? How?"

Ichigo rubbed at the throbbing ache behind his eyes and tried to focus on his thoughts. "We won't be alone tonight and he won't want to cause a big scene. Besides, he'll probably be plastered anyway. Easier to manipulate, ya? We'll get him to spill all his secrets then and after this is over, you can have the fight you're spoiling for. What do you say?"

Renji stared incredulously at him for a long, drawn out moment. "Kurosaki…_Ichigo. _What you do to me." His voice came out in a breathless whisper and he slowly wrapped his arms around his husband's frame. "I'm sorry, Ichi. It's just – he pissed me off so much! The way he talked about his fiancée, his attitude towards life–" Turning his head, he pressed his lips to Ichigo's neck and inhaled, "–to _you_…I couldn't handle it babe. You're right, I'm sorry."

Ichigo felt a huge weight fall of his chest and the throbbing behind his eyes grew duller. Slowly, he raised his own arms and secured them around the man he loved more than anything, the one he'd vowed to stick by no matter what crazy shit happened. He knew that no matter what hellish roller-coaster life crafted for him, Renji would always be right there beside. He was the one constant in his life. Someone to strive towards when he wanted to give up, so he could have this warmth enveloping his core. Only Renji could give him this sense of safety and security.

He smiled into his lover's chest, burrowing deeper into the warm wall of muscle. "It's okay. It's fine. I love you." And he repeated it as his hands snuck under Renji's shirt and caressed the warm muscle of his back. Renji's breath hitched and he moaned low in Ichigo's ear. They could both feel the lust thrumming through their bodies, lighting their nerves up until it pooled into in their groins. Hands became frantic and breaths came faster as their clothes were dropped unceremoniously on the floor. They were on their jeans when the sudden loud ringing of the phone cut through the air.

Ichigo and Renji froze as their passion-addled brain tried to make sense of the sudden intrusion. They smiled ruefully at the other as their hearts slowed to their normal rhythm. Disappointment hung heavy in the air as Renji slipped free of Ichigo to go and answer the phone. Behind him, Ichigo shrugged and started picking up the clothes on the floor, thinking about starting the long overdue laundry. Just as he had picked up the last article, which happened to be Ichigo's undershirt, he heard something clattering noisily on the kitchen floor. Dumping his load on the sofa, he quickly made his way to the kitchen, wondering what had happened.

When Renji had picked up the phone, he had been annoyed enough to throttle someone, preferably the person who had called them. But the voice on the other end made him buckle down on his emotions and listen.

"Renji. Rukia was in an accident."

Renji gaped for a second. "What?! What do you mean she was in an accident Byakuya?"

He heard Byakuya release his breath slowly on the other side. "She was involved in a car accident when coming home from a friend's house. The driver of the other vehicle was – severely incapacitated."

"You mean he was drunk?"

A short pause, then, "Yes."

Renji's mind whirled out of control. How could this have happened? And why? Rukia – Rukia couldn't have been hurt. She was so – so –

"What – what's she like right now?"

Another pause and when Byakuya spoke again, his voice carried a hint of strain. "She's not – doing so well right now. The doctors are waiting to see if she will stabilize over the night, and maybe then they will attempt surgery. So for the meantime – we will just have to wait and see."

Renji swallowed, his throat gone dry. He didn't want to think things like that about Rukia. Of her lying bleeding in a hospital room somewhere, her spirit kept alive by _machines. _It horrified him and he knew what he had to do.

"Wait for me Byakuya. I'm coming."

* * *

When Ichigo heard that Renji was leaving, a myriad of emotions went through him. Anger, that he was leaving him to do this all alone. Fear, for Rukia and for himself, now that he didn't have a buffer against Grimmjow. Sympathy, for what everybody must be going through. But most of all, understanding, that Renji _had_ to go take care of family. Because that's what Byakuya and Rukia were to him, ever since they'd adopted him when he was 13 and his own parents had died in a freak storm. They were the only people he had left and he loved them both a lot. But especially Rukia, who he'd always had a special bond with growing up, even before Renji had been adopted in. He knew that this news had devastated Renji, even if he was bottling it inside right now. He would do anything he could to make the burden easier.

So he put a smile on his face and reassured Renji that he didn't have a problem with him leaving, that he supported him. And when he saw the blatant relief shining on Renji's face, he knew he had done the right thing.

Renji ran upstairs to pack a small bad and get everything he needed. He didn't know how long he was staying and so wanted to be prepared.

Downstairs, Ichigo gnawed on his lips, worry for Renji assaulting him. If he knew Renji, and he did, he would forget about everything except the one thing he needed to do. That relentlessness was good for his career, but not when it came to his personal life. So when Renji ran back downstairs, Ichigo stopped him.

"Wait Renji, where will you be staying?"

Renji glanced back at him impatiently. "I'll crash at Byakuya's when I need, but otherwise I'll be at the hospital."

"Alright," Ichigo let go of his arm and sighed, "Don't forget to take care of yourself Ren. Eat, sleep. I want you back whole."

Renji rolled his eyes at Ichigo. "_Alright_ Mom. Whatever you want. But I need to go now 'kay?"

"Ok." Ichigo whispered and Renji gave him a brief kiss before bolting out the door. Ichigo stood in his spot for a several quiet moments before he forced himself to move and gather up the clothes again. Besides, he still needed to get ready for the party. At the thought of that night and what was sure to be an utter fiasco, Ichigo groaned. _'This day could not get any worse.'_

* * *

Two hours later, Ichigo was ready for the party. He'd cleaned the house from top to bottom, taken Shiro for a walk, fed both of them, showered and changed his clothes. He'd decided on fitted black slacks, an even more fitted black, silk button up with a slim orange tie completing the deal. Confident that he had everything he needed, he loped downstairs, gave Shiro a final rub and drove back to the palatial residence.

When he arrived, it was only half an hour since the party had started, but already the house was full to bursting. Music boomed and shook the ground he walked on, and he stumbled over several people passed out on the ground. He saw that many of the little nooks and crannies were filled with couples in various states of undress. He quickly turned away from the sight and hurried, or more like fought his way, inside the house.

It didn't take him long to realize that the situation wasn't much better here. The hallway was filled with sweaty bodies jammed together, dancing to the pulsing music. Smoke and perfume mixed in the air he breathed, making his throat itchy and his eyes water. Not wanting to stand in the doorway for long, he pushed through the crowd, sticking to the sides where it was relatively less dense. Sweat made his skin sticky and he was finding it hard to breathe in the press of bodies, so when he saw a door, he didn't think, but quickly pushed through, gasping for the relatively fresh air. Turning around, he hurriedly locked the door so that no one else could come in. He needed time to regroup if he was going to find his suspect and the overwhelming crush of people outside wasn't helping his concentration.

He heard the soft rustling of cloth behind him and froze. _'Shit! I knew I should've checked the room. What if I locked some freaking serial killer in with me?'_ Ichigo felt his heartbeat start to race as he turned to see who was in the room with him and his eyes widened in shock.

"Well well well, look who dropped by. Hey Kurosaki, you here for the show? Come closer then, I won't _bite_." The blue-haired man snapped his teeth to emphasize his point, seemingly unfazed by the blond woman on her knees, sucking his dick enthusiastically. _Very_ enthusiastically.

Ichigo blushed and looked away from the embarrassing sight. Somehow, he got his mouth to work. "Look I'm here, you're here. Let's just get the interview out of the way so I can leave." He was proud that his voice didn't hitch once.

Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo's words and stepped forward. Or tried to, but the woman leaning in front of him made him stumble. He growled in annoyance and, fisting his hands in her hair, tugged her off his dick.

"That's enough bitch," he snarled. "Leave, before I get angry." The blond stumbled off of the floor onto her feet and frantically tried to arrange what was left of her clothing around her as she staggered towards the exit. Ichigo unlocked the door for her and stepped out of the way as she got swallowed by the writhing mass outside. Quickly re-locking the door, he turned back to Grimmjow, who had tucked himself in and was now reclined lazily over the settee, one arm thrown over the back of it.

"So you'll answer my questions now then?"

Grimmjow flashed that feral grin again. "Course I will Kurosaki. But first, I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Where's that stupid dick-head partners of yours?"

Not expecting that question, though in hindsight he probably should've, Ichigo squirmed slightly, hoping the other didn't notice. "He uh, had to go out of town for an emer-gen-cy…" Ichigo's voice faded to a whisper as he noticed Grimmjow's grin stretch wider and a hungry gleam come into his eyes. Their gazes locked for the second time that day and again, Ichigo felt the fire trying to crawl up his belly. His pulse thundered in his chest and he felt a trickle of sweat run slowly down his back.

"Ohhh what a _pity_. I guess you're all alone now then huh? Then maybe you wouldn't mind if…" Grimmjow let his sentence go unfinished as he advanced slowly onto Ichigo. The other man watched him come with wide eyes. He could see the fear in them, that awareness of danger. But he could also see the lust swimming in those molten brown depths. Those eyes that had captivated him from the very beginning and had hooked their claws into his brain since. All day, he could only think of those eyes, and wonder how they would look filled with passion and need. For him, and him only. And now, here was his chance to have him all to himself. Grimmjow almost cackled with glee at the delicious thought.

Ichigo backed up against the wall, fumbling behind him for the lock so he could open it and escape. He was out of his depth here – this man was just too much for him. But just as his fingers grasped the bolt, strong hands clenched around his wrists and forced them up against the wall.

Grimmjow could feel the slight tremors wracking Kurosaki's body, his breath turning harsh, and it made him even harder. But that was for later. Right now, he wanted to taste this man, savour his flavour on his tongue. He leaned down to his ear and breathed softly against him.

"What's the matter Kurosaki? Why so afraid?" he flicked his tongue out to trace the man's ear and felt him shudder harder. "I know you want me. I can practically smell it on you."

Ichigo turned blazing eyes towards his captor. "I'm fucking married, you idiot! And even if I wasn't, I'd never sleep with someone like you!"

Grimmjow cocked his head in slight surprise. "You're married? To who?" he paused then narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me it's that redhead asshole."

Ichigo threw as much venom as he could in his voice. "Well it fucking is. So just fucking let me go!"

There was a pause and then: "This is perfect!" Grimmjow laughed uproariously.

Ichigo stared incredulously at him. "Wha – what do you mean?"

"It means that _when_ I claim you as mine, I'll basically be _pissing_ on his territory! Hah, this is fucking amazing!"

"Hey, I'm not _anyone's_ territory!" Ichigo scowled.

Grimmjow looked at him with smoldering eyes and Ichigo's knees suddenly went week. "Yes you are. You're _my_ territory."

Suddenly their lips were inches apart and Ichigo couldn't breathe. Anticipation crawled up his chest and he knew he couldn't deny his attraction anymore. Grimmjow breathed slowly over his lips before he whispered softly.

"What's yer name?"

Ichigo inhaled and replied just as soft. "Ichigo."

Grimmjow sighed and leaned even closer. "Ichigo," he breathed before their lips sealed softly together.

* * *

**AHA! finally some action :D anyways drop a comment people. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! Thank for all the support so far :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – **

Ichigo felt his world crashing down around him. Grimmjow's lips were softer than he'd imagined and he knew if given the chance, he would lose himself completely in them. Grimmjow's hand travelled around to the back of his neck and he deepened the kiss ever so slightly. Warmth invaded his senses and Ichigo gasped at the heady feeling it invoked in his body. Grimmjow didn't waste the opportunity and thrust his tongue into Ichigo's hot cavern, travelling and tasting every nook and cranny. Breaths turned heavy and pulses raced as seconds turned into minutes of fervent kisses, broken only by the occasional gasp for breath. Ichigo was in sensation overload as his mind was assaulted with Grimmjow – his heat, his taste, his scent – it all combined into the most intoxicating aroma that Ichigo had ever encountered. He couldn't remember ever feeling this way before, not even with Renji...Renji…Renji!

Ichigo's breath got stuck in his throat as the thought of Renji invaded his mind. Renji – the man he'd built a life with, the man he loved, the man he'd _married_!

Ichigo felt as if he'd been dunked in a bucket of cold water. His mind rebelled at the betrayal he was committing and he felt sick to his stomach. Placing lightly trembling hands on Grimmjow's chest, he heaved the other man away from him. Their lips ripped forcefully apart and though Ichigo couldn't deny that they separation had hurt, he knew that he'd done the right thing. Steadying himself, Ichigo faced the puzzled man in front of him.

"Grimmjow…we – I can't do this," he forced the words out of his mouth, turning his face away. "It's not worth it."

Blue eyebrows pulled down over equally blue eyes.

"Why not?" Grimmjow, it seemed was genuinely startled at his reaction. "What's stopping you? You were fine with it a minute ago."

Ichigo's face turned hard at the reminder and he looked Grimmjow right in the eye. "Whatever that was, it's not happening again. What _is_ going to happen though is that we're going to sit down like civilized beings and I'm going to get my investigation underway. There _will be no_ two ways about this, understand?"

Grimmjow sneered. "Actually, I understand perfectly well." He pressed his lips together in a thin line. "Get off my property. Now."

Ichigo shook his head. "There's no point Grimmjow. If I leave now then you can expect to be escorted to the station tomorrow – I'll question you down there, if I have to and trust me, that's not going to a pleasant experience for you."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Lock me up all you want, _Ichigo_, but you'll _hear_ from my lawyers." He closed in on him menacingly. "And they'll fucking. _Rip. You. Apart_." He enunciated each word carefully, leaving Ichigo rattled, though he tried his best not to show it. Instead, he plastered his own sneer on his face.

"Then I guess we'll see each other tomorrow Mr. _Jaegerjaques_. Get those lawyers ready, we'll see how they deal with the possibility of murder charges for their client." With a last heated glare, Ichigo turned his back to the fuming Grimmjow, opened the door and left. Behind him, he heard a massive roar rattle the door and he allowed a small smirk to linger on his lips as he pushed through the thick crowd and back towards his car. He was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo walked into the office earlier than he usually did, heading straight for his cubicle. He was on a mission to dig up more background info on Grimmjow. The man was scheduled to come in today and Ichigo was determined to be as prepared as possible. The blunet couldn't have appeared out of nowhere and just magically happened to rise into the good graces of one of the city's most notorious crime lords. There had to be something he was missing.

Ichigo glanced towards the clock. It was currently 6:09 am, almost 2 hours before his shift was even supposed to start and around him, emptiness reigned, except for the occasional grunt from the people still there from the night watch. The absence of any familiar face satisfied him – he didn't want anyone to interrupt his investigation right now. So ignoring the few odd looks thrown his way, Ichigo hunkered down and waited for his ancient computer to start up. Because as soon as it did, he had some serious digging to do.

* * *

He quickly learned that Grimmjow was as much a mystery to the world as he was to him. The man had no trace of a past, no familial connections to speak of, no place of employment, not even so much as a grocery receipt in any database. Ichigo himself would have started to doubt if Grimmjow Jaegerjaques even existed, if not for the scan he'd accidentally stumbled upon, of a partially burned birth certificate he'd found in the archives of a small church in Switzerland. The only things legible on the paper had been the date of birth, listed as approximately 32 years ago, and the first letter of the father's name.

_'S. Now where the _fuck_ am I supposed to go from there?' _

Ichigo leaned back in his chair and groaned. He was no closer to puzzling out this man than he had been at the beginning. And now, it seemed his time was up. The pen had filled up while he'd been occupied and the noise level had risen to a near cacophony. Any hope of achieving peace had long since been strangled and trampled a bloody death.

Knowing that that would have to do for now, Ichigo heaved himself out of his chair and worked the kinks out, sighing in painful pleasure when his back gave a series of satisfyingly loud pops. His stomach chose that time to grumble and he belatedly realized that he'd left the house that morning without anything as much as a coffee. Ichigo gave an amused snort. _'That's like committing blasphemy for a cop.' _

His feet carried him to the squad's cafeteria house, which operated around the clock, there for satisfying anyone's need for semi-burned coffee and limp sandwiches. Getting himself one of both, Ichigo settled down at a table overlooking the street outside. That's why, when a couple minutes later, a cop car pulled up and Grimmjow was pulled out of it, Ichigo was able to observe Grimmjow alone for once, without being on display himself.

Ichigo was disconcerted to find that the man looked positively unruffled, the slight smirk gracing his lips only widening when an army of expensive-looking lawyers, all with matching brief-cases and haughty expressions, climbed out of the sleek Mercedes Benz that had followed close behind. The group marched into the building and the cops leading Grimmjow swung around to the Interview Room C, which Ichigo had already booked for the morning.

Glancing at his watch, Ichigo noted that it was only 9:10 – the room had been booked until 11:30. Getting as comfortable as he could on the hard-back chair, he sipped his coffee leisurely. It would do Grimmjow good to have to wait a little, let the anger stew a bit. That always got the information pouring easier.

* * *

Ichigo waited 15 more minutes, then cleaned up the table and set off towards Room C, where a certain blunet awaited him. Despite his insistence yesterday, he was actually pleased with the way that things had worked out. This was Ichigo's element after all, where he'd bled and sweated for the most important six years of his life. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the quiet, speculative glance directed his way, nor the equally subdued calls for his name. He was only brought back to reality when a warm, heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

Ichigo tensed at the unexpected intrusion into his thoughts and as his senses cleared, he finally registered his name being called softly, but quite insistently.

"Ichigo, a penny for your thoughts," the warm voice of his Captain Aizen came, causing Ichigo to blush hotly in shame.

"Uh, sorry captain. Just thinking about the case." Ichigo straightened to attention under the smiling gaze of the other man.

"Ah yes. And have you made any progress yet?"

Images of him and Grimmjow kissing flashed in front of his eyes. "Yes, I believe so sir. I was actually on my way to interviewing a suspect right now."

Aizen's eyes twinkled merrily. "Of course Detective, I would expect nothing less. If I may, can I sit in on the interview. Just observing mind you, I'll leave the questioning to you."

Ichigo was thrown for a second, but he recovered smoothly. "Uh, of course, Captain Aizen. It would be my pleasure."

The two fell into step beside each other, a companionable silence befalling them, before Aizen spoke again.

"Renji informed me that he would be taking personal leave for a couple of weeks. Is everything alright?"

Ichigo turned to Aizen, a small frown marring his face. "Yeah, his sister was in an accident. They're really close, so I couldn't say no. It's fine though, it's not like I can't handle it."

Aizen gave a little laugh. "No I have every confidence in you, Detective. But tell me, I wasn't aware that Renji _had_ any family. I was told they'd died in a freak accident or some such."

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. "Freak storm actually. And yeah, Rukia and Byakuya are really his adopted family. But he knew Rukia before though."

Aizen tilted his head in thought. "Would that be Rukia and Byakuya _Kuchiki_, then?"

When Ichigo nodded his affirmation, Aizen hummed to himself. "I myself have had the pleasure of meeting Byakuya several times actually. Amazing man. Very smart and articulate."

Ichigo gave a rueful smile. "I'm sure he is Captain. Though I couldn't really say since I don't really know him that well. He doesn't seem to like me much."

Aizen waved his comment off. "It doesn't matter really. Now, on to more important matters. I'd like to know who it is you'll be interviewing today."

Ichigo frowned slightly at the abrupt change in conversation, especially considering who it now surrounded. "He was the fiancé of our latest victim, sir, who we've identified as one Coyote Starrk. His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

By this point they'd arrived at the door to the interviewing room and Ichigo turned his back slightly to Aizen as they entered. Enough that missed the look of shock and brief anger that swept over Aizen's face, before it was wiped away by his usual mask of graciousness as he entered the room after Ichigo.

Inside the brightly lit room, Ichigo looked to Aizen to receive the go-ahead signal before he went through another door that led to the interviewing room itself. There, Grimmjow and his lawyers waited for him, the former with an annoyed look on his face, while the latter now supported carefully blank masks. Meanwhile, Aizen made himself comfortable on the other side of the two-way mirror and settled down for the interview. He wouldn't miss this for the world.

* * *

On the other side of the mirror, in an equally brightly lit, but much more Spartan room, Ichigo came face-to-face with his suspect. The other man's gaze snapped up to his heatedly, fire burning in those impossibly blue depths.

"Ah, at last the ever gracious Ichigo deems to grace us with his presence. Tell me Kurosaki, do you _enjoy_ digging a deeper grave for yourself? Is it a _dream_ of yours so die as bloody a death as humanly _possible_? Because that's fucking exactly where you're-" His icy tirade was cut off by a firm hand on his arm, belonging to a thin bespectacled man on his left. The same man then sniffed delicately at Ichigo and pushed his thin-framed glasses up his nose.

"Uryuu Ishida, of Ishida and Schiffer. Ulquiorra Schiffer, my partner, would be the one on the other side of Mr. Jaegerjaques. We are here representing Mr. Jaegerjaques and his interests and to advise him in anything he requires."

Ichigo looked over on Grimmjow's right, to see a similar-looking man, with large green eyes and skin even paler than his partner. Ichigo supressed a grin. _'Huh, it's like an emo party around here. Musta missed the memo.'_

The muted sound of a throat clearing brought him back to the present. He noticed Uryuu looking slightly annoyed and couldn't supress his grin at the thought of the fun he could have riling him up. But one look at the bored Grimmjow, and he knew that this was not the time for messing around. He had a job to do.

"Alright then Mr. Ishida, Mr. Schiffer and everybody else. I'd like to formally start this interview and remind you all that this session _is_ being taped and recorded, so everything you say _will_ be on record. You may ask to stop the interview at any time and you may take time to consult privately with you lawyers. I will read you your rights if you're all ready."

As Ichigo recited the rights, he noticed Grimmjow's stare slide continuously to the two-way mirror, back and forth. His body tightened almost imperceptibly, enough that a regular eye wouldn't have picked it up. However, Ichigo was trained to notice these types of signs and he found the whole deal curious. He resolved to ask the captain about it later. For now though, he put his game face on and started the interrogation.

"Are you aware of the recent murders in Karakura?"

"Yeah sure. I do own a TV ya know."

Ichigo ignored the sarcastic tone. "Did you know any of those individuals murdered?"

"Sure, met some of them at parties or whatever. Had a smoke once with Yylfordt. He was okay. Can't say the same for his brother though." Grimmjow barked out a laugh.

"Are you aware of the circumstances surrounding their deaths?"

"Word trickles."

"Who were your informers?"

"Can't say, can't say. Matters of business, ya?" Grimmjow shrugged offhandedly.

"I need names Grimmjow."

"Sorry, no can do."

Uryuu cut in. "What my client means is that he can't possibly remember the name of every single person he's ever talked to. People gossip, Detective. I don't think it helps your case to try and prosecute every one of them."

Ichigo gave the man a measured glance, and then dismissed him casually. "All right then, next question. How did you meet Mr. Starrk?"

Grimmjow paused, and then answered at length. "We met at a masquerade actually, hosted by a mutual – friend of ours."

"What happened after?"

Grimmjow shifted. "Well, we –" He was interrupted again, this time by the Schiffer, who'd leaned forward in his chair.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques is not obliged to answer that question. That is a matter of extreme privacy and I'm sure holds many fond memories for our client that he would rather not voice. If it's all the same, please proceed to your next question." His voice held not a trace of emotion, leaving Ichigo slightly perturbed.

"Hmm. I'd like to hear it from the man himself actually." He turned expectantly towards Grimmjow.

Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra, his lips pulling down at the corners. "They're bitches, but they're right. Next question."

"All right then, how about we go back to the basics. How old are you Mr. Jaegerjaques?"

Grimmjow tensed at the new line of questioning, not liking where it had the potential to go. "31, last I checked."

"Where were you born?"

"…Switzerland. I think."

"Good. What is your mother's name?"

"…I – don't know.

"What about your father?"

Grimmjow quieted down completely, at a total loss for how to proceed. His lawyers waited with bated breath to see what he would say, how he would respond. Grimmjow himself felt a trickle of apprehension race down his spine.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door, shattering the tension in the room. Ichigo felt annoyance surge through him at the interruption, before he forcibly quelled it down, on the chance that it was the captain. But damn it, he'd been right there! He'd felt in his gut that'd he'd been close to a breakthrough and now it was all basically down the drain. Damn it, damn it, _damn it_!

Ichigo took a deep breath and opened the door to see none other than Captain Aizen behind it. The other man smiled apologetically at the noticeably peeved detective and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo, but I'm afraid that I will have to cut this interview short for now. I know that this is your case, but I'd like to see Mr. Jaegerjaques privately, if I may. He doesn't seem to be cooperating very well and I'd like to have a talk with him. Smooth the way for you, so to speak. Would that be agreeable with you?" Aizen smiled affectionately, radiating good-will and sincerity, and Ichigo had no choice but to step aside.

Aizen acknowledged his response and addressed the rest of the room. "I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you all to leave, except you Mr. Jaegerjaques. You may stay."

Uryuu straightened out of his chair, indignation flashing in his eyes. "Look here mister. You have no right to –" He was interrupted by Grimmjow's loud huff.

"Stick it already Ishida. It's fine, you guys are dismissed."

Uryuu spluttered, "But sir, you need us –!" He was again cut off by Grimmjow, his tone growing noticeably more irate.

"Leave alright! If you're worried about not getting paid in full, then don't! You'll get the full amount we agreed on all right? Now _get out_!"

Ichigo watched wide-eyed as the man adjusted his gasses on his nose again and signalled the rest of his lackeys to clean up. He stepped aside quickly as the troupe marched stiffly outside and disappeared. Turning back to the scene, he noticed the expectant look on Aizen's face, belatedly remembering that he needed to leave too. With a quick bow to his captain and a last look at the blunet slouched in his chair, Ichigo turned his back and left, closing the door firmly behind him.

* * *

Aizen turned to look at the lightly sulking man in front of him, and sighed exasperatedly. "One job, Grimmjow. One job and you couldn't even do that right."

Grimmjow's head snapped up at the rebuke. "What d'ya mean I couldn't handle it? I was handling it fine! Course he'd probe me first. I was the guy's fiancé after all. Or did you forget the job _you_ gave me?"

Aizen walked forward and lowered himself gracefully into the chair in front of Grimmjow. "No, of course not Grimmjow. Don't be absurd. I just meant that you could've handled it better than that. I _thought_ I trained you better."

"You trained me well enough. I got that asshole to trust me didn't I, got him to fucking _propose_ to me! I _did_ my job, what more do you want?

"I want you to have better control of your emotions. I want you to not flinch every time someone asks you about your past."

Grimmjow sneered at the man in front of him. "Well sure. Next time Kurosaki asks me my about my family, about my fucking father, I'll just go blab everything to him. How would you like that huh? _Dad?_"

Aizen tilted his head slightly in acceptance and stood. "Very well then, Grimmjow, I see your point. But next time, have your excuses ready so you do not falter. You're no use to me in jail. Goodbye...son." And with that, Aizen turned and walked briskly out the door, leaving a frustrated Grimmjow behind. He walked past Ichigo and inclined his head slightly to him. "You may continue your questioning. I will send the lawyers back so there's no trouble. Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to."

Ichigo stared after Aizen's abrupt departure, but quickly put it out of his mind. He had to go take a second pass at a certain blunet.

* * *

It was the darkest part of the night and the hospital was deathly silent. Patients slept and machines gave their rhythmic beeps as time slowly crept forward. The stillness was suddenly shattered by the sound of rushing feet and laboured breaths, of a pounding heart and a racing mind. Renji ran down the bleached, white halls of the hospital where Rukia had been admitted, trying desperately to find the room she was in. His mind was awash with horrible images of Rukia bleeding, of Rukia dead and he knew the only way to get rid of them would be to see her in the flesh. Hear her heart beating, her breath whooshing in and out. His feet skidded to a halt in front of the room where a regal-looking man was just exiting.

Byakuya looked up to see a panicked Renji looking at him wildly, raking his eyes all over him for any signs of Rukia's condition. Silently, he stepped aside and gestured to the open door, signalling for Renji to enter.

Renji's feet felt like they weighed a thousand tonnes as he got closer and closer to Rukia's door. Finally he stopped inside and his eyes raked over the various beeping machines, the many tubes attached and the fluids being forced in and out of the small body under the mountain of covers.

His feet seemed to move forward of their own accord, and his footsteps hastened, especially when the mountain moved. A petite raven head peeked out and bleary violet eyes fastened on his face.

"Ren-ji," Rukia rasped in a small voice. "You-You're here." Her words ended in a croak, as her parched throat gave out on her.

Renji rushed to her side and framed her small face in his big hands. "Don't talk hey. I'm here. I'm here. I'll always be here."

Rukia's eyes fluttered closed. "I'm…glad. I – love y-you."

Renji blinked away the tears threatening to flow. "I love you too babe." Leaning down, he placed a lingering kiss on his beloved's chapped lips. "I'll always love you."

A small smile tugged at Rukia's lips and she sighed happily. "I know."

Slowly, with Renji hand enclosed warmly around hers, she fell into a restful sleep, happy after a long time.

* * *

**Oh lol i just had to go and add another freaking twist didn't I? Anyways don't forget to review :D Until next time then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chap kinds explains the background behind Grimmjow and Renji and Rukia's relationship. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own for shit**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – **

Grimmjow was fuming. How dare did Aizen come in there and basically spit on his work? Had he not done the job? Had he not followed the man's words to the law? So what if sometimes his emotions got the better of him? It had never interfered with his jobs before; never put his mission in jeopardy. But still a little voice in his head whispered traitorously about a certain orange–haired detective. The way his blood started boiling every time he saw him, every time he even got a whiff of that delectable scent. The way his heart started beating erratically and his groin tightened when he touched that silky smooth skin. Grimmjow knew that if there were ever something that would distract him from his mission, it would be Ichigo Kurosaki. He'd never felt this way before, not with any of his dozens of casual flings or with the people he'd had to seduce on the job. For the first time in his life, he wanted to take things slow.

'_Yeah, slow,' _the voice snorted in his head. _'Is that what you called it when you had him pinned against the door, practically raping his mouth? Sorry, we must not be on the same page here.'_ Grimmjow growled quietly at that. He knew what he'd done and the only excuse he had was that the male had been looking especially enticing that night. All hot and bothered in that tight, black outfit of his that made his golden skin and vibrant hair glow warmly from an inner fire. Grimmjow's body had moved before his mind had caught up with it, his hunger to completely take over that body overriding everything else. But now he wanted something else. His interactions with the little spitfire had aroused in him a need to woo the other man slowly, to take him on dates, vacations, anything Ichigo wanted. He wanted his strawberry to completely melt in his arms, to look at _him_ solely with those chocolate eyes that stole his breath away. He wanted his Ichigo to…love…him.

Grimmjow's mind stuttered at the last thought and he went hot in a full-body blush. Love. It was something that had been rare in his life. Sure, there were those who had uttered the words, and in the beginning he had even believed them. But life and tutelage under his _father_ had taught him that "love" was something that was uttered too easily in this world. To him, it was a word used to cajole, to manipulate others into giving them whatever the other wanted. He'd found _that_ out early in his life.

It wasn't easy growing up with a father like Aizen. He'd spent the first ten years of his life in a small cave, high in the mountains. The only human contact he'd had for those years had been his father and even he would disappear for months at a time. Grimmjow learned to cherish those times of lonesomeness, because the arrival of his father signalled the beginning of another grueling "training" period.

In the beginning, he hadn't minded, just being grateful to hear another human voice and feel another presence side-by-side with him. But then the lessons turned from everyday things like solving simple math problems to learning the many arts of killing, whether it was a man or a beast, in as many ways as humanly possible. He'd learned how to wield knife at four and a gun at six. At that time his father had also deemed him ready to develop an immunity to poisons. Every day, Aizen had fed him non-lethal amounts of the day's poison, observing quietly to see how it would react with the boy's body. Grimmjow would attempt to sit as quietly as he could, trying not to show the pain he was in, because even then he knew that displeasing Aizen brought a hell in itself.

But even that wasn't as bad as when he'd hit puberty and had started filling out. Grimmjow hadn't known that anything was special with him, until the day that Aizen had decided that he would finally get a taste of the real world for his 14th birthday. They'd walked down a mountain trail that Grimmjow hadn't known was there, and after a couple of hours, had come across a small market at the base of the mountain. It had been the first time that Grimmjow had seen such a rush of people and he'd been overwhelmed with it all. It had been made worse with Aizen prodding him incessantly to strike up a conversation with random people and learning something each and every time, until he'd amassed a database of information for possible future exploitation. The brunet's reasoning had been that this was a fine time to develop and refine his social skills, for him to assess what needed improving and what they had worked enough on. Grimmjow hadn't cared – for him it had been pure torture approaching people he'd never met in his life and trying to charm them into indulging in their private lives.

Meanwhile, Aizen would always stand a ways back and observe his son trying to employ the skills he'd drilled into him. His sharp eye immediately noticed the way that the females especially would stand to attention when he addressed them, the way they would blush demurely and bat their eye lashes. Some of the more endowed ones would straighten their back, resulting in their assets jutting out rather comically. At this, Aizen surveyed his son critically from head to toe. The young man was leanly muscled from their fighting lessons and his skin shone a light bronze in the midday sun, making the blue of his eyes snap out even more. Aizen chuckled to his himself quietly. The boy's mother had come from exceptionally well stock and even he had to admit, he had chosen wisely in her. The woman's genes, combined with his, had resulted in a stunner of an offspring, one who was beginning to come to age sexually. The possibilities that this afforded him were endless and Aizen was eager to explore them all.

All Grimmjow knew was from that day on, there was less an emphasis on the human body's many weak spots to more on those that caused pleasure. His father started visiting him more and more and would now always brought someone else with him. There would be no introductions or other niceties exchanged – the other person would immediately lie down on the bed and Grimmjow would be expected to pleasure them until they couldn't talk or breathe. Under his father's ever present gaze, he learned to bring anyone to their peak, to dangle them there until they begged or bring them to a mind-numbing release as quickly as he could. He learned to do so with minimal effort on his part, as Aizen wanted his son to have minimum contact. After all, he didn't want a whore for a son, did he? Meanwhile, Grimmjow learned to hate the man he was supposed to call his father. He learned to hate his body for how it looked, and how it made others respond. But most of all, he learned to hate the helplessness he felt, his ignorance of the other man's motives. He'd asked Aizen why once, asked him for his motives, his goals. His father had looked at him with a blank gaze and responded at length.

"Don't question what you can't understand Grimmjow. Maybe one day…one day I'll tell you of the glory…of the rot that only I can…" Aizen's voice had tapered out into a soft whisper and he'd retreated into his mind for a long time. Grimmjow remembered that as the night when his young mind had first questioned that maybe all was not right with his father. He'd asked again a while later, but gotten the same softly whispered response. To this day, his father had never graced him with a real answer, but Grimmjow was older now. He'd managed to piece some things together, especially in light of his current mission.

When he'd first gotten it via mail, he'd located his father at his home and questioned him. They'd sat down in the lushly decorated living room and Grimmjow had asked him quietly what the brunet could possibly achieve making him try to pose as Coyote Starrk's fiancé. There had been an uncomfortable feeling roiling in his gut and he wanted it assuaged. He wanted assurance that this was not just another of his father's increasingly crazy schemes to gain power, most of which ended up with him recuperating for months in the hospital. It seemed that lately, Aizen would do anything to get what he wanted, and his ideas were getting more dangerous by the day.

That day, Aizen had looked at him with a slightly wild look in his eyes and repeated something he hadn't heard in almost a decade.

"Don't question what you can't understand Grimmjow. Maybe one day…one day I'll tell you of the glory…of the rot that only I can-" But this time he hadn't stopped at that. "Only I understand the rot enough…enough to kill it…kill it completely. It's time…the only way…Grimmjow…would you refuse your father…his dying wish?"

Aizen had gripped Grimmjow's rigid shoulders, shaking him slowly back and forth. "Would you refuse, son?"

Then he'd done the unthinkable and brought Grimmjow forward slowly to clutch him almost tenderly to his chest. "Grimmjow…my boy…we could…I could do so much for this city…but they don't see…my vision…my beautiful vision…I can be their savior Grimmjow," he'd pulled Grimmjow up to look into his face. "And you're the only one who can help me…won't you help me son?"

By this time, Grimmjow was thoroughly shaken up on the inside, though he tried his best to supress the shudders of fear and anxiety he felt. Cautiously, he eased out of his father's embrace, leaving the other's hands to fall limp to his side.

"Yes, I'll help. I am your son after all."

Aizen had beamed unexpectedly at him, his face transformed into one of warmth and affection.

"Thank you, son. I know you won't disappoint me. I have trained you rather well you know." And with that little pat to his back, Aizen ushered Grimmjow out of his home, stating that a police captain couldn't be seen fraternizing with someone who was now effectively the enemy.

Grimmjow was left more disgruntled than ever. And as he turned down the quiet driveway to walk back to his car, all he knew was that somehow, he needed to pry Aizen's clutches out of his life for good. Or else, somehow, somewhere, he'd end up food for the rats.

Presently, Grimmjow looked up from his reminiscing to see his alluring detective walk into the room. And as he drank in the sight of that beautifully sculpted body and those warm, syrupy eyes, he knew that he would do whatever it took to get out of Aizen's grasp. He would do anything to reclaim his life for his own, preferably with a certain strawberry included. He'd had enough.

* * *

When Ichigo walked back to the interview room, he was immediately thrown off by the sight of a rather passive Grimmjow, with his head bowed and his hands clasped on his knees. His world did a complete 180 though, when those electric blue eyes rose up to his and for a split second, he saw unbelievable passion in them. Enough that it blew his breath away and left him reeling completely. Then Grimmjow blinked and the world righted itself again. Ichigo blew out a slightly shaky breath. He wasn't sure whether he loved or hated the effect Grimmjow had on him. _'But it doesn't matter, though. You can never have him.'_ He licked his lips unconsciously and began.

"Well, your lawyers are on their way. When they come, we can –" He was interrupted when Grimmjow scraped his chair back and stood up.

"Don't bother Ichigo. I'm not in the mood anymore." Straightening to his full height, he stalked closer to him. Bending slightly, he turned his head and whispered against Ichigo's ear. "I know what you want Ichi, and you and I both know I have it. But not here – I want to talk somewhere more…_private_." Grimmjow's hot breath washed over him and goose bumps prickled down Ichigo's neck.

"Where do you want to go?"

Ichigo felt Grimmjow grin against his ear. "How about I come over, then we'll talk."

"'Come over'?"

"Yeah. To your house maybe?"

Ichigo's mind stalled at the idea. He did not absolutely, not on any level, want this man anywhere near his house, near his safe haven. The place that him and _Renji_ had bought with their hard-earned money. He didn't know what it was, but the thought of Grimmjow prowling around their place made him very uncomfortable. If he invited the other man over, it would be like sharing another part of his life with the man who seemed intent on ruining it. He wanted the two to stay as separate as possible.

'_But you know he has the information you need. You could solve the crime of the century, just by inviting the man over. Besides, it's not like if he tries anything, you'll just give in. Right? _Right?_' _

The thought of Grimmjow trying anything caused an anticipatory shiver to run through Ichigo's body, one he immediately regretted as he felt the other man press more tightly against him. He put his hands against the other's chest and pushed him back a little, scowling fiercely.

"Fine, you can come over. But I'm warning you. Don't try any funny business or my gun just might accidentally go off. Possibly hitting a vital organ in the process – you just never know with these things."

Grimmjow let a laugh rumble through his chest and backed off completely. "Fine, Ichi. Meet me down at the parking bay. You can give me your address there."

Ichigo hesitated, his mind clamouring at him to back off and force the interview here, but after a short pause he agreed. Grimmjow smirked teasingly at him and left the room, leaving Ichigo to stand there silently, dumbfounded at his own actions.

* * *

When Ichigo arrived home, his mind was a whirl of emotions. He couldn't believe that Grimmjow would be coming over in just a few hours. Coming _over_. To his _house_. He could only think that he must have gone temporarily insane in order to have agreed with that.

'_Oh god, why couldn't I have just suggested the fucking park or something. That's private too!'_

But another voice piped in response. _'Yeah, but you didn't want the park did you? You wanted him here, at your home. You wanted him in your personal life.'_

Ichigo groaned loudly at that. He knew the voice was right. A small part of him had wanted the blunet to take a step from his professional life and into his private one. And that small part had momentarily taken over, become too strong for its own good, when Grimmjow had whispered the suggestion to come over so seductively in his ear.

Ichigo ran his hands roughly over his face and resigned himself to his fate. Grimmjow was coming over, period. He had information relevant to the case and that was _it_. It was his job to get that information and catch the murderer, whoever they were. That was his primary responsibility, and _nothing else mattered._

_'Still, I wish Renji were here. Things would be lot better with him.'_ But then he snorted. Who was he kidding? Grimmjow and Renji, in the same room? It would be like a World War 3.

Ichigo squared his shoulders and made up his mind. The only thing he would be tonight was professional. Strictly that and nothing more.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was pacing around in his living room. Now that he'd made his decision to tell Ichigo everything, he could feel the anxiety setting in. He knew that once he told Ichigo everything, there'd be no going back. He'd have to give up everything he'd ever achieved, because if Aizen ever found out, he would surely come looking for him. He'd been under the man's thumb for so long that the prospect of freedom still seemed almost mythical. A life where he didn't have to drop everything on his father's whim, where he could pursue anything he wanted, any_body_ he wanted. Grimmjow shuddered. It sounded too good to be true. Like something that only some lucky few got - certainly not someone as undeserving as him.

He closed his eyes and pictured his Ichigo's face. Grimmjow knew that a large part of why he was finally betraying his father was because of him – because he wanted him for himself, and he'd never be able to achieve that with Aizen still lording over him. Even though there was no guarantee that Ichigo would come with him in the end – he'd seen how attached he was to that stupid red-head – Grimmjow was determined to try. Besides, he knew the lithe male was attracted to him and that was the only encouragement he needed. From this day forward, his only mission was to make Ichigo Kurosaki fall in love with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

* * *

By the time that Ichigo heard the car pull up on his driveway, he was as cool as a cucumber. He stood up from the sofa and picked a small piece of lint from his pressed grey shirt. The doorbell rang insistently and squaring his shoulders, he went and answered the door. There, on the other side, stood a massively grinning Grimmjow, in a form-fitting black tee and stone washed jeans that hung low on his hips, leaving a tantalizing sliver of tan flesh to peak through. Ichigo could feel the heat start to rise in his face again and he ruthlessly tamped down it.

"Hmm. Looks like you're right on time Grimmjow. Funny, didn't take you to be the punctual type."

Grimmjow licked his lips slowly. "Aww Ichi, you know I would never miss even a second with you."

Ichigo hmphed in annoyance. "What the fuck did I say Grimmjow. Now behave or this is going back to the police station."

"Yeah, but then you'll never get the information outta me. So really you have no choice." Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly. "Now, can I come in or what?"

Ichigo stepped back from the door and Grimmjow sauntered in like he owned the place. As Ichigo closed and locked the door behind him, Grimmjow was busy going through the main level of the house, looking over the place his Ichigo called home. He came to the kitchen and stopped in front of the fridge, looking over the various mementos and pictures stuck on it. He growled quietly at the pictures of Ichigo and Renji together – of them touching, hugging, or in one, kissing. His lips tightened further when he went into the living room and saw similar photos gracing the mantelpiece. But it was the middle picture that really caught his attention and made him quiet down in contemplation.

It was one supposedly taken the day of Ichigo and Renji's wedding. They were on a beach, the sun shining brilliantly, and the surf frothing gently behind them. The two were posed very informally, Ichigo riding piggy-back on Renji's back, both their shirts unbuttoned halfway. Renji was grinning madly, but it was Ichigo's face that really made him pause and cause a twinge in his chest. He had his arms wrapped around the red-head's neck, the joy on his face spilling out. He was caught mid-laugh, eyes crinkled and hair tousled brilliantly and the sun did wonders for the golden skin that showed through the half-open shirt. He looked like he was on top of the world.

Grimmjow swallowed as he felt the man in question come up behind him. They both stood there quietly, looking at the picture. After a few seconds, Grimmjow broke the silence.

"You love him?"

Ichigo cleared his throat before he answered. "Yeah, I do."

"How long you two been together?"

"Since high school. He was my first."

Grimmjow exhaled slowly. "Wow. That's a pretty long time…but didn't you ever wonder if you were… I dunno, missing something?"

Ichigo paused for a second. "…I never felt like I did. Renji…he was everything I could ever want…everything I'd ever imagined in a relationship."

"So where is he now?"

"His sister was injured in an accident. He had to leave and I couldn't say no."

"Did you want to?"

"No, I know how important she is to him. Always has been."

"…Alright, fair enough."

Ichigo knew they were treading into dangerous territory, but he couldn't help taking the plunge. When it came to this man, his curiosity was insatiable. On some level, he thought that should concern him, but he honestly didn't care.

"What about you Grimmjow? You ever have anyone?"

Silence. "…You mean anyone special?"

"Yes."

More silence and then a quiet sigh. "Let me tell you a story Ichigo…"

* * *

Renji groaned as he stretched, his back complaining from spending the hours sleeping hunched over in his chair. A series of soft pops sounded and Renji sighed in quiet relief. God, if he kept this up, he'd have back problems by forty.

"You alright?" A soft voice sounded from the bed he'd been resting his head on. Renji smiled as his gaze landed on the sleepy raven-haired woman.

"I should be asking you that question. You were the one in the accident –" Renji clamped his mouth shut as Rukia flinched. _'Oh, fuck. I'm so stupid.'_

"Hey, shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean –" This time a bandaged hand on his mouth stopped his panicked rambling and Renji instantly fell silent.

"It's fine stupid. I'm fine. Now shut up before I have to kill you to do it." Rukia smiled ruefully and Renji's shoulders sagged in relief. He leaned forward and touched their noses together lightly.

"Don't worry, babe. You'll be out of here soon. You're my little demon remember."

Rukia laughed quietly. "How can I forget? Remember the year when that was the only thing you called me? It was so embarrassing."

"Eh what can I say? Sometimes you're just too cute when you're angry." Renji leaned forward his rested his head on her thin shoulders.

Rukia rested her head on top of his. "Meaning I'm not cute anytime else?"

"Noooo that's definitely not what I meant. You're cute all round."

Rukia yawned lightly. "Good."

Renji smoothed a hand down her hair. "Go to sleep babe. You need it."

Rukia yawned again. "Are you going to leave?"

"Never."

"Good," Rukia said as her eyes slipped closed. "You promised, remember?"

Renji did remember. The day almost a year ago when Rukia had shown up at his doorstep, dripping wet and sobbing silently. Ichigo had left the day before to meet his family and so he'd been alone, until the petite woman had appeared. He remembered how the worry had enveloped him and how he'd ushered her hastily inside, quick to offer her a hot shower and a change of dry clothes. While Rukia was doing that, Renji had brewed a cup of tea and heated some leftovers from dinner up, so that they could be ready when she came downstairs.

He'd sat by quietly while Rukia had eaten her fill, and when she was quietly sipping her tea, he finally ventured to ask her what was wrong.

"I know it doesn't sound like a big deal…but…my boyfriend…he broke up with me." She'd started crying again at the end of her explanation and Renji had gathered her up snugly against him, running his hand softly up and down her back, silently offering his support. After a while, she sniffled quietly and continued.

"I really lov-ved him you know…I thought we would get married…have k-kids."

"So why did he do it? Did he give you a reason?"

Rukia tucked her face into Renji's chest and nodded. "He said – he said that I wasn't _woman_ enough for him. That I was too brash and loud and I yelled too much. He told me to be more like Inoue. Fucking _Inoue_. And then he said my boobs were too small." This last sentence ended in a quiet snarl and Renji tightened his arms around Rukia.

"Forget about him 'kay? He's an asshole. He obviously couldn't see quality product if it hit him in the face."

Rukia smothered a laugh and raised her tear-stained face. "Quality product, huh? Didn't know you thought so highly of me, Abarai."

Renji smiled fondly down at her. "Course I do stupid. I think you're the most amazing girl I've ever met in my life."

At that, something strange passed over Rukia's face. "You – you really think so?"

Renji leaned down and bumped his nose lightly with hers. "Of course I do. You're beautiful Rukia. Don't believe anything otherwise."

Rukia had looked up at him for a long moment. He still remembered how her hand had raised ever so slowly to rest against his face. "You're really something you know that?"

Renji had stilled at the soft tension that had suddenly filled the room and the warm feeling trying to bubble up in his chest. When he spoke his voice came out slightly husky.

"Rukia…what…?" He'd stilled completely when she'd leaned up and pressed warm lips against his, keeping them there until Renji moved back hesitantly against them. They'd seperated when neither couldn't hold their breath any longer.

"What was that, Rukia?"

"I don't know Renji. I don't know."

Then she had tucked her face quietly back in the groove of his neck and asked in a small vioce. "Are you going to leave me too, Renji?"

"…Never. I promise."

That day had been the start of their secret relationship – a relationship that had wracked his mind with guilt and doubt from the start. On the one hand, he had a loving and stable relationship with Ichigo, but on the other hand, there was Rukia. Rukia, who invoked in him feelings of protection and tenderness that he'd never felt before. Rukia, who he couldn't get out of his mind at night, who plagued his thought at day. He was caught in the middle between the two and he knew he'd have to choose soon. Ichigo was bound to find out before long and Rukia had already been showing signs of displeasure with his inability to decide.

But for now, Ichigo was far from his thoughts and he had Rukia to take care of. The rest would work itself out later.

* * *

**Review please? ^^*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach - never have, never will (but maybe someday when I'm rich enough...)**

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – **

"_Let me tell you a story Ichigo…"_

Ichigo's heart thudded loudly in his chest. Finally, this was his chance to get to know this elusive man better. He couldn't lie – ever since he'd seen his picture, there had been a flame of curiosity that had ignited in his being and it had only gotten bigger and brighter the more he interacted with him. His soul hungered for any of information – he wanted to get to know the real man, the man that he felt that nobody had paid enough mind to discover until now, and for some reason he felt good that he'd be the first.

In front of him, Grimmjow shivered lightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Now that the time was here, he was feeling strangely apprehensive. There was a strange roiling feeling in his gut and palms were sweating profusely. He almost felt disgusted with himself. He knew his decision to come here and spill his secrets was no big feat. Hell, he'd thought about backing away more than once. But always in the end, it had seemed to him that the payoff for his honesty would be far greater than his existence right now. He was tired of being the bait in Aizen's schemes – tired of being paraded around like a gilded cock. For the first time in his life, he felt tendrils of warmth trying to break though the wall he'd built around him through all the years – for the first time he felt something stir in his heart and make it _throb..._he wanted that feeling to last. And so he was here, with Ichigo, gathering the courage to do something that left him feeling boneless with both terror and anticipation. His life as he knew it, would be over the moment he uttered the first words.

"I–" His voice got stuck in his throat and he shifted on his feet uncomfortably. Ichigo noticed his discomfort, and hesitating only slightly, touched his arm.

"Here…maybe you should sit down."

Grimmjow nodded slowly and walked towards the deep leather sofa, sinking almost bonelessly into it. Ichigo looks at him for a second and then joined him.

"Anytime you're ready."

Grimmjow raked a hand through his hair haphazardly. "It's not that I don't want – It's just – if Aizen ever finds out…" He let loose a small sigh. "It's…harder than I thought it would be…"

Ichigo scooted closer and cautiously placed a warm hand on Grimmjow's forearm. He felt the other tense for a split second but then relax.

"What are you afraid of?" Ichigo asked softly.

Grimmjow frowned and a denial automatically exploded out of his mouth. "I'm not afraid!"

Ichigo just waited quietly, until Grimmjow huffed and relented. "Alright, _fine_! What if I told you I was fucking terrified? What if I told you that my heart's beating faster than a rocket, that my palms are sweating a fucking _ocean_, that my mouth feels like sandpaper…what would you say, Ichigo? How would you make me feel better? I'm going against _decades_ of conditioning and threats of pain to give you this information. What's in it for me, huh? How do _I_ live with it?"

Ichigo sat back, shocked at the sudden outburst. This was the first time that Grimmjow had lost control in front of him and Ichigo didn't know what to make of it. What _could_ he offer Grimmjow in return for his information? What collateral could _he_ give to Grimmjow that could assure the man of his safety?

But on the other hand, why was Grimmjow doing it in the first place? Why had he come so far without any guarantees or hope for reward? What had Grimmjow thought he could gain – he had a hard time picturing him doing it out of the goodness of his own heart. With that question burning in his mind, Ichigo shifted forward and faced Grimmjow.

"First I want to know why…why did you agree to do this in the first place?"

Grimmjow's eyes sharpened and he pressed his lips in a thin line. "I don't think you're ready for that yet, Ichi."

"Tell me. I want to know."

Grimmjow sat still for a few seconds and then spoke. "Not yet…But how about this? I'll give you the information if _you'll_ do one thing for _me_. How about it, huh?"

Ichigo furrowed his brow at the thought. A part of him was yelling at him to refuse, that he should never give Grimmjow any sort of power over him. But the other, more rational part, was pushing him towards taking the offer. He knew he needed what this man could give, and this was the fastest way to get it. If he refused, it meant days, maybe weeks, of grueling efforts to locate even a shred of information that Grimmjow was ready to give him this second.

_'Come on. You know you can't refuse. Besides, what's the worst he can ask for?'_

His inner voice gave a snicker at that, while outwardly, Ichigo felt a light blush stain his cheeks. He was fully aware of all of the possibilities of favours that Grimmjow could ask him, but as soon as his mind started forming mental pictures of such possibilities, he forcefully clamped them down. He would _not_ make a fool of himself in front of Grimmjow!

"What is it?"

Grimmjow eyes raked his slightly flushed face and his eyes lighted with humour. "I _think_ I'm gonna ask ya later. Don't want ya freaking out and all do we?"

Ichigo gulped slightly at the implications of that statement. "That's fine I guess…Now tell me what you know."

Grimmjow's face immediately closed down and he sat up straight. "You better get a pen and some paper, Ichi – this'll be a lot to take in."

Ichigo nodded and stood up to gather the supplies, as Grimmjow laced his hands and began his story.

* * *

Ichigo sat back with a deep sigh mixed with a heartfelt groan. His pen lay forgotten on the floor where he had dropped it at some point during the explanation and his notepad itself was teetering dangerously on his lap. He had long ago lost consciousness of everything except that heart-wrenching story coming from those beautiful lips. He felt sick to his stomach at what the other had had to go through and the danger that he was in, revealing his deepest secrets. He felt sympathy, sadness, compassion, but most of all anger and disgust, at a man who, instead of nurturing and loving his own flesh and blood, had forcibly and often painfully molded him to his own selfish and sick desires. The image of the kind and helpful captain had been replaced in his mind by a monster. Sousuke Aizen was a sick fuck and his hands twitched with wanting to wrap them around his throat and squeeze the life out of him. But no, this wasn't the time – right now, had a visibly distraught Grimmjow to take care of.

Not wanting to startle the frozen man, Ichigo slowly reached out a hand and settled it onto his bowed back. When the other twitched slightly under him, he started to stroke Grimmjow's back softly, hoping that the other would accept this simple comfort that he could offer. Throughout his account, Grimmjow's voice had maintained a monotonous tone. It was only at the end that his voice had started to break slightly and his breath had hitched in his throat. Ichigo's heart had died a little, seeing the aching pain creep into those normally vibrant eyes. He'd decided then that he didn't like a sad Grimmjow. This man was not meant for emotions like that, but for vibrancy and _life_, and Ichigo promised himself that he would do everything he could to make the old Grimmjow come back.

They sat there for a few minutes, letting the silence of the house envelop them. Outside a strong gust of wind rattled the windows, but inside a deep hush blanketed everything. Ichigo continued running his hands down Grimmjow's back in long, smooth strokes, letting the other know silently that he was there for him. Finally Grimmjow straightened his back and turned his dull gaze to Ichigo.

"I don't need your pity you know. I don't need it nor do I want it."

Ichigo retracted his hand from Grimmjow's back, but only to place it on his tightly clenched fists. Squeezing slightly, he gave the other a small smile.

"I don't pity you, Grimmjow. I'm in…_awe_ of you." He felt Grimmjow's hand move slightly under his and continued. "What you survived through…it's…" His words got stuck in his throat as a wave of pure emotion crashed over him. Tears pricked his eyes suddenly, but he forcibly held them back, sensing that the other man wouldn't appreciate them now. Instead, he squeezed the man's hand again and hoped he got what he trying to say. Sometimes he hated how his ability to speak deserted him at the most crucial moments.

Grimmjow looked at the man in front of him, his Ichigo, and couldn't help the sudden impulse that came over him. Praying that the other man didn't reject him, he uncurled his hand and turned it slowly palm-up, never once breaking his gaze with Ichigo. He saw something strange drift into the Ichigo's eyes as he realized what Grimmjow was attempting to do. Grimmjow waited with bated breath as their fingers entwined loosely. He wanted to go further, to go all the way and grip the other man's hand completely in his, but he left that choice to him. He wanted _Ichigo_ to take that next step, wanted him to comfort him in this small way, to accept him as he was.

Ichigo felt everything around him become hazy as his attention focused on that simple gesture. His heart started thudding loudly in his chest again and his mouth suddenly went dry. He knew that what he did from this pint on would be a turning point of sorts, maybe even a cataclysm into something that Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted, but knew he craved. Taking the plunge, he slowly curled his fingers around and through Grimmjow's, sealing their hands together in a firm grip.

Time stopped as the two men looked at each other. Ichigo felt the familiar sizzle start in his body and he gasped as Grimmjow lifted their hands and brushed his lips softly across the back of Ichigo's. His eyes flitted up to Ichigo's and in them there was a question.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo breathed out. His eyes slipped shut as he felt the heat that he had come to yearn for draw closer to him. He licked his lips unconsciously, preparing them for the softness that was Grimmjow. The man in question meanwhile had _his_ eyes wide open, admiring the soft, needing look on his beloved's face. He closed in until their lips were a hairsbreadth away, and blew softly, his breath fanning out over Ichigo's face, causing a delicious shudder to run through him.

"Grimm…"

Grimmjow closed his own eyes at the softly pleading tone and tried to get his pulse in check. He wanted to claim the other so badly, but he still wanted to be sure – wanted Ichigo to be sure about his decision.

"Are you sure about this Ichigo?" he whispered.

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted when the loud ring of his cellphone shattered the air. Ichigo and Grimmjow both jerked back from each other and after a short, awkward silence, Ichigo got up to answer the phone. He travelled to the kitchen and grabbing the phone from on top of the fridge, leaned against the wall and answered.

"Yo. Kurosaki here."

"Ichigo," Byakuya's voice sounded through. "I called to let you know that Renji will be staying for a few…extra days."

Ichigo raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "It's fine Byakuya. How's he doing?"

There was a short pause on the line before he answered. "He is fine Ichigo. His presence has greatly improved Rukia's health."

Ichigo smiled fleetingly. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Did he say when he'd be back though?"

"No he didn't specify…but I will ask him to call you to let you know."

"Thanks Byakuya…So was their anything else?"

Byakuya sighed and answered quietly. "There may be. But it is not my place to say. I'll…have Renji call you."

Confusion nagged Ichigo's mind, but he quickly dismissed it. It was probably nothing anyway – Byakuya had always been a worrywart even if he didn't show it.

"Alright then. Goodnight Byakuya."

"Goodnight Ichigo," came the reply and Ichigo ended the call. Placing the cell back in its place, he stood in the kitchen a moment longer, thinking about Renji and the events that had been about to occur in the living room. He blushed furiously as he realized that he had basically begged Grimmjow for a kiss. He hid his face in his palms in shame. He felt like a slut, though he hadn't really done anything yet. Emotions twisted around inside of him until he felt almost dizzy.

Suddenly, strong arms came around him and he stiffened. Grimmjow's chest rumbled in a quiet chuckle and he leaned his chin down to rest on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Cold feet, Ichigo?" He turned his head slightly and blew against the other man's flushed skin. Ichigo squirmed slightly in his arms and Grimmjow tightened the hold. "You're not getting away that easily."

Ichigo huffed loudly. "Let me _go_, Grimmjow."

"But you owe me a kiss." The other man pouted.

"I don't _owe_ you _anything_!"

Grimmjow placed his lips on Ichigo's hot ear and whispered. "Remember the favour you owed me? Well I decided that I want a kiss."

"What the _fuck_ Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled, but the man behind him only laughed.

"What's the matter, Ichi, you were fine with it a minute ago. Besides, you _promised_."

Ichigo stilled at the reminder. "I – it was just – I wasn't thinking okay?!"

"Doesn't matter. I want my kiss Ichigo. And I'm gonna get it." With that, Ichigo was whirled around in Grimmjow's arm and yanked even closer to the other's chest. He looked up into those fluid eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He just couldn't help it. Briefly, the thought of a certain red-head flashed through his mind, but he pushed that aside before the guilt washed over him.

"One kiss. That's all."

"You'll change your mind." Grimmjow promised as he leaned down and placed his lips gently over Ichigo's.

Ichigo tried to stay still as Grimmjow's lips slowly massaged his, tried to ignore the way his hands twitched to bury themselves in that soft hair, and how his body craved to get even closer. He felt the fire start low in his belly and groaned softly. Grimmjow smiled against his lips and trailed his hands down his back to rest against his butt and press him closer to his groin. That one move snapped Ichigo's precarious control on his body and his lips started moving furiously against Grimmjow's, trying to desperately assuage his body's hunger for this man. Their mouth opened simultaneously and their tongues laved and stroked each other's. Ichigo shuddered in delight and distantly felt something hard poking against his thigh. His mind tried to focus on the feeling but gave up when Grimmjow tilted his head and deepened the kiss. The fire in his groin became unbearable and he squirmed, trying to relieve the pain. Grimmjow caught on to his movements and rubbed his own aching length against Ichigo's. Both of them hissed at the contact and the subsequent bolt of pleasure.

Somewhere in Ichigo's mind, he knew that they had gone too far for this to be called a simple kiss anymore, and so he tried to reel himself back. Ripping his mouth away slightly, he panted.

"Grimm – Grimmjow. Stop. That's enough!"

Grimmjow growled in annoyance and moved to lick a hot trail of fire down Ichigo's jawline and heaving throat. "No! It's not enough!"

Forcefully, Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's wandering hands and pushed them away.

"We had a deal, Grimmjow. It was just supposed to be a kiss, and we already went too far."

Grimmjow's mouth tightened in anger. He didn't like being left high and dry, especially when he had been enjoying himself so much. But they _had_ made a deal and he would abide by it. Forcing Ichigo now would only drive them further apart and he didn't want that ever. In his passion, he'd forgotten his promise to take things slow, but now he re-affirmed it. He'd back off for now.

"Alright, fine! You're such a spoilsport you know." He stated as they moved back to the living room. "Do you act like this with your Renji too?"

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow fleetingly then looked away. "It's none of your business." As they arrived back in the living room, Grimmjow immediately sank into the sofa again while Ichigo chose to stand.

"What we need to focus on now, is how we're going to capture Aizen. With the information you just gave me –"

Grimmjow perked up at that that and jumped in hurriedly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! If you're thinking of just going and arresting Aizen now, stop right there. If you make a move now, he'll know immediately where the information came from and he'll come after me. Trust me, I'm too young to die."

"But he'll be in jail. He won't even come close."

Grimmjow laughed at that, a slightly sadistic note in his voice. "Are you fucking kidding me? This is Sousuke Aizen we're talking about. The man has connections from royalty to the biggest scumbags of society. It doesn't matter if he's in jail or not, I'll still die one way or another."

Ichigo pondered that for a second. "So we need to make it look like I pieced the information together myself, being the genius detective that I am."

"Exactly right." Grimmjow grinned at him. "And I know exactly where to start."

Ichigo tilted his head at Grimmjow's words. "Sooo what? We suddenly turned partners behind my back?"

Grimmjow stood and stepped in front of Ichigo. "Well I heard the position was open and thought I'd be a natural." Extending a hand, he smirked. "So what do you say, _partner_?"

Ichigo hummed softly, trying not to laugh, though a little chuckle did escape. Reaching forward, he grasped Grimmjow's hand and shook. "Well then, welcome to the club."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and fave and alert.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – **

The next day started bright and early for Ichigo, a fact that he continued to lament as he went about preparing for the day. He was so not a morning person, but this morning was when Grimmjow and him had agreed to meet at a local coffee shop with low customer circulation. That way, there would be no need to explain seemingly random visits to each other's houses and they could conduct their business in relative privacy. Ichigo sighed mentally as got ready to leave. He could only imagine what the department would say if they found out about him working with their number one suspect for the case.

As he drove up to the tired-looking coffee shop, he spotted Grimmjow getting out of his own electric blue mustang. Ichigo couldn't help but whistle softly at the sleekness of the car, its modern design glistening in the early morning light. They met at the coffee shop's entrance and Grimmjow grinned at him.

"Well well, fancy seeing you here!"

Ichigo just rolled his eyes in response and ushered him inside. The interior of the coffee shop wasn't that special. The flooring was laminate hardwood and there were little eating areas and booths scattered around the tiny space. He led them to one of the latter in the back, farther isolated by the tall plant hiding them from view.

Grimmjow looked around and sniffed in disdain. "What the hell is this place? It's a dump."

Ichigo shrugged. "The point is no one comes here anymore. The owner, Kisuke Urahara, is notorious for grabbing after skirts, and obviously that didn't endear him to anybody."

Grimmjow huffed sullenly. "Well whatever. Let's just get this over with so we can go."

"Well, where do you want to start?"

"Okay so, I was thinking...there's this woman. Yoruichi Shihōin. Apparently she used to be part of some top secret organization that specializes in assassinations and most importantly, _gathering intel._"

Ichigo tensed. "You mean…the Stealth Force?"

"Yeah, ya know of it?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Actually, yeah…Yoruichi… used to train me sometimes…back when I was a rookie."

Grimmjow sat stunned in his seat. "W-what?" he spluttered. "You trained with the leader of one of the most fearsome organizations in Japan?"

"Sure…it didn't seem that special then…"

Grimmjow leaned forward abruptly, excitement pouring off of him. "That's fantastic! If ya know her, then we could go right now and get what we need!"

Ichigo moved to reply, but suddenly a dark shadow fell over them. They looked up to see a man in green shirt, green pants and green overcoat, with a green-white striped hat on his head looking down on them, with a pen and a pad in his hand.

"Ahh now, what can I get you lovely gentlemen?"

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other and then back up to the man. "Coffee," they said at the exact same time.

The man hummed and smiled widely. "Ah, of course! Coming right up!" And he walked away with a swish of his coat.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, who looked back. "Do you think that's Urahara?"

Grimmjow shrugged dismissively. "Maybe. But who cares? What I wanna know is how we can meet this Yoruichi. If there's anyone who has dirt on Aizen, it's her."

Ichigo felt his spirits sink at that. He didn't know where Yoruichi was these days. Even when he'd been a rookie, they'd trained in random places all over. He'd never gotten any type of personal or contact information from her. She just seemed to pop out of nowhere.

He was snapped out of his reverie as two white coffee mugs came into view.

"Enjoy your coffee gentlemen! I'll be back there if you ever need anything!"

Ichigo nodded and reached forward to sip his coffee, letting the rich taste of cocoa wash over him. He closed his eyes and sighed happily as the coffee zinged through his system. Then reality intruded again and he sighed, putting his cup down.

"The thing is…I don't actually know where Yoruichi is."

Grimmjow stared at him for a second. "Waddaya mean? Don't you guys know each other?"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well ya, sure we do. But I never actually got any contact info from her. She was always kinda mysterious that way."

Grimmjow grunted and swiped his face with his hand. "Well that's a bummer then. I wonder what—"

Suddenly, an overly jovial voice interrupted them. "My my, I couldn't help but overhear what you two were discussing. How interesting!"

Grimmjow felt anger with a tinge of panic course through him. In one fluid move, he stood up and fisted his hands in the man's shirt. "How dare you listen in on our conversation? I'm gonna rip your face off!"

Said man lifted his hands up in a peaceful gesture and smiled placatingly. "Now now. No need to be so hasty. I think that you'll find what I want to say interesting."

"You have one minute," Grimmjow growled.

The man removed his hat and all joviality seemed to melt off of him. When Ichigo looked up, all he saw were solemn gray eyes. His brow scrunched up, as something flickered deep in his memory – something to do with this man.

"Well, as I said, I heard you two talking about trying to find Yoruichi – to get dirt on Aizen , if I'm not mistaken. Tell me, would that be Sousuke Aizen?"

"Yes, it is," Ichigo replied, his mind still occupied with trying to figure out why this man seemed so familiar.

He smiled. "Well then, it seems I really _can_ help you!"

Grimmjow, meanwhile, was getting increasingly impatient at the slow pace things were progressing at and so he decided to take things into his own hands. Tightening his fists into the man's shirt, he swung him around and stuffed him into the booth with them, following quickly behind so that the man was trapped between him and the wall.

"No escape now," he sneered. "Now first things first. Who are you?"

The man tipped his hat to both of them, hiding a light smile underneath. "Kisuke Urahara, at your service."

Ichigo nodded on the other side, confirming his suspicions, and asked. "And why do you think you can help us?"

"Because I know where Yoruichi is."

Grimmjow and Ichigo both sat back in shock. They certainly hadn't expected that little tidbit to come from this man. Ichigo was the first to recover and he leaned closer, scrutinizing the man's unshaven face closely.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, being her second-in-command naturally makes me privy to some things."

"Fuuck…" Ichigo breathed out slowly as it hit him where he'd seen the man before.

"It's _you_. You're that guy that used to come sometimes and watch us train. I could never see your face, but it's you isn't it?"

Urahara grinned and reached forward to pat his hand. "It's very nice to meet you again, Ichigo."

Beside him, Grimmjow finally snapped out of his reverie. "Well that's all nice and dandy but could you just tell us where she is so we can leave?"

Urahara turned to him and gave a little grin. "Of course I can. As a matter of fact, I think I'll accompany you two myself. It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of her foot in my face!"

Ichigo exchanged a hesitant glance with Grimmjow. "I guess that's fine…"

Tilting his hat forward so that his eyes were in shadow, Urahara said cheerily. "Well, what're we waiting here for? Let's go!"

* * *

They arrived in front of a tall, glass building, virtually anonymous amongst the other massive towers of steel. Urahara walked confidentially inside, while Ichigo and Grimmjow followed close behind. Ichigo took the opportunity to survey the space, spotting several cameras and other recording devices hidden out of plain site. Security guards roamed around, expressions intent and foreboding and he had to admit, the security here was tighter than a bug.

Barring that, the lobby was sparsely furnished, only a few sofas and chairs scattered about, and was dominated by a huge check-in, right in the middle of the floor, manned by a serious-looking girl in glasses.

Smiling, Urahara walked right up to her and coughed lightly to get her attention from the book she was reading. "Lisa dear," he cooed. "Would you be a sweetheart and tell Yoruichi we're here?"

Green eyes flicked from that sickeningly sweet face to survey the two behind him. "Who're the two apes behind you?"

Urahara smiled admonishingly at Lisa, while Ichigo tried to hold back a growling Grimmjow. "Lisa! You shouldn't say such things about my guests. Now about Yoruichi…"

Lisa flicked a dismissive hand at him and reached for a receiver under the glass top. "Miss Yoruichi? Yes, it's Lisa here. I just wanted to let you know that Kisuke's here _again_…he wants to see you and he has guests…okay, I'll send them up."

She waved them through and Urahara led them to the elevators. When they stepped inside, Ichigo was baffled by the sheer amount of buttons present. From the looks of it outside, the building could only have a maximum of 30 stories or so, but there were easily 50 more buttons here, most of them unlabelled.

It seemed Grimmjow noticed this too, because he asked, "What the fuck's up with all the buttons?"

Urahara grinned and snapped out a bamboo fan from out of nowhere. "Oh you noticed, did you?" he said from behind it.

"Well it's kinda hard not to."

Urahara hummed happily. "All I can say is, what you see isn't all there is…"

Ichigo and Grimmjow shared a look of mutual confusion as Urahara exclaimed. "Now, are we all ready to go?" And without waiting for an answer, he pressed a seemingly random button and the elevator jerked into motion.

When they finally arrived at their floor, or what their guide said was the right one, they found themselves in a long brightly-lit hallway. The white walls were decorated in excess with pictures of black cats in various positions. Some frolicked around in the frame, while in others they were stalking fish or even sleeping.

"Well someone has a major cat fetish," Grimmjow whispered in his ear, and Ichigo suppressed a snicker.

Urahara led them down the hallway, until they finally came to a large black door. He knocked once before opening the door and ushering them inside. There was the distinct sound of the door clicking shut as they turned to face the sole occupant of the room.

'_Just like I remembered,'_ Ichigo thought, surveying the slender, dark-skinned woman lounging around on top of her desk. Her dark purple hair was tied back in a ponytail and her golden eyes surveyed the group with interest, pausing to rest on Ichigo. Her eyes widened and she grinned, vaulting herself off the desk with fluid grace.

Without warning, Ichigo was squished into an ample bosom, steel arms tightening around him.

"Ichiiii! How are ya?" she exclaimed loudly in his ear, making them ring. "I haven't seen you in forever." Putting him away at arm's length, she looked him up and down and purred. "_My_, haven't we grown."

Hands gripped her forearm tightly and squeezed a warning. "Back away lady. I don't care if you're Ichigo's friend or not – you touch him the wrong way, and I'll rip your arms out." Grimmjow growled.

Yoruichi released him, her interest quickly shifting. "Aww, don't be jealous, baby cakes. If you wanted some attention, mama's all too willing to give it to ya!" She placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him seductively.

This time it was Ichigo who growled a warning. Yoruichi flicked an amused glance at him and stepped back. "Damn, seems like all the good meat's taken these days," she pouted.

Urahara grinned and chimed in from beside them. "I'm still here, beautiful lady. You'll never get rid of me!"

Yoruichi huffed and turned away. "That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered.

Urahara sighed dramatically as Yoruichi turned back to them. "Now, what's brought you here today?"

Ichigo stepped forward and explained. "We need intel, all the intel you have on someone."

Yoruichi walked over to the sitting area and fell back on the sofa. Gesturing for everybody to take a seat around her, she hummed in interest. "On who?"

Grimmjow leaned forward, gaze intent. "Sousuke Aizen."

Yoruichi stretched and pursed her lips. "Hmmm, that guy again…"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Waddaya mean?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Look, I don't even know if I should tell you anything. I don't know who you are – don't know whether I can trust you or not."

"But we need it!" he insisted.

Yoruichi's gaze flicked back and forth between Grimmjow and Ichigo. She leaned forward, resting his forearms on her knees. "What _I_ want to know is why you guys even need the intel. What's in it for you?"

Grimmjow sat back at that, a painful lump lodging itself in his throat. It seemed he'd have to repeat the story again, bring back all those memories that he'd worked so hard to suppress It was one thing telling them to Ichigo, it was another telling it to two strangers he barely knew. But he knew this was the only way – in doing this he'd put Aizen behind bars, hopefully forever. He'd be free.

Slowly, he became aware of a warm hand gripping his. He looked over to see Ichigo looking at him gently, softly encouraging him to do what he needed to do. Grimmjow squeezed back and took a deep breath.

This was for his future.

This was for Ichigo.

* * *

An hour later, Yoruichi pondered the situation hard. What Grimmjow and Ichigo wanted to do was the right thing and should be encouraged. But she was also under government contract and several oaths to not reveal any personal information on any client to any third-party person. Her organization was the best in the business because they could be trusted to keep hold secrets to their graves, to not reveal them even under duress or torture. They were to report directly and only to the Commander and the Central 46 in London. _That_ was all.

On the other hand, Yoruichi had been privately aware of Sousuke Aizen's not-so-legal activities for a long time now. She'd never documented the information, in case Aizen found it and destroyed it, or even claimed that she was writing false claims about him and taken legal action. But she knew, and had followed him as best she could with the few resources she had off the Forces' radar, so they couldn't track her activities. But now, it seemed to her, was the time to choose. And looking at those ravaged pools of blue, she knew what her decision was. Her eyes made brief contact with Kisuke's and he also nodded his assent.

"Okay guys, this is the deal. Officially, the Stealth Force has no record of Sousuke Aizen's activities. As far as we're concerned, he's clean as a whistle," at the indignant cry, she raised her voice and continued. "_However_, we all know that's not the case. No man is as clean as Aizen's rap sheet. So I've been investigating him alone, off the radar, for years now."

"So you have dirt on him?" Ichigo asked excitedly.

Yoruichi looked at him levelly. "Yes, I do actually. Not enough as I'd like, seeing he covers his tracks extremely well, but enough that you should be able to pique everyone's interest."

Straightening up, she went over to the floor-to-ceiling storage case. Taking a key from her pocket, she opened one and took out a sheaf of legal-sized paper.

"This is all I've got on him right now. Things like inaccuracies in his bank statements and shadowy relocation of funds. Travel expenses that shouldn't be there and large, unexplainable withdrawals. But best of all, I have copies of e-mails and phone recordings."

"What do they say?"

"Of him blackmailing several high-profile personalities…and communicating with all of the now dead crime bosses." She grinned in sadistic satisfaction.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow leaped out of their chairs at this golden discovery. "Let me see! Are you shitting me?" Grimmjow exclaimed, practically ripping the documents out of her hands. As he scanned them over, his grin grew wider and wider, until it practically split his face in half.

Ichigo looked at him, and then back at Yoruichi. "What did he say when he talked with the crime bosses?"

"…You wouldn't believe it, seeing how calm he portrays himself to be, but there're a lot of threats. Angry threats, telling them that if they don't close shop and move soon, they better not expect to live very long. Should be helpful."

Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pants and rocked back on his heels. "Should be…but that's not good enough."

"No, I didn't think it'd be." Yoruichi mused.

"Sooo, what else can we do? Where else can we get information on him?"

Urahara piped up from behind them. "Well, I can tell you now, that's the best you'll get from anybody around here, unless they have a death wish. What you need to figure out is where he keeps his own information. He seems like a man who'll plan everything out in advance, and planning takes up space."

Grimmjow frowned. "So, we need to find his _own_ documents."

"But where would he keep them? Grimm?" Ichigo wondered.

"…I think our best bet's his home. His office, actually. Every time I've visited, that room's been locked and I've never been allowed in."

"Then that's it. That's what we'll do."

Yoruichi smiled, more amused than she should be. "And you'll do what exactly? Break into his house?"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and the other looked back. Both nodded and Ichigo turned to Yoruichi.

"Yep, that's exactly what we'll do."

Yoruichi gaped at him before bursting out in laughter, while Urahara hid his grin behind his fan.

"Gentlemen, may I ask how you propose to get into Sousuke Aizen's home. The man who has undoubtedly more security per square inch than the White House?"

Grimmjow laughed at the comparison and brushed it offhandedly. "You forget, I'm his son. I grew up under him, learned everything from him. If anybody can do it, it's me. And don't worry, I have a couple of my own tricks up my sleeve."

Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow's attitude, but couldn't help the flash of worry that went through him. But he knew, that personal feelings side, this was what they had to do to bring a serial killer to justice. And so he plastered the smile on his face, and threw himself into planning the logistics of their new mission.

* * *

Grimmjow stealed stealthily across the small yard, taking care to not trigger any of the motion-sensitive devices littered around. A small microphone was fitted firmly into his ear, and he'd come equipped with all the tools necessary for a successful B and E.

It was late at night, the day after they'd put the finishing touches on their plan. They'd chosen this time, because Grimmjow knew that Aizen usually went for a daily walk at this time. He'd confided once that he liked night-time walks the best, because he could walk around and observe the world undetected. It always amused Aizen how much of their private lives people allowed strangers to see when they thought everyone was sleeping.

Grimmjow made it to the back door undetected and carefully picked the lock. Swinging the door just wide open enough for him to slip through, he creeped inside, closing the door firmly behind him.

Looking around he recognized the hallway he was in – Aizen's office was down this hall, the last door on the left. He made his way forward slowly and meticulously, sticking to the walls and avoiding the sweep of the cameras he knew were there. Finally, he came upon the office doors and again picked the lock – this time it took nearly a minute before the tell-tale click and he pushed the door open, curious to see what was inside.

What he saw was a big desk, heaped high with neatly stacked papers, the walls boasting floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. There were no windows and the whole room was carpeted lushly. Grimmjow smiled, pleased at that. It would muffle any sounds he'd produce.

Slowly, he straightened up and walked closer to the desk in the balls of his feet. He felt excitement run through him as he got closer and closer.

Suddenly a loud creak was heard throughout the house and Grimmjow froze. The sound had come from the hallway outside and his heart thundered at the possibility that somebody was there with him, possibly even…_Aizen_.

Another creak sounded, even closer to the office, and adrenaline rushed through him. He scrambled to find a hiding spot, looking around wildly. The sounds got nearer and his chances got slimmer as he failed to find somewhere to hide. Then, at the last second, he dove for the only refuge he could see – under the large desk. There, he squatted, heart thundering and mouth dry, as someone entered Aizen's office.

* * *

**REVIEW! It doesn't matter if its a one-liner or a paragraph, every little one make me happy :D**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy another installment :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – **

The door swung open slowly and bright yellow eyes peeked into the room.

"Helloooo. Grimmyyy, you theeere?"

Mischievous eyes scanned the room and halted on the large, overflowing desk. A grin crept over her face as Yoruichi slid across the floor and towards where she knew Grimmjow was hiding. Slithering quietly onto the desk, careful not to disturb the towers of papers, she took a deep breath, and tried hard to contain the raucous laughter she could feel wanting to bubble out. She could sense the presence of someone under the desk, could hear the almost harsh sounds of their breathing and the drumming of their galloping heartbeat.

Rubbing her hands together in delight, she swung her upper body upside down, coming face-to-face with startled blue eyes.

"Boo!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Grimmjow's eyes widened comically, before slitting in anger. Snarling, he lashed out, trying to swipe that irritating smirk off her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he hissed. "Who the fuck goes around scaring people on a fucking _mission_?"

Yoruichi purred in amusement. "Aww Grimmy, did something scare the big, bad kitty?"

Grimmjow bared his teeth in warning. "Watch yourself, lady. You may be Ichigo's mentor and all, but yer nothin' to me. Now get the fuck off the table. If you're here, ya might as be useful."

Yoruichi examined him carefully, before jumping off the table gracefully. "Watch your tone, Jaegerjaques. I'm not always this nice."

Grimmjow huffed and extracted himself from the tight space. He knew extremely well what Yoruichi Shihōin could do to him, but sometimes he couldn't help his mouth running off on him. Moving to shrug nonchalantly, he wiped his dark jeans and muttered. "Whatever. Can we just search already? Aizen's due back in…" he checked his watch. "approximately 40 minutes."

"Anything you want, handsome." The she-witch Yoruichi purred. She winked jokingly, before moving on to examine the shelves.

Grimmjow frowned behind her back, but grudgingly let it go. Turning to the paper strewn desk, he started his own search.

They canvassed the room, rifling through papers carefully and searching surfaces to find the tell-tale grooves of secret compartments. Grimmjow felt sweat run down his back as their time ticked away, felt himself getting more and more frantic as it passed. He _had_ to _find_ something, something to convict Aizen permanently. There _was_ no other option. But the papers on his desk were just regular business papers, giving no indication of nay shady activity, and the books also were deemed as ordinary, their only possible crime being overly dry and boring. The bookshelves had no secret switches, nor did the walls – or at least none that they could find with their hands. Grimmjow felt like ripping his hair out in frustration.

Finally, with only nine minutes to go (Grimmjow had resorted to obsessively checking his watch), Yoruichi exhaled loudly and pulled out a strange device from her pocket. Grimmjow stopped where he was at the far wall and squinted at the mysterious contraption. It was shaped like a thick metal rod, but with a small screen and a red light embedded at the top.

"What's that?" he asked.

Yoruichi smiled in a predatory way. "I just know there's something buried in this room somewhere. Since it's not in plain sight, it must be hidden somewhere behind something."

Grimmjow sneered sarcastically, at the end of his patience with her antics. "Well no shit, Sherlock. That's what we've been trying to find all along."

Yoruichi sighed patiently. "Yes, and since we've hand no luck with just our hands and vision , I thought we'd try this baby here."

Grimmjow crossed his arms in exasperation. "Come on then, spit it out. What is it?"

"This," Yoruichi proudly stated. "Will detect any unseen cavity in the room, whether it's in the walls, the furniture, books, whatever. And I bet you, that secret cavity is where we'll find Aizen's secrets."

Grimmjow slapped a hand to his forehead. "Well, if it was that easy, why didn't you bring it out from the start? This isn't a game here!"

Yoruichi smiled coyly. "A woman never reveals her secrets until needed. Now shall I start or do you have some more grouching to do?"

"Whenever the highness deems it right." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Yoruichi laughed. "That's the spirit. Now you keep searching the papers while I do this."

They started their search anew, Grimmjow fighting a new sense of urgency. They had to be out of the house in 15 minutes, and he dreaded to think of what would happen if they didn't turn up anything in that time. His hands shook and his heart thudded faster at the prospect of turning up empty-handed. The fear turned his movements almost sloppy and papers rustled loudly as they were jostled out of place.

"Hey, calm down there, Grimmjow. Take a deep breath and search slowly. You wouldn't want to miss anything would you? And make sure everything is back in its place," came Yoruichi's slightly distracted voice.

Grimmjow nodded and made a conscious effort to get his body under control. She was right, it wouldn't do to hurry and miss anything important. He forced himself to scan the information slower, trying to pick out patterns and recurring themes. Anything suspicious that would help their case. His brow furrowed as he finally noticed something peculiar.

"Hey Yoruichi, come here for a sec—" he was interrupted by a loud beep and a triumphant cry. He swung around to see Yoruichi digging under the sofa with a victorious look on her face.

"What? Did you fine something?"

"I sure did," her voice came out muffled as she stuck her head under the sofa. "There's a compartment here, under the carpet. Wait, I think it's locked. Just a sec." She came back out and rummaged in her pocket again, coming out with a rectangular device. "This'll unlock this baby in seconds."

A soft pop was heard and Yoruichi crowed in success. "Aha! Got you! Now let's see what you're hiding…" Grimmjow waited with bated breath as she slid the metal top back, creating a soft grating noise, and reached inside the dark space. Slowly, she pulled out…a leather bound book.

"My my. What's this? Definitely _looks_ suspicious."

Grimmjow strode over and crouched down beside her. "Open it!"

Yoruichi obliged and unwound the leather wrap from around the book, exposing a faded and peeling cover. Slowly, she peeled back the cover to reveal pages upon pages of heavy-handed writing. Scanning it quickly, Grimmjow found that this was, in fact, Aizen's so called "Goal" book. It was where he wrote down all he had achieved and all he wanted to achieve in the future. Everything, from the progress made to date on certain activities, to little notes in the margins detailing what he had gone wrong and how it could be improved on was written in the book. As they flipped the pages, Grimmjow found that there was detailed commentary on certain people, those who it seemed were involved in Aizen's schemes – their motives, details on their personal life, their contribution to the "success", and some other rather embarrassing little anecdotes…it seemed to Grimmjow that everything needed for leverage on these persons could be found here.

"Wow…we hit the jackpot." he whispered, stunned.

"Yes, it seems we did…" Yoruichi flipped through the pages faster. "But the information you need still isn't here."

"Are you sure? Flip to the back. All this stuff in the beginning's old. Maybe the recent stuff's in the back."

Yoruichi flipped to the back to the last page of the book, and they eagerly scanned the page for anything relevant.

A few seconds of bated silence and then…"Nothing!" Grimmjow huffed angrily, sitting back on his heels. "What the fuck is this?"

Yoruichi frowned. "Hmm…wait, look at this." Grimmjow leaned back in and saw that Yoruichi had flipped to the back cover.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

Yoruichi pointed to the binding. "Look idiot. Some pages were ripped out."

Grimmjow looked closer and his eyes widened slightly as he realized that Yoruichi was right. You could see the fragments of several pages left in the binding. "That's probably where his plans for the crime bosses were written."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement. "The question is, where are they now?"

"Do you think he has them?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Too much risk that way. But what about his office?"

This time Grimmjow shook his head and said slowly. "No again. I think that in some sick way, he wouldn't want something so…_dirty_ infiltrating his "pure" work space."

Yoruichi hummed softly and trailed a finger down the page. "The only option then is that he gave it somebody. To guard for him. Now who does he trust?"

Grimmjow snapped to at that as he remembered what he had discovered before being interrupted. Scanning the pages in front of him, he confirmed his suspicion. "Gin. Gin Ichimaru would be our best bet."

Yoruichi looked at him thoughtfully. "Ichimaru? The socialite? The one who's always throwing those outrageous parties? Why would you think that?"

Grimmjow pointed to the book. "Skim the pages carefully. Do you see how often his name's mentioned?"

Yoruichi's eyes flitted across the pages and she nodded in acquiescence. "You're right."

"I know. His name popped up everywhere in Aizen's documents too. Plus, thinking back on it, Gin's parties are the only ones Aizen regularly attends."

"…And then they disappear off to somewhere. Together. I know, I've seen him and always wondered where he went. Gin has something to do with this."

"Yeah. And I'm betting if anyone has the missing papers, it's him."

Yoruichi opened her mouth, but just then, her watch beeped. "Oops, looks like we're out of time. Aizen will be back in five. Let's move."

Grimmjow hesitated and cast one last glance around the room, hoping to see something that he'd missed before. But still nothing more popped and he sighed before agreeing. Quickly and silently, they put the room back together and left in the cover of the night.

* * *

An hour later, they met back at Urahara's shop, but not a part familiar to Grimmjow. Yoruichi led him into the back of the shop, where whole separate living quarters had been built. They found Ichigo and Urahara in a little sitting room, sipping tea and talking in low voices around a round table. They looked up as the two entered the room and Urahara grinned widely, waving them forward.

"Ahh back from your mission I see! Come sit down and tell us all about it."

Yoruichi walked forward obligingly, while Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. Their gazes caught and Ichigo smiled warmly. Grimmjow could see the fleeting tendrils of worry leaving those eyes and that made him happy, as he realized that Ichigo had been concerned about him.

_Come sit_, Ichigo mouthed and Grimmjow happily complied, settling down comfortably beside Ichigo. Their hands bumped briefly and a flash of heat coursed through Grimmjow's arm. Looking over to his right, he caught the slight shiver that went through Ichigo's body. Smiling privately (or so he thought) to himself, he trailed his fingers lightly on the back of Ichigo's hand, feeling the steady pulse jump underneath the skin.

Across the table, twin gazes looked on amusedly at the pair. Urahara and Yoruichi exchanged little glances, chuckling quietly to themselves at the display. They could clearly see the faint blush lighting Ichigo's face and how Grimmjow delighted in that, judging from his expression. But as much as they enjoyed the sight – especially Urahara, who was inwardly drooling at the view – they were on a time crunch. Unfortunately for them, there were some things that couldn't wait.

"Ahmm!" Urahara cleared his throat loudly and was rewarded with a bright blush from Ichigo and a smirk from Grimmjow. "Not that I don't mind the show—"

"—but we have some matters to discuss," Yoruichi finished.

Ichigo blushed even harder. "Uh, of course. No problem."

"Ya sure." Grimmjow's smirk widened.

Yoruichi sighed in exasperation. "Alright then, this is what we found…"

* * *

"So what do we do from here?" Ichigo asked, interrupting the long silence.

It was after some time, and Grimmjow was munching on little sandwiches, his tea having long gone cold. His body was close to the point of exhaustion and he could see that mirrored in Ichigo's eyes. Urahara sat on the other side, busying himself with a little black cat that had wandered in at some point and Yoruichi lay on the ground, stretched out on her side.

Grimmjow swallowed his food and thought out loud. "Well we have to get this Gin to talk somehow, because I don't think we can search his house like Aizen's. First of all, his is like 10 times as big and I wouldn't know where to start."

"So?"

"So like I said. We gotta get him to spill somehow, without alerting Aizen. We need some kinda collateral he can't refuse."

Ichigo groaned and let his head fall into his hands. "Uggh my brain's too tired for this."

Grimmjow couldn't help but run a tender hand through those bright orange locks. "Don't worry. We'll get you to bed soon." He teased lightly.

Ichigo growled lightly and swatted Grimmjow's hand away. "Bastard." He muttered. "Stick to the topic would ya. We need to corner Gin somewhere where he can't run away."

Grimmjow suppressed his laughter as his brain worked the thought. Slowly an idea started to form.

"Come to think of it, there is another of one his parties this Saturday. We could get him then."

Ichigo pondered that suggestion. "Sure. And he wouldn't even be able to run away since it's _his_ party…yeah, I think this could work."

Yoruichi piped up. "I could get surveillance set up, so even if does run, we'll know where he goes."

"Plus, could you keep track of Aizen's whereabouts too?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, that's doable."

"I guess that's good then. Seems like you all have a plan." Urahara straightened up from playing with the cat, petting her lightly. "But Gin's parties are invitation only. I'm assuming Grimmjow has one, but do you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo blushed lightly at that. "No I don't."

Urahara ducked under his hat. "Well allow me to supply you with one, then."

Ichigo blinked. "You can do that?"

Urahara grinned widely. "Of course I can! Check your mailbox tomorrow and you'll be set!"

Ichigo nodded gratefully. "Well I guess all I can say is thank you then. Now, I think we should go home. We've intruded enough and it _is_ pretty late."

They all straightened up and Urahara escorted out while Yoruichi disappeared somewhere in the depths of the store with a wave and a wink.

As Grimmjow and him stood under the dark night sky, the waning moon hanging high above them, Ichigo realized belatedly that his car was back at home, as he'd spent the night with Yoruichi, brushing up on some of his moves. After an exhausting workout, he'd crashed at her place and driven here in the morning with her.

Grimmjow looked over to see Ichigo's eyes looking far away in thought. He stared at him for a few seconds, getting his fill of the beautiful face, before gently nudging the other with his shoulders, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" he whispered, though he didn't know why. He just felt compelled to for some reason.

Ichigo turned those chocolate eyes to him and whispered back, "Nothing really…it's just, it's funny how everything turned out, isn't it?

Grimmjow cocked his head. "How so?"

"Well…look at us really. A cop and a bad guy working together. Thought that only happened in movies."

Grimmjow let his head fall back and chuckled quietly. "Yeah and all the…"

Ichigo snorted quietly. "Yeah…there is that." Without thinking, he reached out and trailed his hand down Grimmjow's arm. The blunet looked at him quietly for a moment, before covering his hand with his own.

"Think before you do that Ichi."

Ichigo blushed at the gentle rebuke and nodded. "S-sorry."

Grimmjow smiled. "Don't be. It's…what I wanted."

"What...you wanted?"

He looked into those shining pools of liquid blue and felt something crawl up from his belly. He didn't know how to describe the feeling, nor did he know if he liked it or not but he knew that he that he could easily become addicted to it. His gaze dropped to those parted lips and he became mesmerized by their movement. Grimmjow slowly threaded his hand through Ichigo's hair, cupping the size of his head.

"You sure you wanna ask?" he whispered softly.

Ichigo struggled for the breath to form words, before saying haltingly. "I...tell me…"

Grimmjow bent down and leaned his forehead against Ichigo's. "I..lo-_like_ you. A lot."

Ichigo exhaled brokenly._ 'Oh!'_ his mind gasped. "You like…me?"

'_More than that! I think I fucking love you.'_ His mind said, but his body was scared to obey, for fear he'd get rejected. He didn't think Ichigo was ready for that kind of declaration yet and even though the words burned in his mouth, he bit his tongue to keep them from spilling out. "Yeah, I do."

Ichigo felt his heart melt at the words and he closed his eyes as a small smile crossed his face. And then his lips were covered by another warm pair and he felt the joy race through him. Sighing happily, he leaned up and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's strong neck. He felt the other smile against his lips and he couldn't help but laugh. Grimmjow broke away, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Hey what's your problem, Ichi? I'm trying to be all romantic here and crap and you just go and grind my efforts into the dust."

Ichigo chuckled quietly and didn't think before leaning up and pecking Grimmjow on the lips. "Sorry…I'm just…really _happy_. Or majorly sleep deprived. Can't decide which."

Grimmjow grinned and hugged his Ichigo tighter. "Okay then little man. I think it's time we went nappy nappy, ne?"

Ichigo grinned and swatted at Grimmjow's shoulder. "Asshole. But nappy time does sound good."

"Come on then. I'll drive ya home." Without warning, he swung Ichigo up bridal style and walked towards his car. Ichigo struggled half-heartedly for a minute, but eventually, his brain told his body to shut down. Snuggling down into Grimmjow's chest, he closed his eyes and waited to be brought home.

The thought of Renji never once crossed his mind.

* * *

**See that box down there? Ya the big ass one right below. Ya that's where I want ya to write something :D If not, expect to see me in your window at night...trust me it won't be a pleasant experience for any of us...**

**JK guys, haven't been classified as that cray cray yet :P But do please review 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aaand here's the next chapter! This particular chapter's kinda taking a break from all the adventure and drama. It's kinda a semi-light chapter that's supposed to develop Grimm and Ichi's relationship more. I hope you like it.**

**Btw excuse the OOC-ness in this chapter. I realized that after I'd written it and frankly I don't care. I like my chapter just the way it is.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to this Japanese guy whose first name for the longest time I pronounced "titty"...sorry Titty Kubo :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – **

When Ichigo got up the next morning, he took a minute to just lie in bed and think about what had happened last night. Looking up at the ceiling, he smiled dreamily. Grimmjow's confession had awakened feelings in him that he knew were wrong, knew he was not supposed to feel. But somehow, they filled a hole in him that he hadn't known existed. Turning on his side, he came face-to-face with a photo of him and Renji. The picture had been taken in their academy days, and a red-faced Ichigo was being carried bridal style by a grinning Renji. It made him think about how Grimmjow had carried him last night, and the feeling of safety and comfort that had enveloped him in those arms. A frown came over his face as he compared the two, and with a start, he realized that he hadn't talked to Renji ever since he'd left. Guilt washed over him as it hit him that he had barely given a thought to how Renji was coping – after all, his best friend had almost died. On impulse, he reached for the phone on the bedside table and dialed Renji's cell number. Sitting up, he held his breath as he listened to the phone ringing on the other side.

_Click._ "Hello?"

Ichigo's heart thudded loudly in his chest and he bit his lip. "Hey Ren."

A glaring silence emitted from the other side and then: "H-hey Ichi. How's it going?"

"I should be asking you that. How's Rukia?"

"Rukia's…fine. She's doing good, getting better."

Ichigo picked at the hem of his shirt as he tried to think of something more to say. "Uh, what about you? Are you taking care of yourself?"

A loud exhale. "Yeah, yeah, I am. You don't need to worry."

Ichigo clenched his hand in his shirt. "Okay."

Another silence. "How's the case?"

The lip-chewing increased. "I-it's going good actually. We have a suspect and now it's just—" he was cut off by Renji exclaiming in surprise.

"What do you mean by 'we'? Who're you working with?"

Ichigo blanched and mentally kicked himself for the slip. He hadn't meant to reveal that – hadn't wanted to deal with the inevitable question of who it was. He knew that would not go over well.

"I-I'm working with…" _Think Ichigo, think!_ "…Yoruichi! You remember her?"

"Oh. Wasn't she the chick who trained you back in the day?"

"Yeah she was."

"Okay then...by the way, what happened to that stupid, rich motherfucker?"

Ichigo felt his mouth go dry as visions of a certain blunet filled his mind. "He wasn't…involved. I had to move on."

"Wasn't involved my ass!" Renji exploded. "That guy's balls deep in this mess."

_Yeah he is, but not the way you think._ "It's fine Renji. I have it under control. You just concentrate on coming home and I'll…tell you everything."

He heard a sigh. "Alright, fine. If that's what you want…" Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief at dodging that bullet, but his breath hitched when Renji continued. "…but when I come home…we need to talk."

Ichigo felt his stomach churn in anxiety. "I don't like the sound of that. Sounds serious," he chuckled awkwardly, trying to lighten the suddenly tense mood.

"It kinda is…we'll talk when I get there." Ichigo felt himself deflate at Renji's deadpan tone.

"Okay," he whispered softly. "When are you coming back?"

"Uhh, I don't know yet…but I'll tell you in advance when I do."

"Alright…" Another awkward silence descended.

"I have to go now, Ichi. Bye."

"Bye," Ichigo murmured back before the call disconnected.

He sat there in silence, the phone dangling listlessly from his hand. It astonished him how awkward the conversation had been – how hard he'd had to try to keep it flowing somewhat smoothly. Ichigo sighed quietly as he contemplated what that meant for him and Renji. Was their distance breaking them apart? Or was it somehow connected to Grimmjow coming into his life? It seemed to him that the more the bond between them strengthened, the more the one between him and Renji deteriorated. He knew that, but was it what he wanted? Did he want Grimmjow like that? Did he want to throw away years of friendship and love for a _possibility_ of future happiness? And what _did_ he feel with Grimmjow? Was it _real_ happiness or just the thrill of a forbidden relationship? Could he imagine himself, _like that_, with Grimmjow?

"I don't know," he murmured. "I don't know what this feeling is. _What's happening to me?_" he cried out, confusion and guilt swirling in a hot ball in his gut.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by the phone ringing loudly in his hand. Clutching it tightly, he cleared his throat and answered.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hey Ichi. Ya forget me already?"

_Speak of the devil_. "H-hey Grimmjow. What's up?"

"Mm, nothing much. Just hanging out at my place, all bored. Hey, I was wondering if ya wanted to…spend the day with me, maybe."

Ichigo sat still in shock as his brain tried to process the request. "W-what do you mean? Like a…" His mouth refused to form the word.

Grimmjow chuckled quietly. "No, not like a _date_. Just hanging out. Does that make you feel better?"

Ichigo blushed. "Asshole," he muttered. "…But I guess it's alright if we just hang out…"

Grimmjow laughed. "Way to keep your excitement in check, Ichi. Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. How about we just meet at the park and go from there?"

"Alright, I'll see you there." He clicked off.

Ichigo held the phone away from his ear and stared at it in shock. Did he just agree to spend time with the one man who he _knew_ it was dangerous for him to spend time with? _Willingly?_ Ichigo didn't know what had possessed him to agree to spending time in the lethal presence of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to regret it. A soft smile flitted across his face as he threw the covers back and stretched, looking forward to the day. Glancing at the clock, he noted it was already close to noon. Kicking himself into gear, he headed straight for the shower.

* * *

By the time Ichigo arrived at the large community park, it was close to one in the afternoon. The sun was shining down brilliantly and a gentle breeze blew through, ruffling the leaves and grass in its wake. Ichigo took a moment and inhaled the sweetly scented air, letting it wash through him. Suddenly he was enveloped by a pair of strong arms from behind and tucked back against a hard body. He tensed for a split second before recognition crashed over him as Grimmjow placed a soft kiss against his cheek.

"My my, what a surprise. Didn't expect to see you here," he murmured as his laughter rumbled softly in his chest. Ichigo felt the vibrations travel through body and he smiled in contentment. Turning around in the embrace, he placed his hands on Grimmjow's chest and stroked softly.

"I know, eh? What a nice coincidence." His syrupy eyes laughed with mirth. Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat at the sight and he couldn't help but tighten his arms around his berry.

"The world works in mysterious ways," he whispered as he leaned down, aiming for those soft lips. Ichigo caught what he was trying to do and laughing, pushing him away.

"Hey, what's the big idea? I thought this wasn't a date. You're sure acting like it is," Ichigo teased, poking the blunet in the chest.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ichigo grinned. "Don't even try big guy. I'm onto you."

Grimmjow flashed his trademark smirk. "What're you insinuating, my delicious little berry?"

Ichigo mock-scowled and tugged his hand away. Crossing his arms petulantly, he turned his back to Grimmjow and started walking away. "Rude boys don't any treats."

Grimmjow pouted behind Ichigo's back and ran to catch up. "Aww, I want my treat! Come on Ichi, I promise I'll be good!"

Molten honey eyes slid sideways to glance at him. "Promise?"

"Promise!"

Ichigo bit his lips and tried not to laugh at the pleading note in Grimmjow's voice. "Hmm we'll have to see. Actions speak louder than words you know."

Grimmjow grinned. "I've always been more a man of action anyway. This'll be easy. And then you promise I'll get my treat?"

Ichigo smiled mischievously back. "I promise," he vowed as Grimmjow's hand took hold of his again. He sighed as a burst pure happiness bubbled up inside of him. He never wanted this feeling to end.

They meandered around aimlessly, eventually getting off the dirt trail and wandering around the lush greenery. They fell into an easy rhythm of talking about their past, both staying clear of the touchy topics, and sticking to the funny moments. Ichigo told him about stealing his friend Ikkaku's clothes from the locker room when he'd been in the shower and switching them with a mini-skirt and a cropped top. The poor guy had had no choice but to don the clothes and walk through the school, searching for his own. Grimmjow, for his part, told him about the time he'd switched Tousen's shampoo with pink hair dye and his shaving cream with whipped cream. He'd also installed a camera in the bathroom, streaming the feed live to the police department as Tousen tried to shave and came out of the shower with pink hair. It had been one of the best moments of his life and he laughed even now.

Ichigo laughed along with him. "I heard about that one from Rangiku. I was so angry I'd missed it, but I was out of town. I can't believe you were behind that one!"

Grimmjow grinned victoriously and puffed out his chest in pride. "Yep, that was yours truly."

"God, I'm sure gonna watch myself around you!" Ichigo quipped and Grimmjow hooted.

"I think pink would definitely be you color."

Ichigo shuddered in thought and fixed Grimmjow with a serious gaze. "If you _ever_ repeat that again, I will personally gouge your eyes out and feed them to you. Let's see you pranking anyone then."

Grimmjow clutched a hand to his chest and bowed his head. "Yer so mean, Ichi!" he cried dramatically.

Leaning over, Ichigo whispered seductively in his ear. "You have no idea."

Grimmjow shuddered and repeated softly. "So mean."

Ichigo squeezed his hand and kept walking. A peaceful hush descended on them as they enjoyed each other's company in silence. Ichigo cocked his head as strains of music drifted through the air, getting louder as they kept walking.

"Hey, do you hear that Grimmjow?" he asked.

Grimmjow looked over at him in confusion and focused his own ears as he picked up the sound. "I don't know. Wanna check it out?"

At Ichigo's nod, they changed their course slightly, heading towards the music. As they got nearer, Ichigo thought that maybe a party was going on and as they crested a small hill, his suspicions were confirmed. A large group of people mingled together and the sounds of laughter and joy drifted over to them. Several tables were pushed together, laden with food, and a poster strung from the trees had the words "HAPPY 5th BIRTHDAY HIROYUKI!" typed on it boldly. Children ran around with multi-colored balloons, while the adults milled around talking and eating. Ichigo's gaze landed on another table heaped with brightly wrapped gifts and he smiled softly.

"It's a birthday party."

Grimmjow grunted in acknowledgement. "Yeah, for some little brat."

Ichigo elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey that's not nice. He could be the cutest little shit in the world for all you know."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Not cuter than you, I bet."

Ichigo blushed. "S-shut up stupid."

Grimmjow threw his arms around Ichigo's shoulders and hugged him to his chest. "Can't help it if you're _the cutest little shit in the world_."

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a small voice. "My mom says it's not nice to swear."

They both looked down to see a little boy staring up at them, his gray, wide-eyed gaze shimmering with the innate happiness kids have. His strawberry blond hair gleamed softly in the light and mouth was stretched in a big grin.

"Who're you kid? Where'd you come from?" Grimmjow asked. He released Ichigo and sank down to his haunches, looking the child in the eye.

The kid beamed and pointed to himself. "My name is Hiroyuki, and today's my birthday!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow exchanged amused glances and Grimmjow ruffled Hiroyuki's hair affectionately. "Well congratulations there, little guy. How old are ya?"

"I'm…" his brows furrowed in concentration and he slowly counted on his hands. "…five!"

Grimmjow laughed. "Well well! You're practically a man now. So are all those presents for you?"

Hiroyuki nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Mommy had a party and she said I could invite all my friends! They brought all the gifts!"

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows, as though impressed. "Wow, it looks like you have a _lot_ of friends."

The birthday boy nodded eagerly. "Yup! Hey mister, are you here for the party too?"

Grimmjow nodded seriously. "Yeah it was supposed to be a surprise but I guess you can't fool smart a little man like you."

Ichigo smiled as Hiroyuki chortled in happiness. His soft gaze settled on Grimmjow and his smile got wistful. He liked seeing Grimmjow like this, free from the arrogant mask he usually portrayed. This side of Grimmjow…it would be too easy to fall for him.

Hiroyuki bit his lip and looked at Grimmjow questioningly. "Do you have a present for me too? Can I have it?"

Grimmjow scratched his head in confusion and looked up at Ichigo, who shrugged. Turning back, he reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet. Opening it, he slowly withdrew a 10,000 yen note. Both Ichigo and Hiroyuki's eyes widened comically at the bill and Ichigo sputtered. Hiroyuki gazed at Grimmjow in wonder as he held out the crisp note to him.

"Happy Birthday, Hiroyuki. From both of us." Hiroyuki suddenly squealed in joy and threw his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"Thank you mister!" he screamed loudly in Grimmjow's ear, causing him to wince slightly. Releasing him, he turned and hugged Ichigo's legs. "Thank you too! This is the best gift ever!"

Grimmjow and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the boy's sheer energy. Grimmjow placed his hands on Hiroyuki's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Now promise me you'll spend it on good stuff, okay?"

"Yup!" Hiroyuki agreed, nodding his head furiously. "I promise!"

"Hiro! Where are you sweetie?" A gentle voice called out. Hiroyuki turned around and started waving enthusiastically.

"Here, Mommy! I'm right here!" he grinned as a slender, busty woman ran towards them, her burnt orange hair flying behind her.

"Hiro! What were you thinking running from the party? And why are you bothering these men?" the woman, presumably the mother, asked.

Hiroyuki frowned slightly. "I'm sorry Mom. We were just playing hide-and-seek and then I saw them and I liked their hair so I came and said hi and look Mom they gave me a present because I said it was my birthday!" he said in one big rush, a huge smile breaking over his face as he held up the note.

His mother gaped and looked at Grimmjow and Ichigo. "I'm very sorry for any trouble he caused you." Looking down, she fixed her gaze on her son. "Now Hiro, return the money to the gentlemen please."

Hiroyuki protested, clutching his present to his chest, while Grimmjow held up his hands. "No, it's fine ma'am. I gave it to him as a gift and now it's his. I can't take it back."

The woman's gray eyes filled with doubt. "Are you sure? It's awfully generous…"

Grimmjow straightened up and smiled at her. "It's all good ma'am. Besides, my man Hiroyuki here promised he would spend it wisely. Right, Hiro?"

The five-year old nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Mommy. I promised! So can I keep it?" he pleaded, his wide eyes shining with sincerity.

His mother finally smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Of course Hiro. How about we stop by the toy store after this and you can spend your money there?"

Hiroyuki cheered and his mother enveloped him in a hug. "Now thank these gentlemen and go play with your friends, okay?"

"Thank you!" Hiro cried again and bowed before flashing one last smile and bounding away. His mother watched him go and then turned back to Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"Thank you for making his birthday extra special. I don't know how I can possibly repay you."

Grimmjow waved her away. "It doesn't matter. It was just a 10,000 note. No big deal."

The woman gaped and her mouth opened and closed in shock. "J-just 10,000? A-alright, if you say so." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Anyways, would you like to come for some cake?"

They both shook their heads, denying the request. "We'll just leave now ma'am." Ichigo said. "We don't want to intrude."

The woman smiled warmly at them. "Have a good day then." She waved as they walked off.

As they walked back down the hill, Ichigo turned to Grimmjow and voiced something that had been bugging him about the whole incident. "Hey, Grimm? Why do you have so much money in your wallet?"

Grimmjow glanced at him and winked. "Ya never when you're gonna need to bribe someone."

Ichigo scowled and punched the blunet in the shoulder. "You don't joke about that shit with a _cop_, dumbass!"

Grimmjow laughed and recaptured Ichigo's hand. "But I'm a bad man, officer." Dropping his voice low, he raised their clasped hands and kissed the back of Ichigo's. "I think I need to be punished," he whispered.

Ichigo felt his face flame hot. The teasing combined with what he had just seen Grimmjow do made warmth suffuse his being. Tension welled inside of him and he knew just what would take care of that. Looking around, he tugged Grimmjow towards the shadowed forest at the edge of the park. Grimmjow followed willingly, occupied with raining light kisses on the back of Ichigo's hand and up his arm. Occasionally, he would turn it over and place his lips against the quivering palm, licking lightly up the fingers, teasing him until he heard his berry's breath become laboured.

They walked through the forest, Ichigo trying to find a good spot to do what he wanted. His search led the two to a softly gurgling stream. Ichigo stopped at the sight, taking in the lush plant life surrounding it and the flat, wet rocks embedded in the stream bed. The water didn't look too deep and he felt an urge to hop across the rocks to the other side. Tugging his hands out of Grimmjows', he walked forward to the edge of the stream. Toeing his shoes off, he hopped lightly onto the first stone.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked, amused.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and threw Grimmjow a brilliant grin. "Having fun. Come join me."

Grimmjow shook his head. "Nu-uh. Water and I – we don't get along very well."

Ichigo pouted. "Aww Grimm. Come on!" he implored sweetly.

"No." the blunet retorted back firmly.

Not to be deterred, Ichigo grinned and leaning over, grabbed Grimmjow's arms. Getting a firm grasp around his wrist, he braced his feet as best as he could and pulled. Grimmjow's eyes widened and a small cry escaped his lips as he felt himself being drawn into the water. His body tried to compensate and he took a heavy step into the stream. This unfortunately jarred Ichigo's balance and his feet slipped on the wet rock. Down he went, landing on his butt in the knee-deep water with Grimmjow landed along-side him, having been towed along. For a second, there was utter silence. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, both taking in the other's similarly disheveled state and red faces. They burst out laughing at the same time, their heaving bodies creating tiny ripples in the water.

Grimmjow gave one last snort and pulled Ichigo close, settling him into his lap. Leaning close he bumped their noses together playfully. "What did I tell ya, Ichi?"

Ichigo blushed lightly and looked into those sparkling blue eyes. "Sorry," he whispered, his throat raw from laughing.

Grimmjow smiled softly and turned his head to place his lips on Ichigo's hot cheek. "Gotta say though – you're sexy wet." He felt the cheek flame under his lips and he chuckled. Sighing softly, he trailed his lips down the contours of Ichigo's face, pausing to nip and lick along his jawline. Ichigo's arms went around his neck and his head tilted, baring more of his throat. Grimmjow's lips paused at the thrumming pulse and he whispered against the skin.

"Have I been good enough, Ichi?"

It took Ichigo a while to grasp his meaning and when he did, he gasped. "Yes!"

Grimmjow licked his pulse. "Do I get my treat?"

Another gasped yes, and then all Ichigo could do was moan loudly as his mouth was devoured by Grimmjow's hungry one. Not to be outmatched, Ichigo kissed back just as aggressively. Their mouths molded together and teeth clashed as Ichigo pressed himself closer. He couldn't get close enough – he wanted Grimmjow to crawl under his skin, to touch as much body surface as possible. He moaned again as Grimmjow's rough hands travelled under his soaked shirt and touched his flesh – stroked it and massaged it as he writhed in pleasure. Those wicked hands travelled up and found his erect nipples. Ichigo couldn't help but gasp as Grimmjow twisted them harshly, rolling them around with his fingers. At the same time, his assaulter took advantage of his gasp and plunged his hot, wet muscle into the equally hot and wet cavern. Grimmjow groaned as the familiar addicting taste assaulted his senses and he eagerly traced every dip and curve with his tongue. Ichigo moaned and started sucking on the thick muscle, eliciting deep grunts from the blunet. His hands travelled down the man's body and tugged impatiently at his shirt. Grimmjow ripped their lips apart and looked at Ichigo with a molten gaze. Keeping eye contact, he gripped the hem of his shirt and drew it over his head. Ichigo followed suit, almost ripping his shirt off from impatience. Before he could attach himself to those lips again, Grimmjow circled his arms around his waist and lifted him up. Ichigo instinctively wrapped his long, dripping legs around the man's waist, clinging tightly as Grimmjow gathered their shirts and waded to the other side. Once there, he dropped their shirts on the ground and settled against the trunk of a nearby tree, sinking down with Ichigo still in his lap.

They look at each other in silence and Ichigo can't help but trace the planes of the beautiful face in front of him. His fingers brushed over Grimmjow's forehead, down his eyelids, travelling to his nose and caressing those kiss-swollen lips. His lips followed suit, trailing a nearly-identical path, but lingering softly over his lips. Grimmjow sighed softly and licked languidly along the contours of his berry's mouth. His hands travelled down that silken body to rest questioningly on the opening of his jeans.

Ichigo shuddered at the silent request and placed a trembling hand on top of Grimmjow's. "N-not yet. I'm not r-ready."

Grimmjow nodded and his hands came up to frame his face. Kissing him lightly, he whispers. "It's alright. I'll wait."

Ichigo trembled. "You will?"

Grimmjow brushed their lips together again. "Of course."

Ichigo smiled gratefully and snuggled back into Grimmjow's chest, the arms around him tightening comfortingly. They lost track of the time as they sat there, enjoying the heat that each other provided as the day grew cooler. The sun was setting when Grimmjow shifted and broke the silence. "Ichi?"

Ichigo hummed. "What is it?"

Grimmjow paused, and his heart started to thud in…what? Fear? Anticipation? "Can I ask you something?"

Sensing something important, Ichigo shifted and sat up to face Grimmjow. "Anything."

Taking a deep breath, Grimmjow blurted out what had been bothering him. "If I asked…would you…leave Renji?"

Ichigo sat back in shock and his fists clenched unconsciously. For a second, Grimmjow didn't think he would answer, but then a soft voice penetrated his thoughts.

"I…don't know…"

* * *

**REVIEW! ARRGHH! THEY'RE THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME WARM AT NIGHT! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF UNDER-WARMED CHILDREN ALL OVER THE WORLD. REVIEWWWWW! NEXT CHAPTER'S THE PARTY AT GIN'S, SEE Y'ALL THEN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and alerted and favourited This is another kinda dry chappy, but I promise, this one's the last. From the next one on, there'll be waayy less explanation and waayy more drama, especially of the romantic kind ;P**

**Anyways, excuse the OOC-ness in this one. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach...What else's new?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – **

Ichigo stumbled inside his house with the late after noon setting behind him, breathing hard. He'd woken up way past his usual time today and had decided to go for a much needed run around the trails behind his house. Now, muscles tingling pleasantly and skin drenched with sweat, he flicked on the hallway lights. His heart still beat wildly and he could almost imagine that he heard the sound echo in the empty house. Shaking his head at the thought, he forced out a deep breath as he walked forward to deposit his keys on the coffee table. Passing the kitchen, he groaned in near pain as spikes of hunger lanced through him, reminding him that he hadn't had anything to eat for almost 24 hours now. He swept a tired hand through his hair, grimacing slightly as his fingers and palm came back sweat-soaked. '_Shower first_,' he decided. '_Then I'll think about food.'_

Ten minutes later, freshly showered and smelling faintly of mint, Ichigo rooted through his sadly depleted fridge. Pushing aside a bottle of ketchup and soy sauce, he spied a box of almost full takeout stuffed in the back. Grabbing it victoriously, he found some chopsticks and wandered to the living room. He sank down blissfully in the deep sofa and flicked on the TV, trying to pass the time until he needed to get ready for the party.

The thought of the party sent a spike of apprehension through him. The crux of the entire case rested on his success at the party – on Ichimaru somehow cooperating with them. Ichigo let his head drop back and released a soft sigh. He knew that was a tall order. Why would Ichimaru tell them anything? They had no collateral to offer him, nor could they guarantee his safety if Aizen found out he'd leaked any information. And of course, this all depended on him even _knowing_ anything. There was a chance that Ichimaru had no connection to this case – that Aizen hadn't trusted him enough to tell him anything.

Ichigo scrubbed a hand over his face. He knew he was stressing too much about this. He needed to trust in his instincts and what Grimmjow and Yoruichi had found. If they thought that there was something there, then it was worth checking out. That was the nature of any case.

Ichigo allowed his body to relax into the sofa and stuffed in another mouthful of slightly greasy and very cold noodles. He winced at the feeling. '_In hindsight, I definitely should've microwaved this shit.' _But then he shrugged. _'Can't be bothered. Too much work.'_

He saw his phone vibrate on the coffee table in front of him, signalling an incoming call. Leaning over curiously, he looked at the screen, eyes widening slightly in surprise at the name he saw. Snatching the phone from the glass table, he pushed his food aside, attention fixed solely on the tiny device in his hand.

"Hey Grimm." he greeted. "What's up with all the calls lately? Ya miss me so much?"

He heard Grimmjow laugh on the other end. "How could I not babe? The thought of you…fuck its gets me going," Grimmjow purred, causing a shiver to run through Ichigo. "Don't tell me ya don't feel the same way."

Ichigo cleared his throat lightly. "Really Grimm, is that what you called about? You're actually kinda pathetic." he stated with a smile.

He could practically feel Grimmjow pouting on the other side. "Yer so cruel, Ichiii."

Ichigo grinned. "Maybe, but you keep coming back. You must be one masochistic bastard."

"I'll always come for you, Ichi," Grimmjow's voice rumbled in his ear. Ichigo blushed at the insinuation and fidgeted in his seat as warmth suffused his body. Definitely time to change the topic. And quickly.

"So what did you want Grimm?" he asked, pleased to notice no stutter in his voice.

Grimmjow paused slightly then said, "Just wanted to make sure you knew where to find me at the party."

"Sure. You'll be by the big statue of that cat, right?"

"It's a panther, but sure. By the way, did Urahara deliver the invite for the party yet? Wouldn't want you to get all dressed up for nothing."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It'll be a little worse than me just missing one party, but I don't know. I didn't check yet."

"Well, what're you waiting for? Go do it now."

Keeping the phone at his ear, Ichigo heaved himself out of his seat and went to check his mailbox. Sure enough, there was an envelope with Ichigo's name written on it nestled among all the usual flyers and bills. Ichigo dug the whole pile out and dumped the trash out, keeping the bills and the invite. Leaving it all on his dining table, Ichigo cradled his phone between the shoulder and ear and ripped open the envelope, taking out a simple white card with the word 'INVITE' on it.

"Why…is there a fox curled around the word?" he wondered aloud, forgetting for a second he was still on the phone with Grimmjow

The blunet's chuckle sounded in his ear. "Gin has a…_thing_ for foxes."

Ichigo examined the invite carefully. "There doesn't seem to be anything special about it. What's the big deal? I bet _I_ could've ripped this off."

"No you couldn't have. Very few people know that the card has little micro-chips all over it. It's the only way you can pass past the gate; otherwise you set off the alarm."

Ichigo's mouth sounded a silent _'oh'_ as he wondered how Urahara could've possibly known about the micro-chips. A sense of trepidation came over him as he thought about what would happen if he didn't know. He voiced his concern aloud to Grimmjow.

"Urahara doesn't seem like the type to not know things like that. But if it doesn't, I'll just sneak you in myself, so don't worry. Now go make yourself sexy for me. It's almost time for the party."

Ichigo frowned. "I don't _have_ to do anything for you. Besides, this is a _mission_, not a _date_!"

Grimmjow laughed. "No, it certainly isn't. But one day I'll take you on a real date."

Ichigo huffed in irritation, though the idea sent tingles of pleasure through him. "I'll see you _later_, Grimm!"

"Sure, I'll have my fun then," Ichigo could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Until then, Ichi." The call disconnected as Ichigo's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Fuck you, asshole," he muttered, discarding the invite on the table as he left to get ready.

* * *

When Ichigo arrived at the party, the first thing he noticed was the crowd, or rather their flashy and ridiculously expensive attire.

'_Expensive my ass,'_ he thought. _'That lady's diamonds alone would pay my salary for the next five years.'_

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, he straightened his fitted Armani jacket, of which he'd opted to let the first few buttons open, and fiddled with his faded, dark purple scarf. He hadn't been able to tame his bright hair, no matter how many products he'd used and so they spiked around his head like a flaming halo, drawing attention even in the dark.

He had parked a few streets over, and walked to the hulking palace that dominated the skyline. The abode had put Grimmjow's to shame, with multiple towers piercing the sky and more windows and balconies than he could count. As he had gotten closer, he could see the extensive gardens spread out in front of the lavish estate and the multicolored lights that splashed across the whole scene. Some people, Ichigo decided, were entirely too rich for their own good.

Coming up to the gate, he waited behind an older couple as the guards checked their invites. When it was Ichigo's turn, the guard gave him a cursory overview before asking for his card in a gruff voice. Ichigo handed it over and the guard scanned it on the console beside him. Nodding satisfactorily to himself, he gave the card back to Ichigo and waved him through, attention already on the next person on line.

Ichigo followed the crowd of people in front, letting their voices wash over him as he looked around. Briefly, he wondered where Yoruichi and her men were and whether he could spot them in the shadows. But try as he might, the shadows remained unchanged and Ichigo finally had to give up as he arrived at the open double doors that led to the brightly lit interior of the house.

Stepping inside, Ichigo was immediately pushed along with the human tide to another set of opened doors. He barely had any time to take in his surrounding or figure out where he was going. The pressure of the human tidal wave finally ceased as he stepped into what he could only think of as a massive ballroom.

_This_ was what opulence looked like. The room's thirty-foot ceilings boasted multiple tiered chandeliers and the walls were wrought with an excess of gold filigree. A quartet played quietly in the back of the room and crisply dressed servers glided around the space, weaving between the guests, and offering a multitude of finger snacks and alcohol. People mingled freely on the floor and on the balconies on top, the latter of who looked down on the festivities below.

To Ichigo, it was like entering another world. He immediately felt out of place, never being one parties and the like in the first place. His idea of fun was hanging out with his friends and maybe going out to a club once in a while. Here, he felt claustrophobic.

Frowning heavily, he craned his neck to look for the cat – sorry, _panther_ – statue that Grimmjow said he'd be at. Spotting something like that on the far side, right beside another set of double doors – _seriously, why were there so many?_ – Ichigo slowly made his way there, sticking to the walls.

When he reached his destination, he was disgruntled to find no sign of blue hair anywhere. Grumbling quietly to himself, he leaned back against the panther statue's butt, scanning the crowd for any sign of Grimmjow.

From the other side of the room, a pair of ice-blue eyes watched the newcomer with interest. If he wasn't mistaken, the man was one of Sousuke's detectives. He couldn't be sure, but Sousuke had often talked about a brilliant, young cop under him – one with an unusual cap of bright orange hair. But what could _he_ be doing here, Gin wondered. Surely he wasn't here to…

Only one way to find out.

Gin Ichimaru straightened up from his slump on the wall, dusted his off his impeccable white suit and widening his grin, strode purposefully towards that bright beacon of colour.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time. He'd been standing here for the past half hour, passing the time by people watching and even that was getting on his nerves now. There were only so many shiny faces and fake smiles you could take before you wanted to pummel something. Sighing once more, he ran a hand through his spiky hair, debating whether or not it was worth it to go and grab a snack from one of the trays. But before he could make up his mind, a figure clad in white blocked him. Ichigo looked up to see a thin face, split almost in half by the biggest smile he'd ever seen. _'Is that even real?'_ he wondered, in shock, as the figure spoke.

"My my, looks like we have an intruder in our midst." The man said playfully, sending chills down his back.

Ichigo gulped slightly, but straightened his spine, refusing to let on how unnerved he was. "What do you mean? I have my invite right here." He dug around in his jacket and produced the slip of paper. Gin's long fingered grasp took the paper from him and examined it. Cold blue peeked through his thick eye lashes, focusing on Ichigo.

"Boy, if you think you can fool me from this, you don't know me. I'd know Kisuke Urahara's work anywhere."

This time, Ichigo couldn't supress a slight gasp as his cover fell to pieces around him. _'Dammit Grimmjow!'_ his mind screamed. _'Where the fuck are you?!'_

"So what now?" the man in front of him wondered almost mockingly. "I suppose I could have you kicked out, maybe even press charges…so many decisions, so little time!"

"Or maybe we could all just talk in private, yeah?" Grimmjow's voice sounded beside him, causing Gin to laugh and Ichigo to sag visibly in relief, though he snapped to attention straight away. He whirled on Grimmjow and spat angrily at him.

"Where the fuck were you, asshole?! Do you know how long I've been _waiting?_"

Grimmjow looked over at him and smiled placatingly. Reaching over, he trailed his fingers lightly through Ichigo's hair. "Sorry. Got stuck in traffic."

Ichigo seethed. "Got _stuck_ in _traffic?!_ Is that the best you could do?" He pushed Grimmjow's hand away from him roughly. "And don't touch me."

Gin's voice intruded. "Maa maa, what a feisty little thing you have there, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow flashed him a grin. "Hands off Gin. He's mine."

Ichigo blinked in shock and rocked back on his heels as the man's name finally registered. Turning to the cold-eyed man in front of him, he exclaimed. "You're _Gin?_"

Gin turned his attention back to him, the permanent smile fixed on his face. "Why yes, pleased to make your acquaintance, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo's face went blank at the familiarity this man seemed to have with him. He felt Grimmjow tense beside him too and was minutely relived that he wasn't the only one thrown for a loop. But it still didn't change the situation.

"Wondering how I know your name?" Gin guessed. "Of course I would never forget the one man Aizen talks about every single time we meet. Welcome to my humble abode, Ichigo."

"Humble my butt," Ichigo mumbled, while Grimmjow watched Gin intently. Nudging Ichigo lightly, he pressed his lips in a firm line and said, suddenly grave.

"We need to talk to you, Gin. Privately."

"Ohhh sounds serious! Come this way please!" Gin turned around and led them through the maze that was his house until they finally came to another set of doors, which Gin threw open and gestured for them to enter. They were in a living room, a cackling fireplace dominating one wall and various seating arrangements scattered around the space. The atmosphere was less formal compared to the rest of the house and Ichigo immediately relaxed. Grimmjow led him to a couple of plush seats facing the floor-to-ceiling windows, while Gin went and got himself a shot of whisky.

"Would the two of you like anything?" his voice came.

"No thank you." They said at the same time.

Gin shrugged good-naturedly and wandered back over to them. Plopping himself down on the seat beside them, he leaned back and swished the amber liquid around.

"Now what can I do fer ya?" he asked, sipping his drink.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, not sure how to proceed now that the moment was finally here. Did they just ask the man outright, or were they supposed to lead up to it? What would happen if he didn't agree to their terms, if he went and told Aizen? Most importantly, what if he didn't know anything at all and this all had been for nothing?

As though Ichigo could see the thoughts and fears running through Grimmjow's head, he inclined his own at a slight angle, letting him know he'd take the lead from there. Grimmjow sat back, getting more comfortable, as Ichigo's face hardened and he fixed his attention on Gin.

"First we'd like a promise that whatever gets said in this room today will stay between the three of us. Can we count on you for that, Mr. Ichimaru?"

Gin pouted at Ichigo's hard tone and placed a hand over his chest. "Maa maa! You would be so cruel _I-chi-go_. I thought we were past all the formalities!"

"Yes or no…Gin."

"See, now that's better! And of course! I'm a man of my word, aren't I? Just ask lover-boy here. Grimmy, tell him how I never told Aizen about the time we fucked." His smile widened by a mile.

Ichigo felt his mind go blank as Grimmjow stiffened beside him. Grimmjow and Gin…had fucked? Ichigo's brows furrowed in distress. When? When had they done it? Was it before or after they'd…but what right did he have to question anyway? He didn't own Grimmjow – they weren't even dating. He was a married man for god's sake.

So why did it hurt so much?

Making an effort to shake it off for now, he fixed Gin with a cold gaze and continued. "I'm sure you're the poster-boy for discretion. But I still need an answer."

Gin cocked his head curiously at him, but at length he nodded an affirmative. "Yeah, I will."

"Alright then, let's start. You said before that you've met Aizen. Does he visit you a lot?"

Gin's eyebrows rose at the direction of the questioning. "Ohhh, Aizen…so that's what this is about."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Gin tilted his head forward and chuckled quietly. "Naah not really. To answer yer question, ya I see him from time ta time."

Ichigo nodded. "And would you consider your relationship close?"

Gin rubbed his lips together, as though in thought. "Sure. I like the guy. But let me ask ya this. What's yer interest?"

At the question, Ichigo was thrown for a loop. Should he tell Gin why they wanted to know about Aizen? But didn't they have to, in order to ask Gin about the papers? Or could they just ask him for those outright? He didn't want to try their luck just yet, so he went for the latter.

"We were wondering if Aizen ever gave you any sort of documents. For safekeeping."

"My my, now if he gave them to me for safekeeping, then why would I tell ya that?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Because it could help a murder investigation. People have died Gin. I need your answer."

Gin's smile dimmed slightly and he turned to Grimmjow. "Grimmy, ya mind telling me why _you're_ here?"

Grimmjow shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. "We need you to tell us about the documents Gin."

Gin pressed his lips in a thin line. "He's yer father, Grimmy. Ya sure ya know what yer doin'?"

Grimmjow hunched his shoulders but pressed on. "Your answer, Gin."

Gin clenched his hands around his long-forgotten drink and slowly put it off to the side. Leaning back, he crossed his arms behind his head and regarded them somberly. "I'm not stupid, ya know. I know why yer here and why you want the papers. But I want ta hear it from you two first."

Ichigo spared a glance towards Grimmjow and cocked his head in a silent question. Grimmjow looked back at him with slightly worried eyes, but finally gave a hesitant nod. Ichigo looked back at Gin and frowned.

"Nothing I say will _ever_ leave this room." he said threateningly.

"Course. I gave my word didn't I?" Gin's ice blue orbs peeked through, and Ichigo's heart gave a lurch.

"Alright then. I'm sure you've heard of the recent crime spree targeting Karakura's crime bosses…"

* * *

Gin Ichimaru sipped his whiskey and enjoyed the pleasant burn as it went down. He looked over to the earnest young detective and the son of Sousuke Aizen. The son of the man they wanted to bring down. The man behind a series of gruesome murders.

Gin sighed internally and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd known about Aizen from the start – being his partner from the beginning did afford him some secrets. He'd supported him and had helped the man meet some influential people along the way, people who only ran in exclusive circles. Circles like the one Gin had. It had all seemed fun in the beginning, something to pass the time in his otherwise boring life. After all, there were only so many parties you could go to, so many plastic faces you could stand before you wanted to rip everyone's eyes out.

But then the bastard had started killing people and suddenly it wasn't so much fun anymore.

And Gin didn't like that. He didn't like how crazy Aizen seemed to be getting – how he would rant and rave about his goals for hours on end sometimes and Gin had to listen to all of it. He didn't like the glint in his eye, especially when that glint would sometimes be directed at him. Something which had been happening more and more as time went. But still Gin had reassured himself each night of his faith in Aizen, and he'd continued following him.

Then he'd gotten the news that had shattered his world and Gin had never been the same again.

Aizen had ordered another hit on a low level boss that was going out of line. That in itself wasn't much to Gin, but his lover had been caught in the crossfire. He'd died, his body punctured through with bullet holes. His beautiful, feisty Shiro had died alone, choking on his own blood and it was all Aizen's fault.

That day he'd made a vow. To make Aizen pay.

And this was his perfect opportunity.

Opening his eyes fully, he fixed the two men in front of him with a serious gaze and appraised them. Making his decision, he got up from his seat and gestured to the two men. "Wait. I'll be right back." With that, he disappeared.

Silence descended on Grimmjow and Ichigo and they both fidgeted awkwardly. Ichigo could still hear Gin's flippant words running through his head and it made him physically sick. He gulped as he felt Grimmjow reach for him. He didn't know if he could bear his touch right now.

"Ichi…" Grimmjow murmured, as his hand hovered inches above Ichigo's shoulder. There was a pregnant pause and thick tension filled the room. Finally, Grimmjow finally drew his hand back.

"Let me explain…" he pleaded.

Ichigo shook his head. "Not now…" he whispered, voice hoarse.

Grimmjow opening his mouth to say something else, anything else, when the door opened again and Gin entered the room. He paused at the threshold, eyes darting between the two figures and for a second, regretted his off-handed comment about him and Grimmjow. But the momentary guilt was quickly tamped down and he strode forward again.

"Here," he thrust a sheaf of papers at Ichigo. "I believe these are what you're looking for?"

Ichigo looked up and took the documents, immediately passing them to Grimmjow. "Here, you're the one who found the book. Are these the same papers that were ripped out?" He didn't look at him once.

Grimmjow didn't take the papers but gave them a cursory glance, confirming that they were in fact those same papers. He couldn't mistake that writing anywhere.

"Yeah, they're the ones." He said shortly. They both lapsed into silence.

Gin looked between the two of them again and sighed internally. Seriously, how could he have known that one little comment would have resulted in this? That would teach _him_ to watch his mouth.

"Maa maa, now tha' that's over with, would ya like ta go and enjoy tha party?"

They both shook their head simultaneously. "No," Ichigo said. "I think I'll call it a night."

"Me too. " Grimmjow added.

Gin nodded and swept his hand graciously at the door. "Come on then. I'll lead you out. It was nice workin' with ya!"

The two mumbled their acknowledgment and kept the distance between each other as Gin shook his head and escorted the two out. He hoped they'd work out their differences.

* * *

A level below, Aizen smiled humourlessly to himself, humming slightly as the sounds coming from his ear-piece ceased. So, Gin had betrayed him.

And Grimmjow… with Ichigo!

My my…what fun he'd have with them!

* * *

Far away from Karakura, in a house almost, if not as grand as Gin's, another confrontation was taking place.

As Renji came out of Rukia's room, closing it carefully behind him, he almost ran headfirst into the imposing figure of the head of the house: Byakuya Kuchiki. He looked down to see an especially austere expression on the businessman's face and it scared him right down to the bone.

"We need to talk Abarai."

Renji scratched his head in confusion. "Sure Byakuya. What do ya want?"

Byakuya sniffed disdainfully. "You will not call me so informally, Renji Abarai. You no longer have the right to."

"What? Why?"

"I want you to stop this disgraceful…affair—" he almost spit out the word in disgust. "—with my sister. You smear filth on the Kuchiki name with your indiscretion and I demand you stop."

Renji rocked back on his heels as he realized that his dirty secret was not so secret any more. "B-but how'd you know?"

"You think I don't know what goes on in _my_ house? You think me that _incompetent_?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed in anger.

Renji held his hands up placatingly. "No, no. Look you don't have to worry. I plan to tell Ichigo about me and…Rukia as soon as I go home."

Byakuya's lips pressed in a thin, unforgiving line. "Good. Make sure that you do. One way or another, this farce will end. I'll make sure of it." And with that, he turned on his heel and swept down the hall, leaving a deflated Renji to sag against the wall in relief.

* * *

**Aizen knows what they're up to! Aggh *now* what's gonna happen? Know what? REVIEW AND FIND OUT! **

**till next time :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter whoo! I decided to put the confession into this one so I hope you guys enjoy :D**

**There's like major fluff and OOCness and other romantic shit in this one, which I only half take responsibility for. Blame my sleep deprived mind for the rest (because fuck its like 1 in the morning and I should be fucking snoozing...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – **

Ichigo hurried outside into the cool night air, taking a deep breath. For some reason, he couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. Shoulders trembling, he balled his hands into fists and stuffed them into his pockets. His heart hammered in his chest, his skin felt clammy, and for the life of him, he didn't know _why_. His mind whispered to him that it had something to do with Grimmjow, but how could it? How could that man possibly be the reason for his behaviour? He was nothing! He was just…

'_Just the guy you're in love with,'_ something inside of him whispered, and suddenly, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. What right did that bastard have to barge into his life like that? What right did he have to reduce him to this? To whimpering like a little school girl every time her boyfriend…but this was different, wasn't it? Grimmjow wasn't his boyfriend. He wasn't anything to him…

'_Then why is it that every time he comes near you, your heart starts racing? Every time he speaks you can't help but be lost in everything he says?' _Ichigo's breath got faster as his mind continued._ 'Every time he so much as _glances_ at you, you melt like butter?'_

Ichigo shook his head slowly. "No…no, that's not it. That's not…how it is…YOU'RE WRONG!" he screamed, breath expelling in an explosive fog. "I don't like him…like that…"

'_Admit it, Ichigo. You want him to touch you, to kiss you and make love to you. You want him there by your side forever – you want to make a life with him.' _The voice pounded inside his head, never-ending in its intensity. Ichigo clutched his head and moaned lightly. Why was this happening to him? Was this some kind of sick joke? Was somebody laughing behind his back at his misery?

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. Misery? Was that what this was? Did he feel miserable? But at what?

'_Grimmjow and Gin, ya idiot!'_ his mind snapped at him. _'Did ya forget already? They fucked!'_

A bolt of pain sliced through Ichigo at the remainder, but he forcibly pushed that aside. Did the fact that Grimmjow had fucked Gin upset him? But why? It wasn't like they were together, so he had no right to get jealous. Besides, lots of people slept with other people, so why was this any different?

'_How many fucking times do I gotta explain this to ya! Ya fucking LOVE HIM! That's why it hurt!' _the voice sounded annoyed, but Ichigo was still in denial. All he knew was that he felt betrayed and hurt and it was Grimmjow's fault.

The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts and his body tensed, not wanting to be discovered. Especially by…

"Hey, Ichigo! You there?" he heard Grimmjow's voice call out to him and he panicked. He was not ready to face the blunet – he needed time to sort out his feelings first. So, hearing Grimmjow advance towards him, he bolted, deep into the intricately cut hedges that formed the twisted paths around Gin's estate.

He heard the sound of feet start to pound behind him and realized that Grimmjow was pursuing him. Pumping his legs, he sprinted for all he was worth, turning this way and that, trying to lose Grimmjow in the snaking pathway.

'_Why are you running?'_ his mind screamed. _'Go back there and say yer sorry!'_

_Sorry for what? _He screamed back._ He's the one – he's the one who…_

'_He had sex with someone before you. Fine! What the fuck's the big deal? Stop being a pussy and go back!'_

"No!" Ichigo yelled out loud. Pumping his legs even harder, he ignored the pinpricks of tears he could feel and veered a hard left again.

Rough hands grabbed his arms and swung him around. His back slammed into a wall and his breath whooshed out of him. Gasping for breath as those hands tightened, he looked up into glowing pools of liquid blue.

"Ichi, fuck, listen to me," Grimmjow shook the other man lightly, trying to force some sense into him. "Please!"

Ichigo struggled against his captor's bonds. "Fuck you! Let go of me!"

"No!" Grimmjow snarled. "You'll only run away again!"

Fury snapping in those chocolate depths, Ichigo growled. "I won't, alright! Now, get your hands off of me!"

He could see Grimmjow fighting against the need to keep him there, keep his restrained, but finally, the iron clasps around his arms loosened and then let go altogether. Ichigo pressed himself against the wall, trying to put as much distance between him and the blunet as possible. Grimmjow frowned but let the gesture go, instead focusing on more important matters.

"Ichigo…Ichi. Why are you doing this?" he demanded. "Why are you running away?"

Ichigo balled his hands hard until his knuckles went white, trying to supress the urge to hit Grimmjow. "You know perfectly why," he ground out.

"No, I don't!" A hint of desperation threaded through his voice. "Please, babe. Just tell me."

This time, Ichigo didn't resist the urge and hit punched Grimm square in the jaw. "You have no right to call me that! And you should know why I'm fucking pissed. Come on Grimm, can you guess?" he taunted.

Grimmjow rubbed his fingers along his jawline and locked eyes with his fuming berry. "I have a guess. But we had sex before I even knew you! So why are you so goddamn _angry?!_"

At the question, Ichigo sagged back against the wall. Thing was, he didn't know why he was so bothered by something that was obviously in the past. And it's not like he expected Grimmjow to be a virgin. The guy had basically worked as a semi-sex slave for Aizen his entire life. Fuck, he'd even seen him with a woman the night he'd gone to his house. Grimmjow had sex anywhere he wanted, with _anyone_ he wanted…

And suddenly it hit him why he'd been so bothered – why he'd felt so hurt at the revelation – and he couldn't help but blush hotly as his mind came to terms with it.

Grimmjow noticed as Ichigo's face coloured brightly and he couldn't help the curiosity that washed over him. Taking a chance, he placed his hands against the wall, trapping Ichigo's face in between. Leaning down, he rubbed his nose lightly with Ichigo's, gaze still locked squarely with the oranget's.

"Tell me," he breathed out, noting the slight shiver that shook Ichigo's frame. Testing his luck, he pushed his body even closer to the smaller males', leaving a hairsbreadth of space between the two. "I don't want to lose you."

Ichigo closed his eyes and his lips trembled. He didn't know if telling Grimmjow was the right decision but he knew too – he didn't want to lose him either.

_I love him_, he finally admitted to himself and forced back a sob that threatened to wrack his frame.

Because to love Grimmjow was to betray a promise he'd made a man two years ago. A promise that he'd held sacred. To a man he'd loved for so long it was as easy as breathing.

But then Grimmjow had come, and Grimmjow had bulldozed through all those promises and vows. He'd captured Ichigo's heart without him even knowing. And Ichigo…Ichigo was left reeling in the aftermath of Grimmjow's destruction. Left in uncharted territory, where every step was mistake, but one he couldn't help but make.

And now, here he was, almost falling apart as his long-suppressed feelings finally cornered him – drowned him in their intensity, and Ichigo could do nothing but wait helplessly for the assault to pass.

"Tell me…" Grimmjow breathed again, tilting his head slightly as if to move in for a kiss. Ichigo's heart went into overdrive and he couldn't help the words tumbling out.

"You…it's just…" he gasped, trying to get his throat to work. "I think about Gin and you…and I…"

A warm hand settled against his cheek, fingers rubbing soothing circles into the trembling flesh. "And you…?"

Ichigo screwed his eyes shut and forced the words out. "I want you for just _me!_" he cried. "I hate the thought of you with anyone else. But then I remember that we can't _be_ like that and it hurts so much, because it seems like everybody else gets to touch you, feel you, except me! And I know I sound like a girl right now, but I don't care because –" his voice was muffled as hot, unyielding lips captured his own, drawing them into the most sensual of dances. He couldn't help but moan into the kiss and his head swam pleasantly as Grimmjow massaged his lips with his own. Wrapping his arms around the blunet's hard body, he molded them together, until there wasn't a breath of space between them.

It seemed they stayed like that forever, just breathing each other in, getting their fill of each other's warmth and touch, until, with a final nip and lick, Grimmjow broke the kiss. Leaning their foreheads together, he sighed happily.

"I _am_ just yours. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I've been yours. And I know you won't believe that, because yeah, I was an asshole in the beginning, but everything I've done, it's been for you to accept me as yours and you as mine."

Ichigo tightened his arms around Grimmjow's neck. "Well you sure had nice way of showing it." He chuckled breathlessly, referring to their earlier meetings.

Grimmjow grinned and his eyes sparkled teasingly. "Maybe. But ya kept coming back." He repeated what Ichigo had said to him earlier that day. "You must be one masochistic bastard."

"Touché!" Ichigo laughed. "What a pair we make!"

Grimmjow held his berry tighter. "Perfect," he whispered softly. "We're perfect together."

Ichigo ran his fingers through Grimmjow's thick, blue locks. "You're such a sap." He accused playfully.

He said it, but he couldn't help but agree more.

And suddenly they were kissing again, devouring each other, and Ichigo couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier. Sinking deeper into Grimmjow's embrace, he smiled against his lips.

Life was perfect.

* * *

Renji unlocked the door to his home, letting loose a deep groan as his back muscles ached. He'd been driving for 11 hours straight with only two little pit stops in the middle to refuel. And now his he and his muscles were paying the price.

Stepping inside the darkened hallway, he was surprised to find the house empty, or seemingly that way. Just to make sure, he called out Ichigo's name.

"Ichigo! I'm back!" he called out, but the only response he got was his voice echoing back at him from the shadowed darkness. Wondering where Ichigo could be, he dropped his duffel bag where he was and walked forward, flicking the lights on as he passed them. Soon enough, the house was blazing with light and Renji finally crashed from fatigue on the sofa. Swiping a tired hand down face, he sighed. He was not looking forward to the talk he needed to have with Ichigo.

The worst thing, he decided, would be when Ichigo found out how long it had been going on for. He'd only been with Rukia for less than a year, but it was almost half their married life. He'd gone that long without telling Ichigo. Thinking back on it, a wave of hot guilt swamped him. He'd essentially spat on their happily ever after – hadn't even given it a chance before straying.

Btu it wasn't his fault, he argued. Ichigo and he had been together for so long, longer than most people's marriages lasted. That had to count for something! And Rukia…well everyone was allowed a moment of weakness, right?

Renji groaned again, letting his head fall back against the sofa. Who was he kidding? He'd fucked up – pure and simple. And then he'd made it worse by letting it go on for so long, for keeping Ichigo in the dark. He'd been unfair to the both of them and though he loved them both dearly, he knew that when it came down to the wire, he'd choose the one he truly felt he belonged with.

Settling back more comfortably against the sofa, he put his legs up on the coffee table and let his eyes close for some much needed sleep. Just until Ichigo came.

* * *

When Ichigo drove up his driveway, lips still tingling pleasantly from Grimmjow's assault, his good mood was instantly shattered by the sight of so many lights blazing on inside his house. Nobody was supposed to be home, and he knew he'd turned the lights off before leaving, so the only possibility he could think of were burglars. But then, he spotted the familiar jeep already in the driveway and he relaxed, before tensing again.

Renji was home

He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

How would he face him, especially after just coming from being snuggled in another man's embrace? Should he talk about it, or just leave it? And if he wanted to talk, then should he do it right now or wait until Renji was in a better mood. He was sure to be tired and sore after the drive and especially the grueling days of looking after Rukia. So many questions, so many scenarios, Ichigo didn't know what to do.

And so he decided to just wing it and have the talk when the time seemed right. Taking a deep breath, he inserted his keys and unlocked the door.

* * *

Renji was snapped out of his light nap, as the sound of the door opening penetrated his thoughts. Straightening up hastily, he quickly smoothed down his clothes and wiped the thin line of drool on his cheek, before getting up off the sofa and walking hesitantly towards the entryway.

There, he was greeted with the site of a smartly dressed, if slightly rumpled, Ichigo letting himself inside their house and locking the door behind him.

Chocolate clashed with russet brown as both men froze where they were, each unaware of the similarity between the thoughts plaguing their minds. Finally, Ichigo moved towards Renji, face taking on a timid smile.

"Hey, Ren. You're back." Mentally, he face palmed for such an obvious statement.

Renji laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Silence fell between the two and Ichigo shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "How's Rukia?"

"Uh, she's fine," Renji replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Getting better each and every day."

Ichigo smiled his first real smile. "Oh, I'm glad! So when did you get home?"

"I think it was an hour ago or something. I fell asleep."

"Oh, that's fine. I'm sure you're very tired." Walking past Renji, he headed for the kitchen. "You hungry? I'll make you something."

Renji followed behind him and shook his head. "No, I'm good. By the way, why are you dressed so fancy?"

Ichigo blushed, but thankfully his back was turned to Renji so the other didn't notice. "Uhh…I was at a party…"

"Why?" Renji asked in confusion. "And what happened to the case?"

Ichigo blushed again as he turned to face Renji fully. "Actually, it _was_ for the case. The guy who threw it had essential information."

Renji's eyebrows scrunched thoughtfully, trying to understand. "Oh, alright. You'll have to fill me in on that sometime…." He trailed off as he remembered that there may not _be_ a "sometime" after their conversation. Taking a deep breath, he decided that now was as good a time as any.

Reaching a hand out, he placed it on Ichigo's shoulder, stopping the other man from his quest to make food. "Hey…we need to talk."

Ichigo turned to Renji questioningly. "Oh yeah, you talked about that on the phone. What is it?"

Shaking his head, Renji grasped Ichigo's wrist lightly and led him to the living room, where he pushed him down on the sofa. Ichigo looked up at him, a hint of trepidation entering his eyes. As a solemn Renji sat down beside him, the feeling only grew stronger.

"What? What is it, Renji?" the oily, anxious feeling was back again and he was starting to feel sick.

Taking a deep breath, Renji looked into those warm eyes, fully aware that he was about to shatter one of the most precious bonds he'd ever forged. For a second, regret spiked through him, but he quickly tamped it down. The time for that was over.

"I have to tell you something…about me...and…Rukia," he whispered the last word, a small part of him hoping that Ichigo would not hear it.

But of course he did. "What-what do you mean? What about you two?"

Renji clasped his hands together tightly, and the words just seemed to pour out of him. "Look, you gotta understand, I n-never meant for this to happen. But then she came to me and she was all alone and we…it just happened! I'm sorry!" Renji hung his head.

Throughout his husband's explanation, Ichigo could feel shock overcoming him, and now he sat back, completely dumbfounded. Swallowing repeatedly, he croaked out. "W-what are you trying to say? Renji…"

"I-I'm with Rukia…"

"…with Rukia? Like…"

"We're…in a re-relationship."

Ichigo recoiled at the blatant declaration. He could feel the pain waiting to engulf him – could feel the dam holding his tears back cracking.

His whimpered quietly and his hands twitched as his curled into himself.

"What're you saying, Renji?" came the broken whisper.

Renji closed his eyes, trying to hold his own tears at bay as he replied. "I'm having an affair."

"…You don't love me?" Ichigo couldn't hold back the sob that ripped from his throat.

There was a heavy silence, in which it seemed to Ichigo that something inside him died. Finally, Renji's voice came, soft and heavy. "I love Rukia."

And the dam broke and Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore.

_You hypocrite_, he screamed at himself. _You goddamn fucking hypocrite!_ _You're almost cheating on him too! You shouldn't beat yourself up so much – forget him, you have Grimmjow!_

But Ichigo didn't know why the pain still continued – why the throbbing agony and hurt continued to wash over him, even though just hours ago, he'd admitted to himself that he _also_ loved someone else.

But there had been the small part of him that had wanted Renji still, wanted his husband to fight for his affectations and claim him in the end. Not Grimmjow, but Renji. And it was that part of Ichigo that took the news the hardest, that cried and grieved for a love that had survived against all the odds.

Because now it was final. There was no going back.

He and Renji were officially over.

A trembling hand settled over his bowed back and Ichigo sat back up, wiping the thick trials of tears from his face. Sniffing, he looked over at Renji to see the other man just as emotional, the same broken and lost look present in his eyes.

He gave the other man a watery smile and after a second, was given one back.

"Ichigo," the red-head whispered. "I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

Lifting a trembling hand to the other's wet cheek, Ichigo gave another small sob. "I don't blame you…w-we had a g-good life together and I-I'll always l-love you…"

"So will I," Renji interjected, and for some reason, Ichigo believed him.

"But Rukia's…special, isn't she?" he asked softly.

In return, he received a truly happy smile, one that reflected pure joy, and Ichigo knew his answer even before Renji gave his affirmative.

"Then who am I to say no?" he asked ruefully.

Slowly, Renji covered Ichigo's hand on his face with his own. "Thank you. You have no idea how much your approval means to me."

Ichigo put on a brave smile, even though he could feel the emptiness invading his body. "You're welcome."

Renji squeezed his fingers and then laid their hands on his lap. "I hope you f-find someone who makes _you_ happy."

_I think I already have._ And suddenly the encroaching emptiness was erased as Grimmjow filled his mind. It struck him that now, he was free to be with him however he wanted. To enjoy him however he desired and that there would be no need to stop. The sudden freedom elevated his sadness and suddenly, he knew where he needed to be.

"I-I need to go," he mumbled, as he levered himself onto his feet and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Renji's voice called out to him.

"To _my_ happiness."

* * *

When Ichigo arrived at Grimmjow's house, he was thrumming with anticipation. Practically leaping from his car, he was stopped by the security guard at the gate.

"State your business, sir."

Ichigo rolled his eyes impatiently. "Just tell Grimm Ichigo's here."

The guard look him over for a second, taking in the rumpled suit and the almost feverish look in his eyes, before nodding doubtfully and unclipping his radio.

It seemed like forever until the guard gave him the go-ahead and the tall gates opened in front of him. He didn't wait, but dashed through the gardens until he arrived at the front doors. Racing up the steps, he was surprised when the doors automatically swung open, revealing just the person he wanted to see.

He slowed to a stop in front of the tall blunet, taking in his ragged, gray pyjama bottoms, bare chest and finally, his sleepy face. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Ichi, what're ya doin' here?" Grimmjow asked, looking him up and down in confusion.

Breathing heavily, he walked forward slowly to wrap his arms around the blunet's stomach, resting his head against the bare chest. Grimmjow's arms automatically came around his berry and he squeezed.

Burrowing his head into those fiery locks, he mumbled again, "What is it?"

Ichigo looked up into those vibrant eyes, flecked with every colour of blue imaginable. He didn't resist the urge when it came, and pressed his lips lightly to the others. They sighed simultaneously at the contact, both having missed this simple pleasure intensely in the past few hours. Grimmjow's lips kneaded his own and his hands wandered down to massage his lower back teasingly. Moaning softly, Ichigo pressed their groins together, making them both hiss at the movement.

"Ichi…Ichi, if ya continue…I won't stop," Grimmjow warned breathlessly.

Ichigo just pressed their cores tighter, hands trailing down the muscled back to toy with the top of Grimmjow's pyjama bottoms.

"Then don't, Grimm," he mumbled softly against his lips. "Don't stop,"

"Fuck me."

* * *

**SOOOOOO? Did I do ok with the emotions? But anyways, REVIEWWWW PLEASE! CUZ NEXT UP'S THE LONG AWAITED SMUT IN THE STORY! **

**laterz guys, imma go sleep :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sex, that's all this chapter really is...4000+ words of just sex...**

**Hmm...enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 12 –**

"_Fuck me."_

For a second, Grimmjow was completely dumfounded. But then his mind spun into full gear. Had he heard that right? Was Ichigo willingly giving himself to him? But what about that stupid red-head? Why the sudden disregard for _their_ relationship? Something was going on, and Grimmjow fully intended to find out what it was.

And so battling his every instinct to pull the oranget closer and just devour him, Grimmjow instead took a deep breath, easing the enticing berry back.

"Babe, you know I'm all for it...but what about Renji? What changed?"

Ichigo frowned lightly. "Does something have to?" he asked, being purposely obtuse.

Sensing his berry's brewing temper, Grimmjow quickly moved in and brushed a light kiss on the smaller man's forehead. Feeling his body relax against him, he forged ahead.

"But, I thought you weren't ready for sex and now suddenly you are? It's just a bit abrupt, that's all."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "Are you _actually_ complaining?"

In response, Grimmjow grinned ferally. "Aw, fuck no! If I had my way, you'd already by naked and sweaty and writhing under me..." Seeing Ichigo's face go red, he continued. "But I want this to be special fer the both of us. I don't want ya ta feel pressured into giving yer body to me, just cause of what happened earlier."

Ichigo shook his head and snuggled back into Grimmjow's hard chest. "I don't feel pressured, Grimm. It's just...it's been a long night and I just want you to make me feel better."

Instantly, Grimmjow tensed. "What do you mean? Did something happen after you left?" He brushed his fingers lightly in that vibrant hair.

"…I-I don't want to talk about it right now, Grimm," Ichigo finally whispered, as a fresh lance of pain spiked through him at the memory. He knew that was the wrong thing to say instantly, as Grimmjow's grip tightened in his hair, tilting his head back.

"I want to know now, Ichigo!" Grimmjow snarled threateningly. "Who did what to you?"

Ichigo just shook his head and turned his face away. "Later, I promise. But right now, I just want to forget." He looked up at the blunet with pleading eyes, eyes damp with tears. "Please, Grimmjow." he whispered.

And that was all it took for Grimmjow's control to snap. Putting all other thoughts aside, he swept his berry into his arms and quickly made his way to his room for some privacy.

But Ichigo wasn't going to wait for Grimmjow. Wrapping his legs around his soon-to-lover's waist, Ichigo latched his mouth to his neck, nipping and sucking his way across the glistening expanse of tan skin.

Grimmjow tightened his arms around the oranget and growled warningly in his ear.

"If ya keep doing that, I'll fuck you on the stairs, Ichi. See how you like that."

Ichigo smirked against Grimmjow's neck and gave one last slow lick to the area before snuggling into the embrace comfortably.

"Maybe next time, Grimm," he promised in a low, sultry voice.

Grimmjow felt his pants tighten almost painfully at the tone and made a mental note to revisit the thought later. But for their first time, he wanted it to be on the bed. He wanted Ichigo to be as comfortable as possible.

By the time they arrived at his room, it was Grimmjow who wasn't so comfortable anymore - what with Ichigo wriggling restlessly in his grip, and his arms straining from holding the man so long. Quickly, he walked to his bed and dumped Ichigo onto the dark, silken sheets. Letting out a heavy sigh, he complained teasingly, "Yer so heavy, Ichi. What do they feed you at the station?"

Ichigo grinned and beckoned Grimmjow to join him on the bed.

"Have dare you say that to me," he mock-scowled. "Come here, I think I need to teach you a lesson."

Grimmjow let out a deep laugh, lowering himself to the bed and crawling slowly over to Ichigo. "Is it naughty time, _Ichi?_ You going to punish me for being a bad, bad boy?"

Ichigo licked his lips at the sight of the slowly advancing blunet. "Come here, babe." He murmured. "I want you inside me."

And then his lips were claimed in a rough kiss and Ichigo could do nothing but groan heatedly as they grinded against each other. His hands came up to fist themselves in the wild, blue mane, while Grimmjow's hands trailed hot paths over his body, feeling the smooth muscles bunching and coiling through the fabric of his shirt.

"Take it off, Ichi," he breathed softly in his ear. "I want to see your body. I want you naked under me." He bit at his earlobe, feeling Ichigo quiver under him.

Grimmjow sat up, looking down as Ichigo fumbled desperately for his buttons. Growling quietly, he joined along, practically ripping at the material. The sounds of their panting breath and thrumming heartbeat filled the room as, finally, Ichigo flung the offending material away from him. They both sat back, taking in each other.

Grimmjow's eyes roved the beautiful, heaving chest and he couldn't help but reach his hands out and ghost his fingers over the dips and hollows of his body. He felt hesitant hands stroke his own body, the touch almost reverent in its intensity. It stole Grimmjow's breath away, as those warm pads travelled to his nipples and caressed them delicately.

"More, Ichi," he gasped out. "Touch me more."

Pleasure coursed through him as Ichigo suddenly twisted his nipples harshly, his breath coming faster as the assault continued. In one smooth move, Ichigo sat up and pushed Grimmjow down on his back, effectively reversing their position. This time, he settled on Grimmjow's thighs and smirked down at him.

"Didn't think I'd let you take _all_ the control, did you?" he grinned, before swooping down and engulfing a pebbled nipple into his hot mouth. Grimmjow moaned and arched up into Ichigo, the oranget licked the protruding bud fervently. His senses were swamped with pleasure as the sensitive skin was lavished with attention. Ichigo nipped it lightly before sucking it on it, lapping at it with his tongue. His other hand came up to tweak its twin forcefully, rubbing the nipple with his pads.

Grimmjow moaned louder, hands coming up to clutch tighter around his berry. Their hips ground together again, creating delicious friction and Grimmjow knew he wanted inside his berry now. His hands traveled down Ichigo's sweat-slicked back, stroking the muscle there, before gripping his slacks and yanking them down.

Ichigo let go of the abused nub, now flushed a deep red, as he raised himself to his knees, allowing Grimmjow to practically rip the material from his legs. The pants were thrown who knew where, as Ichigo smiled coyly at Grimmjow and placed a hand on his bulge, a tight pair of briefs now the only barrier between his hand and the hot skin. He made sure that Grimmjow's gaze was riveted to him as he molded and massaged the hard erection, feeling his body flush from the stimulation. Locking eyes with the heavy-lidded blunet, Ichigo let loose a loud moan as heat rushed through his body.

"You want this?" he whispered low in his throat, "You want me to take it off?"

Grimmjow snarled quietly and yanked his berry closer. "I'll fucking rip it off you if you don't." he threatened.

Ichigo licked his lips as he gripped Grimmjow's warm hands. "Then do it," he breathed in his ear, as they peeled the tight material together from around Ichigo's slim hips, both moaning in pleasure as his leaking length was finally freed from its confines.

Grimmjow shuddered out a breath as Ichigo kissed around his jaw, biting and sucking on the soft flesh. He tilted his head down and captured Ichigo's lips in another searing kiss, as they opened their mouths and delved into each other's hot caverns. Tongues laved languidly at each other as Grimmjow placed the oranget down on the bed. The kiss turned greedy and frantic, as the smaller male sucked the Grimmjow's warm muscle into his mouth, while his hands busied themselves with divesting him of his pyjamas.

Both of them finally naked against each other, Grimmjow broke away from the kiss, breathing harshly against the other's lips. Liquid amber locked with shimmering blue in a heated gaze, doused in lust and desire. Leaning down to nip at the swollen lips, Grimmjow smiled in amusement.

"You're such a tease you know," he whispered, fingers brushing through the vibrant locks splayed against the sheets. As Ichigo grinned, he continued. "I want you like this. Forever."

Ichigo gasped faintly, the soft declaration spreading heat through his chest. The words burned in his minds, swamping every other thought, but before he could say anything, as lips were once again captured in a blistering kiss. Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow sucked his lips into his mouth and his hips bucked up, rubbing their hard arousals together.

They both hissed, eyes going wide, as their heated flesh came into contact for the first time. Grimmjow couldn't help but grind down forcefully into the smaller male, making Ichigo cry out and grind back.

Pure pleasure coursing through his veins, Grimmjow gave one last hard suck and started a trail of light kisses down his body. He felt Ichigo's breath hitch as he trailed his tongue down the middle of his chest, pausing to place loving kisses on his dusky nipples. He felt his body squirm and twitch, especially when he paused again to dip his tongue into the smaller man's belly button. This time he got more of a response, as slim fingers gripped his hair and yanked.

"Who's the tease now?" Ichigo gasped.

Grimmjow grinned wolfishly as he surveyed a red-faced and panting Ichigo. "Not much for foreplay, are ya?"

Ichigo mock-glared at him. "There's time for that later, bastard! Hurry up!"

Cocking his head playfully, Grimmjow grinned deviously. "Nope, not tonight." And with that, he bent down and engulfed his berry's straining cock deep within his mouth.

Ichigo screamed, as his muscles suddenly turned to liquid and he fell back on the bed. Fire raced through his veins as Grimmjow sucked his member like a straw, drawing his release closer to the edge.

_Too fast. He's going too fast!_

Ichigo gasped and fought for breath to tell Grimmjow to _slow the fuck down or he'd explode!_ – But he couldn't seem to get enough air. His hands clawed in Grimmjow's hair, forcing the man to take him in deeper, to take him in faster.

Grimmjow smirked internally as he felt the pressure on his head increase, forcing him to swallow more of Ichigo's length. Instead, he flattened his tongue around the pulsing flesh and slowly drew the cock out of mouth. He ignored Ichigo's indignant cry and continued until only on the plump head remained.

"Grimm!" he heard Ichigo cry out as he licked around the head, savouring the taste of the leaking pre-come. "More, please!"

_You can still talk, eh? Guess I wasn't doing a good enough job. _

With that, he thrust his tongue into the slit, his own cock throbbing in delight as Ichigo moaned and writhed on the expensive sheets. Sucking harshly, Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo's hips jerked, driving his penis down his throat. The vibrations, combined with the intense heat and sucking, was the last straw, as Ichigo finally exploded inside Grimmjow's mouth.

"Grimm!" he screamed, as he shot streams of thick, milky fluid down the blunet's throat. His fingers knotted desperately in the sheets and his vision was a blanket of white as Grimmjow milked him for all he was worth, sucking on his dick until he slurped up every last dribble of fluid. Finally letting the limp cock fall from his mouth, Grimmjow licked his lips and crawled up to where Ichigo lay with his head buried in the sheets, gasping for breath. Resting a gentle finger under Ichigo's chin, he turned the other's face until it was clearly visible. Leaning down, he brushed their lips together softly.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open at the tender touch and he smiled dazedly. Reaching up, he combed his fingers gently through Grimmjow's slightly sweaty hair.

"That was…" he trailed off, sending Grimmjow a look of wonder.

Molding their bodies together, Grimmjow grinned knowingly. "I know." He said simply.

Ichigo bit his lip and laughed, snuggling against Grimmjow, only to be reminded of a certain _outstanding_ problem.

"Grimm…you're still hard." He whispered.

Grimmjow snorted. "Of course I am. Did you _see_ me jacking off?"

Ichigo blushed and shook his head. "No…"

"Exactly. So don't think yer of the hook yet. Remember, you came here asking me to fuck you, and I'm gonna do precisely that."

Ichigo shivered at the promise of more delightful activities ahead. He could feel himself getting hard again, especially as Grimmjow rolled their hips together again, creating more friction.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow haughtily, a smile playing on his lips. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Grimmjow grinned and reached over to his bedside table, where he kept his stash of sex paraphernalia. Maybe someday, he would introduce Ichigo to that world, but for now he rooted around for a bottle of lube.

"What flavour?"

Ichigo looked up from stroking his dick slowly. "What?"

"What flavour of lube do ya want?"

Ichigo blushed, but kept their gazes locked. "Um, whichever you want. I don't care."

Grimmjow cackled out a laugh. "Strawberry it is!" he hooted.

Letting go of his now hard dick, Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. "That's so cliché, Grimm! Even Ren—ji…"

Grimmjow's smile dimmed as he saw pain flash over Ichigo's face. Something clicked in his head, as he connected two and two together.

"It's Renji, isn't it?" he hissed in anger. "_He_ hurt you."

Sitting up hastily, Ichigo framed the blunet's face. "No. We'll talk _tomorrow_. Tonight, I want it to be just _us_. Please…"

Grimmjow's eyes raked over his berry's face, finally he letting the issue go. Picking a bottle from the drawer, he placed a hand on Ichigo's chest, pushing him until he was lying on his back again. Hovering over him, he placed a bruising kiss on his mouth before popping open the cap and pouring a generous amount of the clear fluid on his fingers.

Looking into those warm amber eyes, the thought struck him that he never wanted to look away. He'd be happy just spending his life gazing into those soulful depths, soaking in all the warm emotions until he was saturated with it.

_Ichigo was right. I am a sap._

Smiling down at his lover, he settled between the other's spread legs. With one hand, he stroked a quivering thigh, while with the other, he drew closer to his puckered opening.

"Ready?" he asked gently.

Ichigo nodded but Grimmjow could see his Adam's apple bobbing in nervousness. He'd make that disappear soon enough.

Reaching forward, he circled the hole lightly with his slicked fingers, massaging the muscles gently until they relaxed enough for him to slip a finger inside. Feeling the tight passage squeeze around him, he wondered how long it had been for him.

"When was your last time, Ichi?"

Ichigo breathed deeply before answering. "It's been…a while."

Wanting to ask further, but fearing it'd ruin the mood, Grimmjow nodded. "I'll go slowly then."

He knew he'd said the right thing when Ichigo flashed him a grateful smile. Leaning up, he kissed Ichigo again, trying to distract him from the discomfort as he twisted his finger around, trying to loosen the passage up.

It didn't take long before Ichigo was moving back against his finger, skin flushed and panting. Looking up at him with glazed eyes, Ichigo moaned low. "More, Grimm!"

Grimmjow added another finger, and now there were two digits inside Ichigo, twisting and massaging his walls, rubbing against every square inch of surface. Ichigo winced in pain, spreading his legs wider, as his hips rolled with the fingers inside of him.

And suddenly, Ichigo gasped for breath, as his walls clamped down around the fingers. Pleasure sizzled through him, nerve ending lighting on fire, as that special spot inside of him was hit. He choked on his own spit as Grimmjow smirked and pressed down on the nub, kneading the spot ruthlessly. Arching up off the bed, he screamed as the assault continued.

_Too much. It was too much! He was going to explode!_

And as soon as he felt the familiar heat coiling around in his gut – when the pressure had become almost unbearable – the fingers suddenly disappeared.

Grimmjow smirked down, as his berry spluttered and twisted against the sheets, trying to regain some of the pleasure. "Grimm!" he cried out. "I want you inside me! Now!"

Moving ahead, he nudged the clenching opening with his with his weeping member, rolling his hips fluidly to circle the hole and rub the leaking fluid around his entrance. Ichigo gasped and wriggled his hips back, body straining to be full once again. He panted heavily and sweat rolled down his face, as he fixed Grimmjow with a molten gaze, pleading silently for him to move already.

Grimmjow bit his lip as the pressure in his groin became unbearable. Pushing forward, he pressed against Ichigo's opening, hissing lightly as he was enveloped slowly in the burning heat. He braced his arms beside Ichigo's head, leaning down to kiss him as he pushed deeper and deeper.

Ichigo winced in pain as he was slowly breached open. Wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's waist, he pushed back, wanting the blunet to be buried as deep inside of him as possible. His hand reached down to pull on his cock roughly, seeking pleasure to swamp the pain in his back.

Grimmjow started sucking on Ichigo's bottom lips, feeling his hot walls clamp down around his straining member as he finally buried himself balls-deep inside his lover.

They both stopped to catch their breath, chests heaving as they looked t each other. Ichigo ran his fingers through the silken blue strands tickling his face, making Grimmjow almost purr in pleasure. Breathing deeply, he mouthed one word.

_"Move."_

Grimmjow's body reacted immediately. Pulling back, he slammed back in, setting a fast and rough pace, fueled on by Ichigo's moans and cries.

"Faster – ah – faster! Grimm!" Ichigo screamed as Grimmjow gripped his leaking arousal, rubbing the angry-looking tip with his thumb. Ichigo bucked against him, eyes rolling to the back of his head, as Grimmjow slammed into his body repeatedly, turning his insides into liquid fire. He squeezed his legs around Grimmjow, wringing a deep groan from the man as he squeezed his velvety insides around his members.

"Ughn, Ichi. Yer so tight!" Grimmjow said, burying his head into the crook of his neck. Ichigo squeezed his passage even tighter, thrusting back against Grimmjow, forcing the other to go even deeper.

Grimmjow growled and suddenly changed the angle of his thrust, pushing Ichigo back against the sheets and shaking the bed with the force of his thrusts. He was rewarded immediately, as a scream was ripped from Ichigo's throat. His arched off the bed as Grimmjow hit the special spot inside of him. All thought left his head as Grimmjow's lips stretched into a sadistic grin and he began to assault the nub, massaging it and rubbing against it with every plunge.

"Ah, ya like that, Ichi?" he gasped out. "Ya like me pounding deep inside ya?"

Ichigo fought for breath, his thoughts a puddle of white fire.

"Grimm," he moaned. "Stop talking…and just do it!"

Grimmjow grinned as he saw his lover completely lose his senses. His hips moved feverishly in and out of the tight passage, hitting the smaller man's prostrate without mercy. He could feel the pressure in his groin increasing and spreading to the rest of his body. He was close to coming and he knew Ichigo was close too, judging by the way his passage twitched and squeezed around him. It didn't help that Ichigo himself was pulling harshly on his cock, panting heavily at the extra stimulation.

Diving down, he captured Ichigo's parted mouth again, swallowing his breathy moans as he tensed, just on the edge. Biting down harshly on his lower lip, Grimmjow rumbled against his berry's mouth.

"Come fer me, babe. I want to feel ya erupt against me."

And that was all it took, as Ichigo saw stars and fell off the edge. His walls seized around Grimmjow's member, triggering the other's release. Grimmjow's voice rumbled deep within his chest, his body shaking as it was milked dry. Ichigo clutched tighter around him, mewling quietly in his ear as his cum splattered between their bodies, landing on their chests and staining the sheets. Grimmjow collapsed on Ichigo, his muscles feeling like jelly, as the two panted in each other's ears.

A heavy silence descended on the room as Grimmjow placed a chaste kiss on Ichigo's swollen lips and pulled out of the still twitching canal. His cock, wet and shiny from the lube's residue, fell out limply and Ichigo grimaced at the squishy feeling left behind. Sighing quietly, he snuggled back into Grimmjow's sweaty chest as they both tried to catch their breath. Flicking out his tongue, he licked a drop of sweat rolling down the glistening skin. Grimmjow stirred and turned on his side, placing a heavy hand on Ichigo's hip.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly, rubbing soft circles into the taut skin.

Ichigo smiled and brushed his fingers tenderly across those puffy lips.

"Perfect," he breathed, leaning over to mold their lips together softly. "I feel perfect."

Wrapping his arms snugly around Ichigo, Grimmjow fitted their two bodies together seamlessly. Fatigue finally crashed over him and as his eyes slipped shut, he thought he heard Ichigo say something. But by then, Grimmjow had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

The soft rays of the sun slanting in through the windows were what woke Grimmjow the next morning. Groaning, he shifted himself on the bed, and his mind slowly became aware off his surroundings. He could feel his morning wood and…

Blinking his eyes open, he was met with the shock of brilliant orange hair, the colour almost flaming in the early morning light. The sight took Grimmjow's breath away, especially when the body shifted in sleep and the light hit the golden skin, giving it a beautiful glow. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he reached a hand out to touch the smooth skin, marvelling as he left a trail of goose bumps in his wake.

Ichigo moaned softly and stretched.

"Grimm?" his voice came out hoarse.

Leaning forward, Grimmjow placed a wet kiss onto his berry's shoulder.

"G'morning," he slurred. "You look beautiful."

He saw Ichigo's face flush at the compliment and he couldn't help but give a little chuckle as the other spluttered indignantly. Taking mercy, he sealed their lips together, swallowing Ichigo's contented sigh. Molding their bodies together, he rolled his hips, causing his arousal to rub against Ichigo's developing one. They groaned into each other's mouth, as Grimmjow trailed a hand down Ichigo's body and squeezed his ass.

"Again, Grimm?" Ichigo asked in a low voice, and received a predatory grin in return.

"Don't expect me to go easy on ya fer quite a while, babe. Now that I've taken you once, don't ever expect to leave this bed."

Shoving the cocky blunet back against the twisted covers, Ichigo straddled his hips and smirked coyly. "That doesn't sound very romantic, Grimm."

Letting loose a deep laugh, Grimmjow anchored his hands onto those slim hips and moved his own to rub his rock-hard member against Ichigo's crack.

"Romance is fer later. Right now I want to pound you into the bed."

Ichigo bit his lip and grinned mischievously. "Not this time." He promised and raised himself on his knees, positing his clenching opening so that it teased Grimmjow's mushroom head. He felt the hands on his hips tighten and he smirked into Grimmjow's eyes before impaling himself on that hard length in one swift move.

They both cried out simultaneously as the wet heat enveloped Grimmjow once more and Ichigo rejoiced in the feeling of being full again. Raising himself back up on shaky legs, he let the engorged member slide out teasingly until only the tip remained. Then, he dropped back down again, throwing his head back and clenching his jaw when his pleasure spot was hit directly. Grimmjow started plunging into the blinding heat, mind going crazy with the pleasure assaulting his senses.

They set a wild pace, punctuated frequently with sobbing breaths and gasping moans. Rolling his hips languidly, Ichigo cried out as his prostrate was hit repeatedly with every thrust. His mouth fell open and he moaned hotly as his hand came up to tweak his own nipples.

"That's it babe," h heard Grimmjow snarl ferally. "Pleasure yourself fer me."

His fingers rubbed and massaged the sensitive skin, as his hips worked the cock inside his body, taking it in deeper and deeper. Grimmjow clutched onto his him tighter, his knuckles turning white with the strain, as he closed one fist around Ichigo's dick and squeezed, causing the other to cry out in bliss.

"Ah, AH! GRIMM!" he screamed. "I'm gonna – so close!"

Thrusting up harshly, Grimmjow growled. "Come fer me Ichiberry."

He felt the oranget's walls clamp down around him as the man riding him howled and his dick exploded, splattering his surroundings with ropes of cum, some landing on Grimmjow. The tightening of the passage, combined with the expression on Ichigo's face triggered his own release and he grit his teeth as he filled Ichigo to the brim with his essence. Riding out his orgasm, he continued to thrust erratically into the pliant body, until exhaustion overcame him and he fell back with a deep groan.

Gasping for breath, Ichigo sprawled on his chest, hands lying limply at his side. Grimmjow trailed his fingers slowly through the vibrant hair, drawing a sigh of content from the smaller man.

Grimmjow smiled and flicked his tongue out to lick at a drop of cum that had landed on his lips.

"Shower?"

* * *

**Whew! Second time writing smut...how'd I do? Next chap: Grimmjow confronts Renji! And Aizen finally makes his entrance...wonder what he has in store for them ^_^' **

**REVIEW PLEASE! FEED THE STARVING CHILDREN! :D AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ONES SO FAR!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews so far, I really appreciate them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – **

Ichigo groaned as he stepped outside the shower, water dripping in rivulets off his body. Behind him, he heard Grimmjow chuckle as he watched his lover attempt to walk to the few steps it would take to reach the fluffy towels hanging on the rack. Licking his lips, his eyes roamed the smooth surface, tan skin glistening from moisture. Reaching out, he couldn't help but squeeze a pert globe, grinning wolfishly when Ichigo yelped and swatted his hand sway.

"Don't you fucking dare, Grimm," honey brown eyes seethed in fury. "My ass is on fire because of you!"

Blue eyes crinkled in amusement. "I didn't hear you complaining five minutes ago. "

"That's because I was being fucked silly five minutes ago!" Ichigo retorted automatically. Grimmjow grinned as slowly, red creeped over his face.

"That's _not_ what I meant!" he huffed, crossing his arms petulantly over his chest. Grimmjow eased out of the shower and crossed over to the oranget, a predatory glint in his eye.

Sliding a hand around his slim waist, he murmured, "Silly berry. You know you liked it."

The blush intensified and Ichigo looked away, hiding his smile. "Stupid…you still could've gone easier."

Grimmjow hummed as he massaged his lower back, feeling the smaller practically melt into him at the touch. "I could've…but I remember a certain someone begging me to go faster," placing his lips against his red ears, he whispered, "to go harder," hand kneading the muscle deeper, he growled, "to pound into him until he couldn't _breathe_."

Ichigo couldn't help but whimper at the effect the words were having on him, his overly sensitized body coming to attention at the bigger man's hypnotizing touch. Feeling his cock twitch, he forcibly dragged his hazy mind out of the gutter and pushed the blunet away.

"I don't think you got the memo about my _ass_ being on _fire!_ Because it _is_ and it fucking _hurts!_"

Grimmjow pursed his lips and made a swipe for his berry again. "So? Doesn't mean we can't have sex. You know it'll make ya feel better."

Ichigo dodged the swipe, wincing slightly when his back twinged. Throwing a scowl in the blunet's direction, he turned his back to him and resumed his quest to reach the towel.

"No sex, Grimm. Not until I feel better." Having laid down the law, he ignored the sound of protest directed at him and finally having reached the rack, tugged a bleached towel free, proceeding to rub the fluffy material down his body.

He heard Grimmjow moving and tensed a bit when he came up beside him, faint pain rippling through his ass at the thought of more, but Grimmjow only sniffed and grabbed another towel for himself. The blunet scrubbed himself down in quick movements, the opposite of Ichigo, who went slow, trying to delay the moment he'd have to bend down to get to his lower body.

Hanging up his towel to dry, Grimmjow looked at Ichigo out the corner of his eye, turning to face him fully when the oranget continued to wipe at the same spot for the third time in a row.

Brows furrowing in confusion, Grimmjow reached out a hand to place on Ichigo's, effectively stilling the other's movements.

"I think that spot's dry, Ichi." He rumbled, tightening his grip when Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. "What's wrong?"

Running a hand through his slightly wet hair, Ichigo blushed. "Uhh, it's nothing. Just go, I'll be right behind you."

"Uh uh," Grimmjow shook his head. "I ain't leaving ya alone till ya tell me."

Biting his lip in embarrassment, Ichigo hunched his shoulders and mumbled something.

Grimmjow cocked his head and moved closer to him, leaning down to listen better. "What? Speak up so I can hear."

"Um I can't bend down," Ichigo finally choked out, face flaming like an inferno.

It took Grimmjow a second to process what Ichigo was saying, but when it clicked, a huge smile bloomed on his face, threatening to rip it in half. Opening his mouth, he got ready to tease the red-head mercilessly, but stopped when he noticed the apprehensive expression on that thin face and the waves of humiliation practically rolling off of him. Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, he grabbed the towel from clenched fingers and dropped down to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo yelped out in shock above him. Looking down, he swallowed nervously at the mysterious glint in those cyan eyes and moved to take a step back.

A strong hand clamped around his thigh, stalling him in place. "Where do ya think _yer_ going?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Away from you!" he shot back. "Can't trust myself around anyone these days."

The blunet smiled cheekily up at him. "But I was just gonna wipe ya down. Ya know, since yer so laid up."

"…what?" Ichigo looked down at the seemingly earnest man. "You don't have to. I can manage myself."

"That's not what it looked like to me," Grimmjow disagreed. "Now stay still."

Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow sent him a smile before starting at his hips, rubbing the soft cloth in slow circles, getting every single drop of water. Focusing on the front of the body for the moment, he swiped down the leanly muscled legs, finally getting to admire the beautiful muscle close-up. Humming lightly in his throat, he decided he wanted to tease the man after all. Skirting close, but not quite, he stroked the material around his groin, patting the bed of curly orange hair firmly, but never touching the twitching length. He felt the muscles around the area jump as he continued to leisurely arouse him **– **unintentionally of course.

Ichigo shuddered at the ministrations and slowly whooshed out a breath. Tangling his fingers into the bed of jewel-like hair, he groaned. "Grimm…you said you wouldn't!"

Leaning forward, he purposefully breathed heavily on the hardening member, watching the hot air cause it to respond even more. The sound of soft panting reached his ears and he smirked faintly before backing off and continuing to move the towel down his trembling legs. Lifting up a foot, he made sure to get into every dip and curve before kissing each individual toe.

Ichigo's breath hitched at the feeling of the warm mouth curving around his digits and closed his eyes when Grimmjow took his big toe into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the flesh. Their eyes met and Ichigo looked into mischievous depths of blue, feeling a shudder wrack his body. Grimmjow smiled around his mouthful, letting it go with a final kiss, before moving onto the other limb and repeating the process. In the end, he looked up to see a gorgeously flushed Ichigo, eyes closed in pleasure, breathing heavily in desire. His hard length waved proudly in front of his face, a bead of pre-come coating the tip. Grimmjow licked his lips at the sight, his own craving for the man driving him wild.

Swallowing thickly, he reigned in his libido and placed his large hands on the red-head's hips, turning the man around. Presented with a view of his detective's firm ass, he couldn't help but lick at the water droplets trailing down his soft mounds. He felt the flesh tremble under his touch and smiled when a loud gasp escaped from Ichigo as he trailed a finger over his crack, collecting the water gathered around it. Putting the finger in his mouth, he couldn't help but moan low at the faint trace of Ichigo's distinct flavour.

"Grimm," he heard Ichigo pant, "Stop. Please!"

Parting his cheeks, Grimmjow buried his face into Ichigo's quivering butt, nosing the red and puffy entrance playfully. "I will," he mumbled against the clenching flesh, drawing a low whine from Ichigo as he felt the vibrations wash through his body. Placing a chaste kiss on the abused entrance, Grimmjow drew back and picked up the towel again, busying himself in the process of drying his lover.

He sat back on his heels when he was done, admiring the full-body blush that the other sported, and the way he stood tense for another sexual assault with his hands clenched at his sides. Reaching forward, he patted the pert flesh, rubbing it with his fingers as he stood up. Wrapping his arms securely around the smaller man, he rested his chin on his shoulder and smiled happily.

"See," he rumbled impishly, "That wasn't so bad. And now yer all dry."

Ichigo took a deep breath as he turned to face the blunet. "What're you talking about?" he demanded, "You practically _raped_ me, when all you had to do was _dry_ me!"

Grimmjow flashed him a grin. "Don't tell me ya didn't enjoy it," Hungry eyes wandered down his lithe frame, coming to stop at his groin. Ichigo didn't need to follow his gaze to see what the other was looking at **– **not when he could feel it.

"Yer hard, Ichi-baby." Grimmjow growled, eyes lighting up with lust.

Ichigo blushed again, hands coming in front to hide the evidence in vain. Licking his lips, Grimmjow grasped his wrists and tugged them away, exposing the erection for him to devour. Wrapping a calloused palm around the throbbing flesh, he gave a lazy stroke, eyes riveted on Ichigo's face, waiting for his reaction.

And he didn't disappoint. Throwing his head back, Ichigo let out a loud moan as his sensitive organ was pulled on roughly. Another hand came down to cup his heavy balls, rubbing the sacs expertly with his fingers. Ichigo could do nothing but grip Grimmjow's shoulders, hanging onto him with all his strength, as the blunet started a steady pace, thumbing the head every once in a while. His hips moved on their own, jerking into the rough embrace as Grimmjow sped up his movements, purring in his ears when Ichigo went stiff and exploded into his hand with a loud yell.

Thoroughly exhausted, Ichigo slumped against Grimmjow, sinking bonelessly into his embrace, while the other man wiped the clear fluid off his fingers with his tongue. He sighed happily at the taste of his lover in his mouth, drawing him into a slow, melting kiss.

"Breakfast?" he asked innocently.

"Don't think you're forgiven just cause of this, Grimm," Ichigo murmured, but after a second's pause he continued. "But sure, breakfast sound's good."

Grimmjow snorted in humour as he wrapped a steadying hand around the oranget's waist, leading him out of the bathroom so they could get dressed for the day.

* * *

By the time they sat down for breakfast, Grimmjow in dark jeans with a simple white shirt and Ichigo in a light blue V-neck with stonewashed jeans, both a touch over-sized as they were borrowed from Grimmjow, the oranget was feeling pretty good. Grimmjow had seized him once again in the bedroom, ravishing him until he was forced to forgive him, and then proceeded to massage the sore muscles. Safe to say, Ichigo had completely melted under the attention, all blunders forgiven and forgotten under the mesmerizing touch.

Picking at his eggs, courtesy of the elusive house servants, Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow looking at him with bated curiosity.

Swallowing his mouthful, Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "Well? What is it?"

Grimmjow coughed lightly and wiped his mouth before fixing him with a determined gaze. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it…but I gotta know." Taking a deep breath, he came right out with it. "What happened last night?"

Ichigo pursed his lips and twisted his napkin tightly. Looking at Grimmjow through his lashes, he felt his good mood trickling away. "It**–**it was Renji. He…"

Leaning forward, Grimmjow grasped a stiff hand. "He what?"

Licking his dry lips, Ichigo choked out the painful truth. "He ch-cheated on me."

Silence hung heavy in the room, and for a second, no one dared to breathe. Ichigo ventured his gaze up hesitantly to Grimmjow's, only to see the other's face eerily blank. Worry washing over him, Ichigo squeezed their hands together, praying for a response.

"Grimm, are you okay?" he asked, not liking the shadowed look in his eyes. Abandoning his food, he got up and walked around the table until he was kneeling in front of him, looking up at the blunet imploringly.

"Come on babe, talk to me," he pleaded, laying a gentle hand against a rigid cheek. At the touch, he saw a spark of life enter those cyan eyes and he sighed in relief as Grimmjow responded, nuzzling into his palm, before facing him, piercing him with his intense gaze.

"He cheated on you?" he asked forcefully. "With who?"

"This girl he knew since forever. Her family had taken him in when he was younger and they were really good f-friends…I guess better than I thought." Sinking down, he buried his face in Grimmjow's lap, enjoying the feel of the fingers carding slowly through his hair and rubbing his scalp soothingly.

"I should've known you know," he mused. "He'd barely been touching me lately, only a kiss here or there. I thought it was just a passing thing, that maybe we'd reached a stage where we didn't need to have sex every second, like an old married couple right?" Burrowing his face deeper, he sniffled as tears pricked his eyes. "I should've known."

Grimmjow leaned over his beautiful berry and gathered him up into his arms. "Why should you have?" he asked, continuing to rub soothing circles on Ichigo's back while he snuggled into his neck. "Nobody should ever expect anything like that in a relationship, especially one as long as yers." Holding him tighter, he breathed against his neck. "I'll kill him."

Hands tightened around his neck and Ichigo shifted uncomfortably on his lap. "No, it's not worth it. Besides, it lets you and me be together right? So in the end, it's all good."

It took him a second, but after a while Grimmjow agreed that maybe all did turn out for the best. Still, they didn't let each other go, enjoying the simple pleasure of holding a loved one close. Suddenly, a thought struck the blunet out of nowhere.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Ichigo looked up contemplatively, unconsciously chewing his lip as he mulled it over. "Umm I guess I can't go back to the house, can I? That'd be pretty awkward."

Planting a kiss on his nose, Grimmjow took a leap. "Why don't you come stay with me?"

Ichigo looked at him incredulously, eyes going wide at the suggestion. "Are you serious, Grimm?"

Flashing an assuring smile, Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "Well, why not?"

"Because what if Aizen found out? Don't you think he'd suspect something?"

Grimmjow huffed out a breath. "That's true. But he's gonna be in jail soon enough. Can't do shit then, can he?"

Ichigo leaned back further, trying to gage what the blunet was thinking. "But what if someone tells him? Weren't you worried about the same thing in the beginning?"

"Wait so now its yer turn to get cold feet?" his lips twisted in a smirk.

Ichigo breathed out slowly, frustration creeping through his body. "It's not cold feet…I'm just trying to be cautious here!"

Grimmjow caressed his face with the back of his hand, trailing it down to lay against his heart. "Babe, I know all that…I just asked because I wanted you with me. Fuck that motherfucker Aizen, yeah? Just take a chance with me and see where it takes us."

Ichigo's eyes bored into his, making him feel like he was being laid bare. Finally he nodded, a soft smile stretching across his smooth lips. "You know what? I think I'll take that chance." Leaning in, he placed his mouth against Grimmjow's, both sighing happily at the reassuring touch.

"Come on then, let's go get yer stuff."

* * *

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

Renji looked over at Grimmjow, eyes snapping in fury at his presence, while the other stared coolly back at him.

Wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist, he grinned and proclaimed, "I'm the new boyfriend."

At that, Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably, fighting to keep a smile off his face. He had to admit, it was nice knowing where he stood with the handsome blunet. Meanwhile, Renji's face was steadily turning red, hands clenched tightly at his sides and mouth pressed in a thin line.

"What. The FUCK!" he screamed in fury, turning to Ichigo and getting in his face. "How long has this been fucking going on, huh? How long you been spreading for him?"

Ichigo felt his own temper rise. Gritting his teeth, he hissed back, "Look Renji, I'm just here to get my stuff, okay? I don't want any trouble."

"If you didn't want any trouble, then you shouldn't have brought your fuck toy with ya! For fuck's sake, we just broke up yesterday! And you've replaced me already?!"

Feeling his anger boil over, Ichigo pushed Renji back, making the other stagger. "You replaced _me_ long ago, so don't spout your bullshit to me! Now get out of my way."

Renji moved to fire back but one icy look from Grimmjow was all it took to make him hunch his shoulders and slink back.

"Fine, whatever." He said, resentment rolling off of him in waves. "Get your stuff and leave."

Ichigo gave him a curt nod, and moved past him into the house. Grimmjow followed suit, but made sure to bump hard into Renji on the way, causing the other to almost fall on his butt. Shooting the blunet a death glare, he hissed angrily, "I'm glad I broke up with him. Wouldn't want to touch your dirty leftovers anyway."

Suddenly a fist planted itself in Renji's face, and a satisfying crunch was heard as Renji cried out painfully, falling to his knees and cupping his broken nose in his hand, blood seeping from in between his fingers.

"Motherfucker!" he screamed, voice coming out distorted. "You broke my nose!"

"_That's_ for cheating on him," not giving him time to recover, he kicked the tall red-head hard in his stomach, watching him double over in satisfaction. "And that's for calling him dirty trash. He's better than you'll ever deserve you stupid fucktard, and if I see you anywhere near him again, I'll fucking castrate you."

"Get the fuck out," Renji coughed out. "Get out of my house."

"Not without Ichi, bitch."

And with that, he turned his back to the crumpled, bloody heap on the floor, roaming around the house aimlessly to try to locate his boyfriend. He found him in the upper level, rummaging around in the closet of what he assumed was the master bedroom. Walking over, he placed a light kiss on his temple, before helping him stuff his suitcase with his possessions. They walked around the house, Ichigo grabbing anything he wanted to take and when they were done, Grimmjow stood by as Ichigo said his final farewell to the first house he'd owned. Pulling him into a warm embrace, Grimmjow rubbed calming circles in the small of his back.

"Do you regret it?"

Ichigo sniffed quietly into his shirt, quietly wiping the couple of stray tears that managed to escape. "No, I don't. It's just…this place has a lot of memories you know? And now to leave that all behind, especially because of something so _stupid_…"

Capturing his soft lips in a chaste kiss, Grimmjow whispered gently. "But you have a new home now, and I promise we'll make new memories. Lots of 'em. Every single day, I'll give you something to remember."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the promise. "Aw, that's so cute Grimmy!" Leaning up, he rubbed their noses together tenderly, "Thank you. For everything."

"Hey, my pleasure…literally," he added, causing the other to blush warmly. Swatting him away jokingly, he pulled a face before heading for the door, Grimmjow trailing behind him. When he passed the kitchen, he was surprised to see a bloody Renji sitting in a chair, wincing as he cleaned his face. Wrinkling his brow, he turned an accusatory gaze towards Grimmjow, who looked back at him unrepentantly before dropping his pack and approaching the wounded man.

"Here, let me help you," he offered, coaxing the bloody tissue from his tense fingers.

Renji shot him an incredulous look, looking from him to Grimmjow and back to him again. "What're you doing?" he asked hoarsely. "I thought you were leaving."

Dabbing at the blood gently, Ichigo pursed his lips. "Well I couldn't really leave you like this, could I? Especially since it was basically all my fault."

Reaching up, Renji grasped his wrist firmly, halting his movements. "No, it wasn't. It was my fault Ichigo. I-I was being really stupid out there and with last night and everything I—I was in a really bad place and I took it all out on you two. I'm sorry." He whispered, hanging his head.

"You better be," Grimmjow's voice rumbled from behind them. "Ya got no right to question Ichi's relationships anymore. Ya need to butt out."

Turning his head, Ichigo shook his head at Grimmjow, before turning back and lifting Renji's face to look at his own. "You have nothing to apologize for. We were both reeling and hurt and neither of us reacted like we should have. It wasn't your fault, okay?"

Renji's eyes raked him for a second before he nodded tentatively. "Alright…but just answer this. Why _him_ for god's sake? He's the biggest asshole I've ever met!"

Ichigo chortled in amusement. "I don't know why you two hate each other so much, but…he's good to me, Ren. There's just something there, you know? I can't really explain it."

Renji accepted the explanation, the image of a certain short, violet-eyed woman flashing in his mind. "I think I understand." Taking the cloth from him, he smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry about me, okay? Go and settle down at your new home."

Ichigo blinked down at him. "Wait, how'd you know?"

Renji snorted. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out you're moving in with him. Jeez, give me a little credit here!"

Twin laughs echoed in the room, before Ichigo waved a final goodbye to the man he thought he'd love forever. But fate had other ideas it seemed, and looking at sight of the beautiful blunet beside him, he decided he didn't mind this new twist so much.

* * *

Back at the Grimmjow's place – _their place now_, he mused – Ichigo got settled in, putting away all his clothes in the massive walk-in and saving everything else for later. For now, they plopped down in front of a large flat-screen, cushioned comfortably in a plush leather sofa. Ichigo snuggled in beside Grimmjow, sighing happily in delight as a warm weight dropped around his shoulders, pulling him in flush against the hard body.

He watched drowsily as Grimmjow surfed through the seemingly millions of channels, finally stopping at a cop drama, making Ichigo chuckle quietly at his choice of entertainment.

"Really? This is what you do in your spare time?"

Grimmjow huffed and buried his nose in the mop of sunset hair, inhaling lightly. "How else do you think I keep up-to-date with all the law enforcement mo-jo?"

"But they do it so wrong though! How can you possibly enjoy this?"

Grimmjow frowned down at the smaller man, hands curling softly through the vibrant mop. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

Ichigo moaned quietly at the feeling of Grimmjow's fingers running through his hair. "Well, you do realize that 95% of the time, police work is just sitting at a desk and filing reports? None of this chasing down criminals in back alleys and defusing bombs stuff."

Grimmjow's shoulders slumped. "Well I didn't know you were such a party-pooper. If ya don't wanna watch it, then don't. More TV for me."

Ichigo laughed at the petulant tone in his lover's voice, sitting up against him to look him in the eye. "It doesn't work that way, Grimm."

The blunet grinned and made to answer, but just then Ichigo's phone vibrated in his pocket. Exchanging curious glances, Ichigo dug the cell out, flipping it open to see who was calling.

Grimmjow saw his detective's face go white, and snatched the phone away from to see who it was for himself. He felt his own heart drop and his muscles tense at the name flashing on the screen.

"Are you gonna answer?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Ichigo swallowed nervously. "Well, it's not like I can ignore him, so yeah I guess I have to."

Grimmjow nodded reluctantly and handed the cell back. "Just remember, I'm right here, okay?"

Ichigo smiled shakily before putting the cell against his ear. Clearing his throat, he answered. "Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?"

Looking on, Grimmjow couldn't help but clench his fists tightly at the thought of what that bastard wanted from his Ichi. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his muscles one by one, his burning gaze never leaving Ichigo's face as the other hummed and nodded to what the other was saying.

It felt like forever, but finally Ichigo ended the call. Immediately, he slumped against Grimmjow, the other wrapping him in a secure embrace.

"What did he want?"

Grinding his jaw together, Ichigo felt the stress build in his body. "He wanted…"

"Ichi?" he pressed, tamping down the urge to shake the smaller man. "What did he want?"

"Aizen…he wanted me to come over to his house."

"Fuck."

* * *

**Review please? Spread the Holiday cheer yeah? Merry Christmas everybody (or just a Happy Holidays if yer not into that) :D I'll see ya'll next year hopefully **


	14. Chapter 14

**Woot, squeezed one in there! Shorter than my usual chapters, but a 'tis real game-changer, this one! **

**Disclaimer: *insert teary admittance that no, bleach is not the property of this author* **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – **

"_Aizen…he wanted me to come over to his house."_

"_Fuck."_

A heavy silence ensued and Ichigo didn't know what to say. He could see Grimmjow's face tightening in anger, lips pressing in a thin line as he mulled it over. Finally, the silence was broken, Grimmjow looking at Ichigo with fire in his eyes.

"I'm coming with you," he declared, his tone leaving no room for argument.

But Ichigo tried anyway. "But – you can't! What if he sees you?"

Grimmjow shook his head, tightening his grip around the smaller man protectively. "I'll wait outside – hide in his backyard or something."

He felt fingers dig into his chest. "He has security, remember? You can't just hide out for an indefinite amount of time. Especially since you're staying still, making it that much easier to pinpoint you!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Then I'll park around the corner or something. I've done this before, Ichi, you don't need to worry."

Ichigo loosened his death grip on his chest, relaxing back against the sofa. "Well, alright then. But we need something that'll let you know if I'm in trouble."

Grimmjow hummed contemplatively and heaved himself out of the cushions. "I got just the thing." he announced.

Walking over to his dressing table, he crouched down and popped open the very bottom drawer, riffling through its contents with an intense look on his face. Ichigo couldn't help but lean over the back of the sofa, pillowing his head on his forearms, as he watched Grimmjow with a curious gaze. Eyes flicking to the clock, he frowned slightly at the time, knowing they didn't have much before he needed to be at Aizen's doorstep.

Opening is mouth, he called out, "Grimm—"

"Aha!" he was interrupted by a loud crow. "I thought I lost them for a sec!"

Standing up on his knees, Ichigo craned his neck to see what Grimmjow was so excited about. "What do you have there?"

Grimmjow twisted his upper body around, shooting Ichigo a triumphant grin. "Well, it's not much…," holding up what looked like a miniscule, black earpiece, he continued, "but, this little baby will go in your ear while you're with that bastard."

Biting his lips, Ichigo held out a hand for the device, turning it this way and that and eyeing it critically. "But this is only for giving out commands, though. How's it gonna help us?"

Grimmjow grinned as he settled beside him again. Taking the little gadget, he pointed out a small indent on the bottom. "Nope, not this one. This'll also function like a microphone, meaning I'll be able to listen to everything that's being said."

Ichigo gave a slow nod. "So, I'm assuming this comes in a pair?"

Grimmjow snorted, rolling his eyes at the obvious comment, before leaning forward to fit the tiny device into the oranget's ear. Tilting his head to the left to give him more room, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with a soft smile. "Thanks for doing this."

Grimmjow smirked, leaning forward to capture those smooth lips in a soft kiss. "You can never take too many precautions when dealing with that sick fuck. Trust me, I know." Blushing slightly, he mumbled. "Besides, I don't even want to imagine what it'd do to me if ya got hurt."

Ichigo smiled gently, carding his fingers through the brilliance of Grimmjow's azure hair. "I know." He said simply. Trailing his fingers lightly down that strong face, he whispered, "We better get going, or Aizen will be suspicious."

Grimmjow licked his lips, a fierce battle waging inside of him. His instincts demanded he keep Ichigo there, but the rational part of him knew that that would cause even more trouble than it was worth. Even then, the bad feeling in his stomach only intensified as he led Ichigo down to the garage, picking out the most inconspicuous vehicle for the drive. Settling in, he buckled up, glancing at his passenger out the corner of his eye and picking up on the nervous vibes practically rolling off him. Reaching over, he laced their hands together, giving it a firm squeeze at the questioning look in those liquid amber eyes.

"You'll be fine," he promised. "Remember, I'll be right there."

Receiving a shaky smile in response, Grimmjow had to forcibly tamp down on the oily feeling in his gut.

He had a _really_ bad feeling about this.

* * *

He parked a couple blocks away from Aizen's house, turning the car off and sitting back in his seat. Turning his head, he watched Ichigo unbuckle his seat-belt and open the car door, laying a foot outside. There, he stopped, turning to look back at the blunet. On a whim, he gave him a quick, but hard kiss, leaving them both tingling pleasantly.

"I'm right here," Grimmjow assured him again and only then did Ichigo get out of the car, closing the door shut behind him. Jamming his hands in his jean's pockets, he strolled along the sidewalk, trying to mentally remember the directions to his captain's place.

Looking around, he took in the quiet street, lush in greenery, the houses themselves all freshly painted and glowing brightly under the sinking sun. It made him wonder what made a setting like this appeal to Aizen. Was it the seeming innocence of the place, or the way it all looked so new and untouched by the outside world? To Ichigo though, it looked too staged – he knew he would never be comfortable in a place like this, devoid of any personality or life.

That reminded him of his own house, and whether or not he'd be able to keep it. He honestly couldn't say how that would pan out, because both he and Renji had saved for the house together, so it wasn't like any one of them had more claim than the other. And then there was the whole divorce process itself. Ichigo couldn't help letting out a tired groan at the thought of all the legal hassle.

Lost in his dreary thoughts, he didn't even notice when his feet unconsciously carried him to his destination. He was a good couple of meters past the house when a soft-spoken voice penetrated the fog.

"Detective Kurosaki, you finally made it," Ichigo flinched slightly under the overly-warm tone, before plastering a polite smile on his face and turning around to face his superior. "For a second, I was afraid you'd gotten lost on your way."

"No," Ichigo laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head as he walked forward to greet the smiling brunet. "I'm sorry, sir. You caught me just, uh, as I was getting out of bed."

Aizen quirked an eyebrow, motioning for Ichigo to enter his home. "Oh, at this time? My, Ichigo what happened to sleeping at night?"

_I would've, except I was fucking your son so…_"I-I was working on the case, sir. The time just flew by."

Aizen nodded, closing the door behind Ichigo, drawing him smoothly to the living room. "Ah, yes. The case. That _is_ something I wanted to discuss with you." Smiling quietly at him, he gestured to his clothes, and for the first time, Ichigo noticed that he was wearing a slightly mussed apron, littered here and there with old stains, "But as you can see, when you didn't show up, I decided to make myself a late lunch. Now that you're here, would you like to join me?"

The tone was gentle, but Ichigo couldn't help picking up an undercurrent of forcefulness and danger in that silky voice. Shifting uncomfortably, their eyes caught, and Ichigo's breath caught as he looked into a sea of emptiness. Quickly looking away, he missed the slight smirk of Aizen's face as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure, Captain."

Aizen waved his words away. "Oh, no need for formalities here. You are a guest at my house, Ichigo. I would love it for you to be as comfortable as possible."

Ichigo bowed his head hesitantly and Aizen smiled again, but this time, it seemed brittle. "Well, then. Follow me to the dining room and I'll set everything up."

Clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white, Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Aizen's retreating back. The whole exchange felt like a game and he didn't like that. It felt like Aizen was toying with him and he'd much rather that the older man just come out and get whatever he wanted done with already.

As if picking up on his thoughts, a calm voice sounded in his ear. "Patience, babe. Don't let your guard down. If there's one thing he likes, it's playing mind games with his prey."

Ichigo heaved out a slow breath, following behind Aizen to his large and airy dining room. Looking around, he noticed the kitchen on the opposite side, where Aizen was busy taking something out of the oven and humming silently to himself.

Turning away from the slightly creepy sight – okay, a _lot_ creepy – Ichigo made an effort to smooth over his expression, sitting down at the massive dining table and looking out into the garden while he waited for the food. Once again, he couldn't help noticing the particularity of everything – the grass cut trimly, the flowers arranged in neat rows, not one petal out of place. Even the trees seemed to follow the fashion, no sign of any discoloured leaves, rather odd for this late in the season. It was all…too picture perfect.

Suddenly a plate of steaming chicken was placed in front of him, with a side of white rice and steamed vegetables. Looking up, he watched Aizen place a similar plate in front of him, except his chicken seemed to have been substituted for tofu.

Picking up his fork, Ichigo picked at his chicken. "Pretty western meal you have here, Captain."

Aizen dipped his head gracefully. "Yes, I was in the mood for western tonight. If it's not to your liking I could serve you something different."

Ichigo blinked at the generous offer, before giving a short laugh and waving it off. "No, it fine. It's very good."

Aizen tilted his head questioningly. "You haven't tried it, Ichigo."

The oranget felt his face flame hot at the blunder. "Uh, no I haven't…But it looks good!"

Receiving an amused nod, Ichigo blushed again before digging into his meal, eyes intent on the plate in front of him. He heard Aizen pause for a second, feeling the prickly sensation of his eyes boring into him before he too picked up his fork and started eating. After a couple minutes of heavy silence, Aizen finally set his utensil down and took a sip of his water.

"So, now that we have some food in us, why don't you tell me about the case?"

Ichigo swallowed nervously as his mind whirled for something to say. "It going well, sir. There have been some very…_promising_ leads and I think that they will lead up to the killer in no time."

Aizen folded his hands under his chin, face adopting a polite smile. "Really? And here I thought this case would take months of work. Tell me, how did you come by your leads?"

Ichigo breathed out slowly. He'd have to tread carefully here. "It was purely by accident actually. Some…old friends of mine knew some little tidbits. They helped me track down someone else who was very helpful."

"And who was this man?"

"He…wants to remain confidential right now…I'm sorry I can't be more forthright, Captain."

Aizen sat back in his chair, placing his hands comfortably on his lap. "Oh, that's fine Ichigo. It's the nature of the business, yes? Now, I know you were looking into a particular young man at the beginning…what was his name?"

Ichigo felt his eyes go wide as Aizen rubbed his chin in thought. "Ahh, that's right! Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, I believe."

Hearing said man's breathing get faster in his ear, Ichigo bobbed his head, if a bit erratically. "Yes, that was his name. Unfortunately, after a thorough investigation, it was made clear that he did not have especially strong ties to the case."

"So, he is not the killer?"

"No sir, though he has a questionable past, Jaegerjaques is not the killer we're looking for." As soon as he said it, his heart stopped and he heard a loud hiss in his ear. Looking over, he saw Aizen sit up straighter.

"Questionable past, huh? Tell me, Detective, what does that entail exactly?"

Ichigo's throat closed up as a stream of colourful insults sounded in his ears. He wanted to slap himself for the mistake. Panic coursed through him as Aizen's expression turned hard at the silence. Leaning forward, he braced his hands on the table, their food all but forgotten.

"I'm waiting."

Ichigo opened his mouth, to say what he didn't know, when they were interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Ichigo sat frozen in his spot, as Aizen's eyes flicked to the hallway, boring holes into the wall. Suddenly, his hard expression cleared and a soft smile stretched his lips.

"Ah, that must be my other guest. Wait here, Ichigo, I'll be back with a surprise." Throwing him a playful wink, he got off his seat and strolled casually towards the entrance. Behind him, Ichigo shuddered as disgust clawed through his chest. His body sank back against the chair as the tension slowly left him with Aizen no longer there. Closing his eyes, he focused on keeping his breathing in check, letting the soft and assuring murmurs in his ears calm his system. But that peace was shattered when an eerily familiar voice crashed into his bubble.

"Mah, Ichi! Yer here too? Oh, this is so exciting!"

Ichigo's head whipped around, wide eyes landing on a bone-white face, a thin smile stretched across pale lips.

"Gin." the word fell from his lips in a burst of air, shock written all over his face. He felt his surprise echoed in his ear, as Grimmjow growled and muttered quietly to himself.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered, body frozen in panic as a horrific realization suddenly hit him, making his stomach turn in fear and anger.

If possible, Gin's smile stretched even wider, body leaning back against Aizen, who'd come in after him.

"Why don't you answer that, Aizen?" he cooed in sickly-sweet voice, turning his head to brush his lips teasingly against the older man's pulse.

Aizen looked on at the exchange, face glowing in something akin to victory. "Gin is…a very close _friend_ of mine. But I'm curious, now. How could you two _possibly_ know each other?"

Gin jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh, let me answer that! Please!"

Aizen laughed, turning to Gin with an indulgent smile. "Why, of course you can. Tell us, did something happen lately that maybe I should know about?"

Gin hummed playfully and tapped a finger against his stretched lips. "Weeell, you wouldn't believe it, but this _really_ funny pair came to visit me."

Ichigo's fingers clenched helplessly as Aizen shot him a small smirk. "And what did they want?"

Gin crossed his arms against his chest, snuggling back in against Aizen. "Well, they were asking me about some really…interesting things."

"And did you tell them anything?"

"I couldn't help it, ya know! They were just so…" licking his lips, he continued. "…_desperate_."

"I understand," Aizen smiled, flashing sharp canines at Ichigo, causing a shiver to run down his back. "We played a decent game and it was good while it lasted," letting go of Gin, he walked closer to a frozen Ichigo. "But now, it's time we end it."

Fire blazed through Ichigo at the realization that his life was suddenly in danger and he leaped out of his seat, positioning the chair in between him and Aizen. Seeing as his weapon was still at his old house, he knew he had no way of defending himself – save for fists – if it came down to a real fight and plus, he'd be willing to bet that these two were packing some major firepower. The only thing he could think of was to distract them until Grimmjow came, but he'd be damned if he'd lie down and submit in the meantime.

"Fuck you, asshole. You may have pulled a fast one this time, but you're not getting away with it."

"Ahh, the clichéd line the hero spouts at the villain. But _this_ is not like the stories," he hissed. "I am not some pathetic B-grade _evil guy. _I'll kill you with my bare hands if it means preserving my life's work!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the slightly manic expression on the brunet's face. "Grimmjow told me you were kind of unstable, but I didn't entirely believe him. Now, though, I _know_ you're a crazy bastard."

Straightening up, Aizen tugged at the collar of his pressed white shirt, his eyes as hard as flint. "True genius is hard to recognize, Ichigo Kurosaki. You can't hope to judge me from your meager perspective. The things I've done for this city are incalculable in their measure!"

_Distract, distract! Where are you, Grimm?_ "And how is committing mass murder helpful to this city? In what sick world is taking a life, any life, justifiable?"

Aizen's eyes took on a faraway look. "I did it to protect everybody. I exterminated the filth when no one else had the guts to do so! They should hail me as their king!"

"You're a cop, Aizen, so where's your moral code? What happened to arresting the bad guys and putting them in jail for the rest of their lives? You could've done that, but instead you broke the very law you'd sworn to uphold!"

"Don't talk to me about a moral code! Life isn't black and white – it's only a world of grays. And in that world, I had to look on as I saw my city taken over by trash! As those rotten animals took something beautiful and pure and destroyed it right in front of my eyes. Where were your precious cops then, I ask you?" Ichigo remained silent as Aizen seethed quietly in front of him. "I know! They were getting fat off the city right along _with_ the filth!"

Ichigo sat back, body tense as he tried to find the words to go along with the feelings roiling inside of him. He'd known that the situation in Karakura had gotten especially bad when some notorious crime bosses had decided to shift their operations to their little town, hoping that would cause them less trouble. Crime had skyrocketed, drugs had become a common sight at street corners, and hundreds of women had turned to prostitution as a way to get quick cash. He understood wanting to solve the problem, but to do so in such an extreme way? That, he didn't get and hopefully never would.

"Aizen…" he started, but just then a loud crash sounded around the house, shaking the walls with its intensity. Ichigo jumped as Aizen spun his head around to where a cloud of dust was slowly settling.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo breathed, as relief crashed over him, making his knees go weak at the intense feeling.

Sure enough, Grimmjow barged into the room, shaking his head to dislodge the bits of wall and ceiling all over him.

Aizen turned to face his wayward son as the blunet flicked a wary glance at Gin, before settling his hard gaze on his estranged father.

"What the fuck are you doing, Aizen?" Taking small, measured steps towards him, Grimmjow's eyes bored into Aizen's.

"Grimmjow, my boy, You have no idea how very disappointed I am to see you here," Aizen tsked, shaking his head slowly in mock-frustration.

"Like I give a shit about yer opinion," Grimmjow snarled back. "I'm here to stop you and take back Ichigo."

Aizen smirked derisively. "You think you have the gall to stop _me_, boy? Without me, you'd be nothing, worse than the dirt that clogs the streets." Sensing that he had his attention, he pressed on, lips peeled back in disgust. "You think I don't know that you've been fucking around with _my_ man behind _my_ back? You think I don't know what you've been up to all this time?" his voice turned into a near-roar. "I am your father! I know you better than anyone else ever will – you are what you are because of me! And you still think you can stop me. Pah!" turning his back to the blunet, he sniffed scornfully. "I'd like to see you try, boy."

Grimmjow clenched his hands against his side, fingers aching to reach for the automatic hidden at his waist. "I am your son…and that is precisely why I'll stop you."

Standing back, Ichigo saw many things happen at once. He saw Aizen smile, signalling to a cackling Gin, who, in a lightning-fast motion, reached into his shirt and drew out a gleaming gun. Time seemed to slow down as his eyes flicked to Grimmjow, watching as he too reached in his waistband, drawing his own weapon.

His heart slowed down, as a loud shot rang out.

"Ichigo!"

* * *

**So here's the thing. This story's soming to an end, but now, there are two ways we can go from here. But I want you guys to decide. Meaning you can either have A HAPPY ENDING or A SAD ENDING. But you gotta REVIEW FOR THAT! **

**Until next time :D**


	15. Chapter 15

***GASP!* It's the end :'( So hopefully everything comes together in this. All the mystery (or my poor attempt at it) solved and such. And yes, this IS a happy ending, but hopefully a somewhat realistic one.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and just generally suffered through this. I'm very grateful :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – **

_His heart slowed down, as a loud shot rang out. _

"_Ichigo!"_

A second later, Ichigo flinched as another shot rang out. For a second, it seemed to him that time froze as his brain worked overtime to gauge the suddenly dangerous situation. Then his instincts kicked in and he dropped to the ground, rolling under the table to take shelter against any stray bullets as he heard someone shout his name. Breathing heavily, his ears strained to pick up any sound in the ensuing silence. He tensed when he heard rapid footsteps heading in his direction, looking around wildly for anything to defend himself with. Spying a dirty knife on the ground, he held the weapon in front of his face, ready for an attack.

His grip tightened as the tablecloth was ripped off, and meager light flooded in. Blinking, he looked into frantic pools of blue, lowering the knife when a relieved grin split Grimmjow's face.

Reaching forward, Grimmjow crushed the smaller man to him, rocking them back and forth. "Fuck, I'm so glad you're alive! You have no idea…when you dropped, I thought –"

Ichigo silenced him with his lips, brushing them together lightly. "I'm fine, see? Not a scratch on me."

Behind them, they heard a throat clear loudly. Ichigo heard Grimmjow mutter a quiet _"shit"_ under his breath, his own body jumping slightly as they turned to look at the ever-smiling Gin.

"What the fuck," he breathed, "So if he's alive, then where's…?" His fingers dug unconsciously into the meat of Grimmjow's shoulders, as his head swiveled to where Aizen lay in a pool of his own blood. His mouth went dry as he untangled himself from the blunet's embrace, walking forward on shaky legs towards his ex-Captain. Bending down, he paid no notice to the dark red staining his jeans, eyes flitting over the larger man's body in disbelief.

"Is he dead?" came the hushed whisper from behind him.

Ichigo shook his head. "I-I don't know." Reaching forward, he placed his fingers against Aizen's neck, pale skin splattered with warm blood. His heart skipped when he detected the tell-tale rhythm, faint but unmistakably there. In that second, Aizen wheezed, a violent cough racking his frame as his eyes flew open, pinning him with his bloodshot gaze.

"What have you done?" he raged weakly. "You've ruined everything." He coughed again, wincing slightly in pain. "You, a mere insect! You should be crushed for your insolence!"

Ichigo looks down at the injured brunet pityingly. "You would never have won, Aizen. No matter what it took, we would have stopped you in the end."

Blood curling in disgust, Aizen struggled to sit up, but fell back with a deep groan of pain. Ichigo quickly scrambled back, bumping against Grimmjow who had come in closer. He couldn't help his eyes from wandering over the body, following the splatters of blood as they grew bigger. His honey brown eyes mapped the torso, down the trembling legs, finally stopping at the knees, where the pool of red was still bubbling forth. His eyes narrowed and then widened in surprise as he noticed that not one, but both joints were bleeding profusely.

_'Come to think of it, there were two shots…but were both…?'_

Turning his face to Grimmjow, he asked questioningly, "Hey Grimm? Did you fire twice?"

"Hmm? Nope, only had time for one. The other one was Gin…"

And suddenly they froze as they remembered the presence of the backstabbing socialite. Both turned to look at the snake-like man, Grimmjow wasting no time in levelling his gun at him. For his part, the man in question spared them a brief glance before going back to talking on his phone in silent murmurs.

"Put the phone down, motherfucker." Grimmjow growled, arm shaking with the effort of not pulling the trigger. "We don't need you calling back-up here!"

Sensing the murderous intent behind the words, Ichigo put a restraining hand on the blunet. "Where's your gun, Gin?"

The silver-haired man threw them another dismissive glance, though this time there was a glint of amusment, before reaching into his jacket. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo, pushing him behind him as his finger twitched on the trigger.

"Don't you dare pull any stunts, bastard!" he warned, watching hawk-like as Gin just smiled and withdrew his weapon. Leaning down, he placed it on the floor, before kicking it over to the incredulous pair.

Coming out from behind, Ichigo looked on curiously as Gin spoke his final words and shut the device with a loud snap.

"What's your deal, Gin?" he glared heatedly at the other man. "First you helped us, then suddenly you were with Aizen all along, and now you _shot_ him? Tell me I'm not the only who finds this a bit crazy!"

Gin smiles again, moving to lean back languorously against the wall. "Tell me, Ichigo. How much do you know about your friends?"

Ichigo scrunches his brows in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gin just maintains his smile as, without warning, the place is warmed with people dressed in full riot gear, complete with shields and masks. They pour in through every available entrance – through the doors, the windows, smashing through the roof, even some through the floor. When the dust finally settled, the place looked like a war-zone, the dark-clad men and women surrounding the trio immediately, while some moved over cautiously towards Aizen, whose panicked gaze flicked around in horror.

"What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed, voice strained as the blood continued to pool around him. "You have no right, barging into my home like this! I demand to see a warrant!"

"Mah, he's such a bore." Getting off the wall, Gin grabbed a glass vase from beside him before walking over and smashing it onto the back of Aizen's head. For a second, everyone is silent as Aizen looked at him disbelievingly, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped back.

Stooping down, Gin calmly checks his pulse. "Yup, still alive," he confirms. Looking up, he beams. "You can thank me now!"

The sound of somebody clapping jolts Ichigo from his shock. "Good job, Gin," a sultry voice calls out from behind the human wall and Ichigo receives his umpteenth shock of the day as the person he least expected stepped out from between the troops.

"Hey, Ichigo…isn't that…?" he heard Grimmjow mutter behind him.

Raking a tired hand through his hair, he smiled crookedly at the newcomer. "Hey, Yoruichi. What're you doing here?"

The cat-eyed woman grinned wolfishly at them. "What does it look like, Ichi?" she fired back. "You just sit back now. We'll take care of everything from here."

The pair was left dumbfounded again as Yoruichi walked over to Gin, slapping him approvingly on the back before pulling him into a tight hug. "Nice work! I knew you were the right man for the job!"

Ichigo made an effort to close his hanging jaw before taking a step forward. "Wait, what do you mean?" When he saw that his question fell on deaf ears, he felt his temper rise. "HEY! I WANT AN EXPLANATION HERE!"

Yoruichi flinched dramatically, putting her fingers in her ears as she swerved towards them. "Keep that curiosity in check, Ichigo!" she shouted back. "I promise you'll get your answers!"

Grumbling quietly, Ichigo crossed his arms. "I don't like feeling stupid, Shihōin. And trust me – this goes way beyond that."

"Me too," he heard Grimmjow rumble in his ear. Turning around, he felt the last of the adrenaline exit his system. Slumping against Grimmjow, he sighed quietly as he felt the blunet's arms wrap tight around him.

"Been hell of a day, eh?" he mumbled into his collarbone, his lover's scent doing wonders to calm him down.

Long fingers raked softly through his hair, drawing contented purrs from the oranget. "Know what the best part is?"

"That we caught Aizen?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "No, though I guess that could come a close second." Drawing the lithe male closer, he rests his chest on top of his head. "The best part is that now we're free to be together however we want."

Struggling to hold in a smile, Ichigo looked up at him mischievously. "Yeah…but don't forget I'm still married. Then there's the issue of one of Aizen's men coming after us for revenge. Then there's the whole 'I'm a cop, you're a criminal' issue. Then – mmph! –" He was silenced in the best possible way, as lips moving languidly against each other, and they let the other's taste wash over them.

"Yer such a killjoy," Grimmjow mumbled when they pulled back for air. "Be happy. You just survived an encounter with the town's most notorious killer."

"I don't think it's sunk in yet. I mean what if this isn't the end, huh? What if his legacy survives forever and ever and new criminals keep popping up with the same twisted ideals? There are bound to be some people who agree with him – who think that taking the law in their own hands is the best thing to do. And seeing how…I don't want to say _successful_…but maybe _effective_ Aizen's been at rooting out the rot…"

"And when those criminals pop up, you'll do your job and catch them, just like today."

"Exactly," piped up Yoruichi from behind them. "Aizen got cocky and that's what led to his downfall. He got so focused on his goal that he missed out the other details in his life. It never occurred to him that there might be chinks in his plan – that some might not agree with him. My point is, if someone as big as Aizen can make mistakes, then so will the other small-fry that's pop up. And they'll fall, just like Aizen. So don't worry your pretty little head. The situation is under control!"

She laughed as Ichigo scowled at the girly comment, sharing twin grins with Grimmjow as he pulled the grumbling berry close and nipped his ear lightly.

"By the way, we'll be reconvening at my office after this." Knowing she had their attention, she continued. "If you two are still curious about the whole set-up, then I'll answer everything there. Can I assume that you'll be there?"

"Of course," Ichigo promptly replied. "Fuck I feel so out of depth it's not even funny. Some explanation would be greatly appreciated."

"That's a done deal then," Grimmjow added. "You'll see us both there after you're done. You owe us a _lot_ of answers."

"Okaaay then. Let me just make sure they transport Aizen to the van and that this area is sealed off properly for you later and then we'll be ready to go."

It took the better part of an hour, with Ichigo helping Yoruichi set up everything right for his and the forensic's examinations later on. They combed through all the rooms, sectioning the parts off that seemed to be of particular importance. Even with just a cursory examination, Ichigo was surprised at the sheer wealth of information on Aizen's plans that they found. The most interesting thing though was that the hotspot for Aizen's activities seemed not to be his office like they thought, but actually his bedroom. Just going through the drawers, Ichigo was swamped in plans, both recent and old. Plans for everything imaginable, plans for plans…everywhere he looked, there were blueprints for one scheme or another stuffed somewhere. The thought of sifting through the piles of paperwork was already giving him a headache. Suffice to say, Ichigo was not looking forward to reading his way through the workings of an insane mind.

Maybe it would've been easier if he'd had Renji with him. But then the potential awkwardness of the situation crashed through him and he knew that it was still too soon since the breakup for them to be able to work together like professionals. Maybe they'd never get back to their old rhythm and the thought sent a pang of pain through him. Maybe he'd have to get a new partner permanently. But then, surveying all the stacks of paper himself, Grimmjow offered his services out of the blue and looking at him, Ichigo remembered that _no_, he already had a partner. He didn't need anyone else.

* * *

"Ichigo, stop fidgeting!"

"I can't help it!" he exploded. "I've been waiting for the past fifteen minutes for you to come sit down and freaking answer my questions! What the hell are you doing anyway?!"

Sipping delicately from her pink cocktail glass, Yoruichi closed her eyes in utter bliss. "Hmmm. That sure hits the spot! Wait, were you saying something, Ichi?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He'd been patiently waiting out the wily woman's tactics, periodically holding back Ichigo as his own tolerance ran thin and he tried to jump Yoruichi. Like he was attempting to do now.

"Come on, Shihōin," he called out in exasperation. "You know he doesn't take waiting very well. And neither do I, in fact."

Gulping down the rest of the multicolored drink, Yoruichi smacked her lips loudly. "Yup, hit the spot perfectly. Bull's eyes, I say!"

At that, Grimmjow felt a vein throb in his forehead. "Shihōin!"

Ambling over, Yoruichi plopped into the chair in front of them. "Why so formal, Grimmy? You know I wouldn't mind you calling me by more…_intimate_ names…"

Grimmjow felt his eye twitch, arms tightening around a shaking Ichigo. Falling back, he growled quietly to Ichigo. "You deal with her. It's too much for me. Fuck she needs like a warning on her – 'User Beware' or something."

Yoruichi laughed, folding almost in half as she clutched her stomach. Ichigo too couldn't help it as his lips twitched, trying to fight back a peal of laughter.

"Okay, okay. I give." Yoruichi hiccupped. "We're being serious now."

"Good," they both grumbled, settling in against each other as Yoruichi set her glass aside and looked at them with a serious gaze.

"What I told you about investigating Aizen myself was true, but I wasn't completely honest with you. I didn't start the investigation myself – it was actually ordered."

"Ordered by whom?" Ichigo asked excitedly. Finally they were getting somewhere.

"By the Commander, actually."

Liquid brown eyes blinked in shock. "You mean the Old Man ordered it? But why?"

Yoruichi quirked an amused eyebrow at him. "Yes, _Yamamoto_ requested the intel on him. He'd been watching him closely since he'd entered the division as a Detective, and he was _interested_, shall we say, in why this seemingly charming, well-spoken man gave him the 'heebie-jeebies'. That's an exact quote mind you."

"So what? Why did he hire you? Why not his like his top detective or something."

"Honey, he did exactly that."

Both sat back in shock at the off-handed revelation as Ichigo tried to process this new tidbit. "Wait. Are you telling us that you used to be a _cop? _That you actually worked side by side with them?"

Yoruichi snickered. "Hah! Who do you think funds this whole shindig?" At their expression, she let out another booming laugh. "God, I LOVE doing this to you guys!"

Ichigo snapped his mouth shut. "Okay, I'm not even gonna go there right now. So back to your investigation…"

"Anyways, it wasn't just me. Urahara worked on this with me too." Anticipating their response, she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know he doesn't look like much, but he's got a pretty sharp mind under that mop and that god-forsaken hat. Plus, he works cheap. A little compliment here, a flirty wink there and he's like putty in your hands.

"Ahem!" Grimmjow interrupted. "Blah blah, we all know you love the guy. Big deal. Get back to the real shit here woman."

Ichigo muttered a silent "We do?" while Yoruichi snorted but obliged. "So, like I said. We got assigned the case, but it was hard work. What I said about getting precious little on Aizen was true. He had his information jacked tighter than a virgin's ass…" she grinned at the blush staining Ichigo's cheek. "…so even after a year's hard work, all we had to show were what we gave you. A lot of stuff like that, which was suspicious, yes, but not enough to really say that nothing really big was going on the with guy."

"So why didn't you let it go?" Ichigo piped up.

"Because the feeling that the Commander had just grew stronger and after a while, I started agreeing with him. You wouldn't notice if you weren't really paying attention, but the guy was _too_ slick – more so than any regular man. I can't really explain it, but it was just a gut feeling I had and combine that with everything we'd gathered, we knew _something_ was going on. Just not what it was or the degree of it."

"So what'd you do?"

"Well, here's where it gets interesting. We hired somebody. An experienced grifter and a personal friend. You met him."

"Gin!" Grimmjow blurted out. "You put Gin in to get close to Aizen – to gain his trust so that he would take him into his confidence and tell him his plans. Right?"

"Righty-o! It didn't take much to convince Gin – he'd always liked a good game. But then something happened, and it turned personal. I don't like to talk about it because it's still a touchy topic for him but ever since then, he's had the most drive out of any of us to bring Aizen down."

Ichigo's mouth sounded a silent 'oh' while Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He suspected he knew what Yoruichi was talking about – Gin had told him sparingly, never mentioning any names – and he could understand now why Gin had acted like he had.

"I get it. That's why he had to seem like he was betraying us right?"

"Yes, unfortunately that had to happen. But you should know that he was on our side all along and that neither of you were in any real danger. We already had the house under surveillance and Gin had a recorder on him. So now, in addition to his own files, we have an outright confession with us."

"That's like gold in court," Ichigo murmured.

"Precisely…so now that my story's done, do you have guys have any questions?"

Ichigo chewed his lips, mulling the situation over. Beside him, he knew Grimmjow was deep in thought too.

"What about his associates?" Grimmjow piped up. "Won't they come after us, now that Aizen's locked away?"

They both looked at Yoruichi expectedly, waiting impatiently for her answer.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. Now that Aizen's in a cage, Yamamoto's going to mobilize the entire force to catch whatever's left over. Clean up duty, of sorts. Aizen himself kept meticulous files on all his allies, so we know we'll have sufficient leverage in court to put them all away for a good chunk of their lives."

"We're probably going to focus on the mid-level guys first, I'm sure," Ichigo added. "They're the largest group and the driving force behind any crime empire. Take them out and and it's like pulling the carpet from under their feet."

Yoruichi nodded. "Precisely. But don't worry, this chunk of the process falls out of your hands. It's part of an investigation almost 10 years in the making and we'll be picking it back up."

"Happy to! Good god, this is fucking tiring," Grimmjow groaned. "Come on, Ichi. Let's go home."

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi one last time before reaching over and pulling the older woman into a hug. "Thank you very much for all you've done." Smirking slightly, he added. "Who would've known you had so much spark left in those old bones."

Ichigo reared back with a grin and Yoruichi swatted playfully at him. "Oh you naughty boy, you! Come back some time and visit this old bag of bones, yeah? Maybe I'll teach you a lesson in some manners."

Ichigo laughed again as Grimmjow laced their fingers together, tugging him impatiently towards the door. "I'll pop in when you least expect it, grandma!"

"And bring your boy-toy with you! I'd like to sink my claws into him sometime!" Yoruichi called after them, as Ichigo gave a final wave and closed the door behind them.

"If you ever decide to visit her, make sure to give a week's notice!" Grimmjow said.

"Why?" Ichigo chuckled. "So you can just accidentally have a visit to Tahiti planned that day?"

"Whaaat?" Grimmjow pouted. "Stuff happens, right?" Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, he whispered. "Maybe if you're really nice, I'll accidentally book two tickets instead of one."

Ichigo threw him a coy glance. "Why? So you can take the maid?"

"Damn! Saw right through that did you?"

"Can't pull a fast one on a cop. The question is: which maid will you choose? You have an army."

As they stepped outside the building, Grimmjow pretended to mull it over. "Well, I do have _some_ standards."

"Oh?" stopping under the shade of a massive tree, Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, eyes dancing with mirth. "_Some_ being the key word. But do please share these _standards_."

Grimmjow tapped a long finger against his chin, face scrunching up comically in thought. "Well, she has to be smokin', yes? Big boobs, not enough that I can barely get my hands around – just right…maybe a B-cup, but on the larger side so it's almost a C…definitely has to have a pair of legs on her. Just enough to warp tight around me when I'm pounding into h—OUCH!" he yelled, head smarting at the rough smack. "What'd you do that for Ichigo?"

"You asshole!" Ichigo glared, face red in a combination of anger and embarrassment. "First of, don't talk shit like that about women. I have two sisters you know! And second, fuck you!"

"Aww don't be like that, Ichi." Grimmjow teased. "You know I was just playing with ya." Pulling his fuming berry closer, he buried face into his sunset hair, breathing in his intoxicating scent until it filled him. "You know I've already found 'The One'."

"_'The One'_," Ichigo snorted, still a bit peeved. "God, you sound like a teen novel."

Grimmjow huffed before trying again. "I was just kidding baby. You know I'm yours now. And you're definitely mine."

"…That's better, I guess. But you still gotta work on the whole romance shtick. If you're mine and I'm yours, then you shouldn't be talking about other women and their…_attributes_."

"But the whole time, you know? The whole time there was only one person in my mind. Maybe ya know him – hair like fair, killer body, the most perfect smile I've ever seen." Felling Ichigo melt against, he continued. "If ya ever see a guy like that, tell me yeah? I think I might be falling in love with him."

Ichigo felt his world stop as he registered those words. His heart started thundering in his chest and he burrowed in against the warm heat that was Grimmjow.

"Maybe I've already seen the guy. And maybe I know…that he loves you too."

Strong hands cupped his face, bringing it up so that their gazes locked. "Maybe you should tell the guy that when I find him, I'll never let him go."

"Maybe that's exactly what he wants," Ichigo breathed back softly.

Their faces were inches away and Ichigo forgot to breathe as he lost himself in pools of never-ending blue. "Get him for me, Ichi. Because right now I want to make love to him so bad, it hurts."

"Me too," Ichigo choked out as tears pricked his eyes. "I want you to hold me forever, Grimm. Please…don't leave me."

Smooth lips covered his own, drawing a deep and satisfied sigh from him. Shifting closer, he molded their bodies together, until there was no such thing as distance between them. Tongues laved against each other, mapping out each other's mouths until no breath remained and there was only them. Breaking away, he couldn't help but come back for more, nipping at the swollen lips, sucking them into his heat and letting it go with a soft pop. Passion burned in their eyes, and they could nothing but fall prey to it like the helpless addicts they were.

"Home," he heard Ichigo moan. "Take me home, Grimm."

And he could not describe the wave of pleasure that swamped him when he heard those words because suddenly it hit him that this man was his now. Utterly and completely his. Maybe not in name, but that was only a matter of time too, because Grimmjow knew that he wanted to be waking up with this man for the rest of his life. He wanted to share his life with him, forever and ever until the say he died and even then, he wanted to go saturated with Ichigo – of his taste on his lips, his scent on his body, his warm body, wrapped securely around his. Ichigo was a safe-haven he'd never known and it felt like he'd been given too much. And he knew, that the fact that he didn't feel like he deserved this precious gift would make him treasure him even more. Their romance had been a whirlwind, but now they had their whole life ahead to know each other, to fall for each other all over again, each day faster and harder than before.

As Ichigo drew him into another deep kiss, Grimmjow knew that they would get no sleep that night. Tightening his embrace around his lover, he took his first step into his new life. And, for him, that was the greatest gift of all.

* * *

**Ugh mushy stuff makes me squirm, but I hope it was still good. Now that it's here, I really want to write an epilogue, just a light fluffy chapter to *really* end it off. So expect one soon! I have to say, this story's been nothing like I planned out. Literally 95% of the plot was made on the spot because my brain's just like "Oh, you wanna do that? Too bad! Here's another idea". But I hope everyone still enjoyed it. **

**Until next time :D (and don't forget to review please!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue! Sorry it was kinda late but RL really kinda hit me with exams and end-of-the-semester projects so...**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the ride as much as I did! Now, read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – **

"Grimmjow, don't just lie there! Help me unpack!"

The man in question groaned, thoughts of getting up briefly entering his sleep-addled brain before deciding to turn his back to the fuming red-head and snuggling back into the pillow.

Narrowing his eyes at the clear rebuff, Ichigo stomped over to the ratty sofa where the blunet was snoozing and proceeded to kick him squarely in the back. Lightly of course. He watched in satisfaction as Grimmjow flailed wildly for a second, before bolting upright and aiming a heated glare at him.

"What's yer problem, Ichi?" he slurred. "Can't a man get any sleep round here?"

Ichigo just crossed his arms over his chest. "This stuff isn't gonna unpack itself. Now get your lazy ass up – I already let you sleep an hour extra."

"…Fine," Grimmjow grumbled.

Getting up was a hassle, but eventually he managed. Looking around, he winced internally at the amount of work that was sprawled all over the large penthouse. All of a sudden he regretted convincing Ichigo to leave the mansion his ex-fiancé used to own and get something of their own.

After the whole fiasco, he'd wanted something far from where the memories of his bastard father still lingered. Ichigo had agreed and so they'd started looking for a property far away that they could call their own. Grimmjow had wanted to live somewhere close to the sea, having seen it once and fallen in love with it ever since. And because all Ichigo could think of then was Grimmjow in a teeny tiny bathing suit, he readily agreed. After weeks of searching, they'd stumbled on a gem, a high rise apartment building under construction, but one with a penthouse suite planned. They'd immediately fallen in love with the specs of the place showcasing what it was supposed to look like at the end, but Ichigo had balked at the price the place was going for.

"70 million yen!" he'd exclaimed, and Grimmjow could see the regret clear in his eyes. "Grimmjow, there's no way we can buy that!"

Grimmjow had just rolled his eyes, used to his little penny-pincher. "Maybe we couldn't afford it now, but once we sell this house we sure can."

He could see that Ichigo was still not completely assured, but he knew that once they bought the place and his strawberry stepped into their house for the first time, he'd know it was the right decision.

In the meantime, they'd had other things to take care of. The most pressing one being the divorce, a task Grimmjow had readily volunteered to help take care of. The day Ichigo went to the station to give his two-week notice, Grimmjow had gone to the courthouse, lawyers in tow just in case, and picked up the necessary divorce papers. The clerks had given him a strange look, knowing who he was and wondering who Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was getting divorced from, but one cold glare from the blunet had cowed them back into their hiding holes.

The process itself had been relatively easy, though it wasn't all smooth sailing all the way. There had been a certain strain around Ichigo's eyes when he'd signed the documents and especially when it came time for Renji to do so. Grimmjow had asked for a minute and quickly pulled Ichigo aside.

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo had fidgeted on his feet, stuffing his hands into his pants and driving Grimmjow insane with worry. "It's probably nothing. I'm just being stupid as usual."

Grimmjow had grasped him by the shoulders, pinning him against the wall and trapping him there. "Don't bullshit me, Ichigo. I know there's something bothering you, and if you don't tell me, I'll be forced to consider something drastic."

A small smile had flitted across the smaller man's face before he leaned his head against the Grimmjow's chest and spoke against the fabric. "I'm scared…I'm scared that once this is all over I'll lose Renji completely."

Personally to Grimmjow, that didn't sound like a bad idea because frankly, he didn't want that cheating bastard anywhere near his Ichigo, but he knew the thought probably didn't appeal to Ichigo. And so he had sighed and resigned himself to possibly having to endure that annoying redhead for a while longer.

"You know you have nothing to worry about. You guys'll still be friends after this. Maybe the whole shtick will be a bit _strained_—"

"A bit strained! Goddamn it, it'll be the most awkward shit in my life! All I want is for us to go back to the way things used to be…before we were ever lovers."

Brushing a thumb gently against his cheek, Grimmjow had tried to keep his voice soothing. "Baby, I'm sure he wants the same thing. Tell you what. Why don't guys just sit down and have a talk."

"A talk?"

"Yeah, you know, talk about what you want from now on, right? But not right now though. Give yourselves time to sit on your feelings for a bit and then you can talk rationally."

Ichigo had looked up at him with something akin to wonder in his eyes. "Grimmjow," he'd laughed as a teasing twinkle entered his eyes. "I didn't know you were such a deep thinker."

Grimmjow had huffed and tugged at a lock of sun-kissed hair. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me. Now, why don't we go back inside and finish up the business. God knows it's long overdue."

Ichigo had nodded and with one last smile, they'd entered the room again. And when Ichigo had walked out next, he'd been a free man.

It had all been stressful then, but now Grimmjow smiled remembering the event. They'd gone out after that, celebrating Ichigo's newfound bachelorhood (though Grimmjow had promised he wouldn't stay that way for long…) and finally being able to let go of the last hurdle in their relationship.

The second thing had been finalizing the Aizen case. Grimmjow had refused to give a public testimony for fear of Aizen's partners coming after him and so it had fallen to Ichigo to relay everything he'd told him, masked as evidence he'd uncovered of course. Nowhere had the name Grimmjow ever been mentioned and the ex-con was extremely grateful for that. In the end, Aizen was given the death penalty, with the sentencing to be carried out in the week. They'd all let loose a sigh of relief at that.

And now here they were, almost a year later, finally able to enjoy their new home, free of all ties of their past. Grimmjow knew this was a second chance for him to live his life as he wanted, make their own memories free of the aches and pains of the past. A small grin stretched his lips as he thought about the future and all of the things he could do now – all the things he could be, free from Aizen.

"Grimmjow!" he heard Ichigo's voice thunder from behind a stack of boxes. "Stop smiling and come help me!"

Cracking his knuckles, Grimmjow felt the last of the sleep slipping away from his system. "I'm coming!" he shouted back, not wanting to anger his lover more than he already was. He needed his Ichigo to be in a good mood for tonight.

He had a surprise waiting for him.

* * *

"Mmm, this is nice," Ichigo sighed, snuggling back in against his boyfriend's hard chest. They were at the beach, enjoying the ocean breeze and the waves crashing against the shore. It was late, the time when night was just starting to bleed into day, creating a riot of colors in the sky. If anybody asked Ichigo, he'd say that this was his favorite time of the day, with the stars just starting to twinkle and the bright sliver of the moon hanging high against its vibrant backdrop.

"Thought we needed a break from all the mess and just…enjoy our new home," Grimmjow's voice rumbled deep in his chest, causing the most pleasant of vibrations to run up Ichigo's spine.

"You're right," he chuckled. "I'd forgotten how stressful moving could be."

"De-stressing. All part of the services I provide of course."

Ichigo grinned, feeling the tension in his body skyrocket. Turning around, he straddled the blunet, wrapping his arms around the other's corded neck.

Trailing a finger down his firm chest, Ichigo smirked coyly. "And as a faithful client, do I get a taste of those other services?"

Grimmjow licked his lips, thoroughly enjoying this game. "I dunno. You sure you can handle it?"

In response, Ichigo just leaned forward and sealed their lips together. They groaned into each other mouths, tongues laving at each other's languorously. Ichigo couldn't help but let his hand's trail all over his personal Adonis, fingers eagerly seeking the heavenly place where his shirt ended and his skin began. Grimmjow growled his approval as Ichigo continued mapping his chest with feather-light touches, stopping to tweak the erect nipples forcefully.

"Goddamn Ichi," Grimmjow panted. "You make me so fucking hard."

Ichigo smiled as he shifted his hips, coming into contact with a very excited part of his body. Teasingly, he ground their cores together, moaning when the movement sent flames through his veins.

"Don't tease," he felt Grimmjow's breath shudder in his chest. "I want to be inside you."

Ichigo bit his lips as the heated plea sent all his blood rushing south. Meeting Grimmjow's lustful gaze, he proceeded to slowly pop the buttons on his shirt, making sure to brush his fingers against the hot flesh every time.

Leaning forward, he bit at the blunet's earlobe. "Good things come to those who wait."

Grimmjow growled, tightening his arms around his berry. "I don't want to wait. I want you now, writhing and moaning under me."

Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling his dick throb. No way could he handle another statement like that. He knew his limits and with Grimmjow around, it was never long before he reached them. Sometimes he hated the effect the blunet had on his libido, but on occasions like this, he knew he wouldn't give it up for the world.

Feeling a new sense of urgency seeping into his body, Ichigo locked their mouths together into another heated kiss, while his hands practically ripped the material from his boyfriend's body. He felt his mouth water as soon as that expanse of smooth tan skin came into view, looking almost ethereal in the soft light of the moon.

Placing deep kisses along his collarbone, Ichigo's hands strayed to Grimmjow's jeans, uncomfortably tight from the pulsing organ it covered. Brushing his hands over the large bulge, Ichigo squeezed, delighting in the heavy moans it produced.

Grimmjow didn't like staying idle for long, especially when it concerned his pleasure and so he got work slipping Ichigo free from the confines of the figure-hugging clothing he preferred. He felt his dick pulse as slowly but surely, his man's golden skin emerged, lighting a fire deep in his belly. He couldn't wait to taste that skin, stretched so temptingly over those mouthwatering muscles.

Taking charge, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo back against the plaid blanket they'd been sitting on. Ichigo landed with a slight _"oof"_,licking his lips invitinglyat the large man hovering above, intentions clear in his electrifying eyes. Making sure his lover was watching, Ichigo hooked his hands into the waistband of his jeans, lowering them a bit before wiggling his hips provocatively. He saw Grimmjow's eyes darken even farther and had enough time to mentally congratulate himself before he was pounced on. His pants were peeled of his body, Ichigo helping by raising his butt in the air. As soon as they were completely off, he turned around on his hands and knees, sending Grimmjow a smoldering look over his shoulders.

"What are you waiting for? I want those services now please."

Grimmjow grinned, divesting himself of his own jeans, before draping his naked body over that of his other half. Capturing his swollen lips, he sucked the bottom one into his mouth, hands parting the round globes that hid his entrance and nestling his dripping cock inside.

"No lube baby," he said, cursing himself for the oversight. He should've known they'd be in this position sooner or later.

Ichigo groaned, his overheated body aching for Grimmjow to fill him already. "Spit, cum, I don't care. Just do it!"

Grimmjow grinned, presenting the oranget with three digits, all of which he eagerly sucked in. Coating them thoroughly in saliva, Ichigo ground back against the erection, signally his need, and Grimmjow couldn't agree more.

Taking the fingers away, he circled Ichigo's twitching hole, giving the ring of muscle a little kiss before thrusting a digit deeply inside.

Ichigo keened at the feeling, feeling the faint burn, but it was soon gone as Grimmjow worked his finger inside the hot passage, twisting and turning until Ichigo was a writhing mess. Adding a second, then a third finger, Grimmjow could feel his control wearing thin, as his berry literally fucked himself on his digits. It snapped completely when he touched his pleasure center and Ichigo cried out in pleasure, calling Grimmjow's name in desperation.

"Please, please," he almost sobbed. "Grimmjow!"

The blunet had to grit his teeth to keep from thrusting in right then. Instead, he carefully lined himself up, nudging the trembling entrance and easing himself inside, inch by inch. Twin moans split the night as Grimmjow finally sheathed himself fully, feeling like he was about to burst already. Clenching his jaw, he started a steady pace, fuelled by Ichigo's needy cries urging him on.

It wasn't long before he felt the inferno swirling in his gut, the tension spreading up his thighs and he knew it wasn't long before he'd explode. And judging from the increasing volume of his partner's cries, he knew he wasn't that far off either.

Bending down, he nipped at the sweat-slicked back looking deep into hazy caramel eyes. "Come with me, Ichigo."

Ichigo opened his mouth, harsh cries turning into soft croons as he neared his peak. "Grimm…"

Grimmjow captured his mouth for one last deep kiss as his hands wrapped tight around Ichigo's bobbing length, giving it one harsh tug. Words escaped him as his berry's passage squeezed impossibly tight around him, signaling his orgasm and triggering his own. They came together, Grimmjow painting Ichigo's insides with his essence and Ichigo spurting thick globs onto the blankets. With the high came the bone-deep exhaustion and they both collapsed in a tangle of limbs. Ichigo squirmed as he felt his cum coating his stomach, but forgot about it when Grimmjow gently pulled out, gathering the oranget into his arms for a post-coital snuggle.

"I love you so much," he whispered, letting all that was Ichigo wrap around him like a warm embrace.

Ichigo shifted on his chest, placing a chaste but loving kiss on his lips. "I love you too…even if you are stupid, arrogant, violent, sarcastic –"

"Hey!"

"—rude, disrespectful, domineering, inappropriate, overconfident—"

"Ichigo!"

"—let me finish Grimmjow! You are all that that, but under all that you're honorable, sweet, tender, you have the most vibrant personality I've ever seen, and you're basically the best boyfriend in the whole world." Smiling down at Grimmjow's shocked expression, he ruffled his hair fondly. "You're mine Grimmjow and I love you with all my heart."

Grimmjow couldn't help but stare up at him openmouthed. Hell, tonight it was supposed to be _Ichigo_ floored by his declaration, not him. Tracing a hand over down his face, he blurted the one thing he'd been itching to ask for over a month.

"Marry me."

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat. His heart skipped a beat as his mind and soul screamed for him to say just one thing.

"Yes."

* * *

**It's over! And now I'm going to go back and re-edit the chapters so if there are future alerts for this story that's what they're for. Currently I'm working on another story with Byakuya and Grimmjow which'll hopefully be out soon. Btw, if there are any issues (plot, grammar spelling etc) I would appreciate if you notified me for the re-editing :D**

**Anyways...DROP A REVIEW GUYS! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EW**

**Much love XOXO**


End file.
